A Choice That Lasts a Lifetime
by FairyStarDust112
Summary: The Series Finale. It's five years into the future. Everyone is invited back for a joyous wedding where feelings will rise again, a tragic secret will be revealed...and a choice will be made that will last a lifetime.
1. Prologue

****

Prologue

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters. KW is the one that owns these amazing characters.

****

Type: It's a surprise...have to read and find out!

****

Rating: PG-13,if even that.

****

Summary: It's five years into the future. Everyone is invited back for a joyous wedding where feelings will rise again, a tragic secret will be revealed...and a choice will be made that will last a lifetime.

__

Summer 2008....

__

We open in a beautiful apartment with a beautiful view of New York City. It's a rainy day and everything seems so gloomy. Joey Potter walks through the front door ringing out her umbrella. She hangs it on the coat rack along with her coat. Joey walks over to the answering machine and presses play.

****

Machine: You have two new messages.

__

Joey walks into the kitchen and pours her something to drink as she listens.

****

Machine: Hi, Joey. This is Charlene. Listen, Entertainment Weekly wants to do an article about you and your newest novel. So, please call me ASAP and let me know when you're available. Thanks! Bye!

__

Joey shakes her head as she makes her way to the couch.

****

Machine: Hey sweetie, it's Chris. I just wanted to call and see if I could catch you on your lunch break. I guess I didn't. Um, Charlene called me asking about our plans this weekend...she said something about EW wanting to do an article on you...so I guess you need to call her. I told her we didn't have anything planned. Although, I do want us to go out to dinner tonight. I saw this amazing restaurant yesterday that I had heard about. I just know you'll love it. Well, I'll be home by seven. Call me if you need me. I love you. Bye.

__

Joey smiles after hearing her boyfriend's voice. She puts her drink down and picks up a notepad and begins writing. After a minute, the phone rings. Joey slowly gets up and walks toward the phone. She picks it up.

****

Joey: Hello?

****

Voice: Hi, is this Joey?

****

Joey: Yes it is.

****

Voice: Hey sweetie! How are you?

__

Joey is confused. She has no idea who she is talking to.

****

Joey: I'm doing okay...Um..

****

Voice: It has been too long.

__

Suddenly, Joey catches on.

****

Joey: Gale?

****

Voice: Wow, you actually remember me?

__

Joey's face lights up.

****

Joey: Oh my gosh! Of course I remember! How have you been?

****

Gale: Oh, just fine. I've been busy at the restaurant. Helping Lily with school.

****

Joey: Wow! How old is Lily now?

****

Gale: She is seven.

****

Joey: OH my gosh! I can't believe that!

****

Gale: I know! And as stubborn as her brother.

__

Joey smiles, thinking about Dawson.

****

Gale: Have you not talked to Dawson at all?

****

Joey: We've emailed from time to time, but not recently.

****

Gale: Well, both of you are really busy. Which reminds me...I want to congratulate you on your job! You are a big novelist now!

****

Joey: Oh yes and I'm loving every minute of it.

****

Gale: I just finished reading your latest and I have to say, it has been my favourite so far.

****

Joey: Thank you. I'm so glad you like my novels.

****

Gale: Oh, they are wonderful.

__

A moment.

****

Joey: Gosh, I'm so glad you called. It's so great to hear from you.

****

Gale: Well, I have a reason for calling.

****

Joey: Okay.

****

Gale: I would like to cordially invite you to my wedding this weekend.

__

Joey is speechless.

****

Joey: You're...wedding?

****

Gale: Yes, my wedding.

****

Joey: When did this come about?

****

Gale: Oh, about a year ago. My fiancée, Stan ,and I have been dating for two years and so we decided to get married.

****

Joey: Gale, that is so great! I'm so happy for you!

****

Gale: Thank you, sweetie! I'll be even more happy if you can make it.

__

Joey stands there thinking about EW wanting to do an article on her that weekend. She couldn't cancel that. But...this was her family....her friends...that she hadn't seen in five years. She knew there was only one thing that would make her happy....

****

Joey: Of course I'll be there.

****

Gale: Oh, thank you Joey! That means so much to me.

****

Joey: Well, thank you for inviting me.

****

Gale: You're welcome....well, I better get going. Lily just walked in from school.

****

Joey: Okay.

****

Gale: It was so great talking with you Joey.

__

Joey smiles.

****

Joey: Ditto.

****

Gale: Well, I guess I'll see you this weekend.

****

Joey: I can't wait!

****

Gale: Bye, Joey.

****

Joey: Bye, Gale.

__

Joey hangs up the phone smiling. She looks at the clock. It reads 6:45. Chris would be there soon. She knew she better get ready. Joey walks into the bedroom to find something to wear. As she walks over to the dresser, she sees all her pictures she has sitting on it. Almost all of them are of her and Dawson and some of her, Dawson, Pacey and Jen. Joey smiles to herself. After five years, she would finally get to see her best friends again and at a joyous time. Joey begins to go through her dresser drawer when she feels something in the back. She pulls a velvet box out. Joey looks at the box not knowing for sure if she should open it, but she can't resist. Slowly, she opens the box and in it is a diamond ring. Joey puts her hand to her mouth. Chris was going to propose...but when? Tonight? IS that why he wanted to go out to eat? Suddenly, it hit Joey. Why is she so worried about it? Does she not want to marry him? But why not? All of these questions swirled in her mind but only one big one stood out...if she wasn't in love with Chris, then who was the right one for her?

****

OPENING CREDITS BEGIN


	2. Part 1

****

Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters. KW is the one that owns these amazing characters.

****

Type: It's a surprise...have to read and find out!

****

Rating: PG-13,if even that.

****

Summary: It's 2008 and everyone meets back in Capeside for a joyous wedding..where later...tragedy strikes and everyone is faced with choices they have never had to make....until now.

__

Joey didn't know what to do. All of these questions kept swirling around in her mind. Chris was so perfect. He had the perfect hair,perfect skin, perfect lips, perfect body....he was just...perfect! So,why did Joey not want to be with him anymore? Was it just because of the ring? It's just a ring....that's all. Joey began thinking about it. No! It's wasn't just a ring....it was an engagement ring...a ring that could change her life....forever. Just then...Chris walks in. Joey hears the door shut. She quickly puts the box back in the drawer.

****

Chris: Joey?

__

Joey calms herself down and walks into the living room.

****

Joey: You're home!

****

Chris: Yeah,did you get my message?

****

Joey: Um,yeah. I did. In fact,that's what I was doing. I was getting ready.

****

Chris: Oh,good.

__

Joey puts on a fake smile. Chris kisses her on the forehead then walks into the kitchen and pours him something to drink.

****

Chris: So,I was thinking....about this weekend...I know we didn't have anything planned, but....I thought it would be nice to get away from here for a while.

****

Joey: What do you mean?

****

Chris: Well,I know this really great place that's out on Lake Ontario. I just know you'll love it!

__

Joey remembers Gale's wedding.

****

Joey: Um,you want to go this weekend?

__

Chris turns toward her.

****

Chris: Yeah. It will be great!

****

Joey: Um,...I'm not so sure..I mean....

****

Chris: I know Charlene wanted to do that article on you,but you can cancel that!

__

Chris walks towards her and puts his arms around her.

****

Chris: I want us to spend some time together...just us.

****

Joey: Chris,we spend time together...alone everyday!

****

Chris: But not without having to work. You see, if we go this weekend, we won't have to worry about anything. Just us.

__

Joey stands there thinking. How can she tell Gale she can't come? She was really looking forward to the whole occasion. She would get to see everyone...Jen, Jack, Pacey,.....and Dawson.

****

Chris: So,is it a plan?

__

Joey lets out a sigh...giving in.

****

Joey: Sure! Why not?

__

Chris smiles and kisses her.

****

Chris: I knew you would go for it.

__

Chris walks into the bedroom.

****

Chris: I'll be back out in a minute. I have to freshen up.

__

Joey stands there confused.....and regretful.

__

Dawson had been working non stop since his own television show called "The Creek" had become a hit of the WB. He felt like he had aged ten years since the beginning of it all from not getting enough sleep and having to cram his brain with ideas for the show. Now, he had to talk to the writers about the very first season finale, which he wanted to be big. Dawson enters the writing room.

****

Dawson: What's up guys? Anything new?

****

First Writer: Nope. We have nothing.

****

Third Writer: All we know is that we want the season finale to symbolize what the show is all about.

****

Second Writer: Right, but what or who is the show all about? Is it about friendship, love, or movies?

****

Dawson: I think it's about all of them.

****

First Writer: Yeah, but we got this whole love triangle thing between Colby, Sam, and Petey. So, who's love is this show about?

__

Dawson stands there thinking about his high school and college days and everything that happened.

****

Dawson: I thought I had it all thought out,but I'm not so sure anymore.

****

Second Writer: Well, I think it should be Petey and Sam. I mean, they are the kind of couple you want together because at first they hated each other and now it's starting to become something more.

****

First Writer: Yeah,but Colby and Sam have been best friends since they were five right?

__

Dawson nods.

****

First Writer: And now Sam is realizing after all these years that she has fallen head over heels in love with Colby. It's the greatest love story ever told. And plus,you can't hide all that history and chemistry these two have when they are together.

****

Third Writer: I think she should choose neither one of them. At least then it wouldn't ruin their friendship.

****

Dawson: I think all of you are on to something

.

__

Dawson grabs his things and rushes out of the office. He makes his way down the stairs to head towards the editing room.

****

Voice: Dawson!

__

Dawson freezes as he hears this voice. He knows who it is and slowly turns around.

****

Dawson: Rebecca.

****

Rebecca: You have no idea how hard you are to track down.

****

Dawson: I'm sorry,but you know how busy my schedule is.

****

Rebecca: Why haven't you called?

****

Dawson: Please,don't start this.

****

Rebecca: No,I am going to start this because for the past three days...I haven't heard from my boyfriend!

__

Dawson sighs.

****

Dawson: For the last time....I'm not your boyfriend! We just go out from time to time. That's all.

__

Rebecca stands there stunned.

****

Dawson: Look,I'm on a really tight schedule and I'm running late. I'll call you sometime this week.

****

Rebecca: What's the point? You said I wasn't your girlfriend.

****

Dawson: That doesn't mean we can't still be friends.

__

Rebecca just stares at him.

****

Dawson: I've got to go. I'm sorry.

__

Dawson turns around and runs off. Rebecca watches him with anger.

__

Pacey Witter had been keeping busy for the past three years by re-opening The Icehouse. For two years, he had been trying to think of what to do with his life. He thought about his dad, his brother, his friends,....and Joey. He thought about Joey all the time. So,he knew that was a sign. He realized that The Icehouse used to be a big part of Joey's life, so what would be a better way to make a living then by re-opening something the love of his life used to treasure. Pacey still had his charming looks and boyish personality, even though he was 25 years old. But there was something different about him. He had matured.....well, a little.

****

Busboy: Oh, I've got that Mr. Witter. Don't worry about it.

****

Pacey: Thanks, but I think I can manage.

****

Busboy: You sure?

****

Pacey: Yeah! Why don't you take a break?

****

Busboy: Thanks.

__

Boy walks away taking off his apron. Pacey continues to clean up the table. Doug walks up.

****

Doug: Pacey!

__

Pacey turns around and smiles.

****

Pacey: Well, if it isn't my big bro, Dougie Witter. If you came here to eat, I'm sorry, but we're out of donuts.

__

Pacey walks into the kitchen as Doug follows.

****

Doug: Very funny.

__

Pacey laughs.

****

Doug: Dad wants to know if you can come to dinner tonight.

****

Pacey: You came all the way over here to ask me that?

****

Doug: I know I could have called, but I thought I should ask you in person. I haven't seen you in awhile. You've been so busy ever since you finally got this restaurant opened and running.

****

Pacey: Yeah, it's a shocker isn't it?

****

Doug: What do you mean?

****

Pacey: Well, who would have ever thought that Pacey J. Witter, the loser of Capeside, would open a restaurant one day and makes lots of money and be too busy to see his family?

****

Doug: I always did.

__

The moment becomes serious. Pacey stares at Doug.

****

Pacey: You know, you don't have to say those things just to make me feel better.

****

Doug: Why would I do that Pacey?

__

Pacey shrugs.

****

Doug: You're doing what you love and Dad and I couldn't be more proud of you.

__

Hearing that his dad was proud of him made him want to cry. He remembered that all through his high school years that he hated his dad. Now,he couldn't love him more.

****

Doug: So, are you coming or not?

****

Pacey: Do I have to cook?

****

Doug: No,I'm cooking.

__

Pacey laughs.

****

Pacey: What are you cooking with? Your Easy-Bake Oven?

__

Doug gives Pacey an evil stare.

****

Doug: You may not be the loser of Capeside anymore, but you're still the clown of it.

__

Pacey smiles. Doug turns around to leave.

****

Doug: Be at the house at 8:00.

****

Pacey: I'll see ya!

__

Doug leaves as Pacey continues to wash the dishes.

__

Jack Mcphee was still that handsome and sweet guy everyone knew and loved....especially his students. Jack was now a sophmore teacher at Capeside High School and loving every minute of it, which he couldn't believe since he hated his years he spent there himself, but things had changed...he had changed...and all for the better.

__

A guy student is reading a part from the love story everyone treasures...."Romeo and Juliet".

****

Guy: (boringly) But soft, what light through yonder window breaks...it is the east and Juliet is the sun.

****

Jack: Excuse me, Mr. Brown, but could you maybe put a little more enthusiasm in it?

****

Guy: It's so boring though

.

****

Jack: It may be to you, but people all over the world treasure this tragic love story.

****

Guy: But why? I mean, the ending sucks.

__

While Jack is trying to explain everything to the student, we see a familiar, beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed girl, smiling.....it's Jen Lindley.

****

Jack: You see, there's a moral to the story and that moral is that you shouldn't ever under-estimate true love, but then again....you shouldn't over-estimate it either. You'll understand what I mean, later on in life.

__

The bell rings. All the students start leaving the room.

****

Jack: Okay, remember your homework....you have to write a two page essay on "Romeo and Juliet".

__

Jack looks at the back of the room and sees Jen. His heart skips a beat. He runs over to her and picks her up in his arms.

****

Jack: Hey!

****

Jen: (laughs) Hey Jackers!

__

Jack sits Jen back down on her feet and just stares at her.

****

Jack: Wow,it's been way too long.

****

Jen: I know.

__

Jack looks at the stroller beside Jen and smiles.

****

Jack: (baby-talking) Is that my little Amy? (picks Amy up) Hey there, Angel.

__

Jen smiles as she sees Jack play with Amy. She knew that Jack loved her baby more than anything.

****

Jen: So,I got to see some of your action.

****

Jack: Oh yes, the glorious teachings of Jack Mcphee.

__

Jen laughs.

****

Jen: I thought you did great.

****

Jack: Well, thank you.

__

Jack puts Amy back in her stroller and walks over to his desk to get his breifcase.

****

Jen: So,you got any plans tonight?

****

Jack: Well, I was hoping this beautiful blonde haired girl would ask me out, but I haven't heard from her.

__

Jen smiles knowing he's talking about her.

****

Jen: Are you sure? Because I think she's left you at least four messages on your answering machine.

****

Jack: You think?

__

Jen nods.

****

Jack: Well, I guess I'll have to listen to them then, but um, just in case she hasn't called, would you like to join me tonight?

****

Jen: I would love to. Where are you going?

****

Jack: To "The Icehouse".

****

Jen: "The Icehouse"? Didn't it burn down about ten years ago?

****

Jack: Yes, but an old friend of ours has re-built it and he also owns it.

__

Jen stares at Jack wondering who he's talking about.

****

Jack: Pacey.

__

Jen's eyes widen.

****

Jen: Really?

****

Jack: Yeah

****

Jen: Wow. I'm so happy for him!

****

Jack: Same here.

__

Jen and Jack stare at each other again feeling the history.

****

Jen: I've missed you Jack.

__

Jack kisses her on the forehead.

****

Jack: Ditto.

__

Jen smiles as they walk out of the classroom.

__

Joey sat at the table Chris had reserved for them at the restaurant, staring straight ahead and blocking out everything Chris was saying to her. Chris notices.

****

Chris: Joey?

__

He waves his hand in front of her face.

****

Chris: Earth to Joey....come in Joey.

__

Suddenly, Joey snaps out of it.

****

Joey: What?

****

Chris: Are you okay?

****

Joey: Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind.

****

Chris: Anything we should discuss?

__

Joey remembers the ring she found,..but then ignores it.

****

Joey: No. It's work.

__

Joey starts gulping down her champagne. Chris just stares at her.

****

Chris: Are you sure you're okay?

****

Joey: My boss is thinking about promoting me.

****

Chris: That's great, Jo!

__

Joey nods. It's silent for a few moments. Chris starts fidgeting. You can tell he's nervous about something.

****

Chris: Uh, Joey?

__

Joey looks his way.

****

Joey: Yeah?

****

Chris: We really need to talk about something.

__

Joey freezes. she knows what's about to happen.

****

Chris: We've been dating for what.....almost two years now?

__

Joey nods.

****

Chris: And we've been living together for....a year.

****

Joey: Yeah?

****

Chris: I just think it's time that we go another step further.

****

Joey: Chris....

****

Chris: Please, Joey, let me finish.

__

Joey closes her eyes not knowing what to do. _Chris stands up._

****

Chris: You know I love you, Joey.....and what we have is great.

__

Joey just stares at him...a little touched. Chris gets down on one knee. Everyone watches in awe.

****

Chris: (takes her hand) Josephine Potter....will you be my wife?

__

Everyone in the restaurant gasps and start in with the "ooooo" and "Awwww" s.

****

Joey: Um,...Chris....

__

Joey looks around the restaurant seeing all the people looking at her....waiting for an answer. Joey closes her eyes and takes a deep breath....knowing what she has to do.

****

Joey: Chris.....I'm so sorry...but I can't.

__

Chris gets up.

****

Chris: What do you mean,...you can't?

****

Joey: I don't know....I mean....

__

Joey looks at Chris seeing all the confusion in his eyes.

****

Joey: Look, you're right.....what we have is great....and I've loved every moment I've spent with you for the past two years.....but, I'm not sure if I'm ready to end this journey and start down that long road to the next one for the rest of my life.

****

Chris: So,what are you saying, Joey?

****

Joey: I guess I'm saying that.....I need to go away for awhile.....to find out who I am and what I'm looking for...before I say "yes" to your question.

__

Chris stares at her taking it all in.

****

Chris: Well, if that's what you need...then, you should go.

__

Joey looks at Chris, shocked at his response. She puts on one of her "all too famous" half smile of hers and kisses him on the cheek.

****

Joey: Thank you.

__

Joey grabs her purse and walks out of the restaurant.

__

Dawson hadn't seen his house or "the creek" for almost three years and now....he was standing right in front of it. For as long as Dawson could remember...."the creek" was somewhere he could always go to and meet Joey....for both of them to discuss everything that was going on in their lives. He remembered every one of those moments. Now,looking at it, he couldn't help but smile. _All of a sudden, Dawson hears the front door open._

****

Voice: Dawson! Oh you're here! you're here!!

__

Dawson turns around to greet his mom with open arms.

****

Dawson: Hey, mom.

****

Gale: Oh, Dawson. You look so different.

****

Dawson: In a good way, or bad way?

__

Gale laughs.

****

Gale: Oh,it's very good.

__

Dawson smiles.

****

Dawson: It feels so good to be home.

****

Gale: You have no idea how slow this day has gone by for me....I've been so excited

about seeing you.

__

Dawson and Gale start walking inside.

****

Dawson: Where's Stan?

****

Gale: Oh,he's working on some things in the basement.

__

As soon as they get through the door, Lily comes rushing down the stairs.

****

Lily: Dawson!

__

Dawson's face lights up when he sees how big she's gotten.

****

Dawson: Lily!

__

Dawson picks her up to hug her.

****

Dawson: Wow, you've got big.

__

Lily smiles.

****

Lily: So have you.

__

Dawson smiles.

****

Lily: Oh yeah!! Mommy got me "E.T." for my birthday....do you wanna come and watch it with me?

****

Dawson: I'd love to! Go ahead and set it up.

__

Lily smiles and runs back upstairs. Dawson looks at Gale.

****

Dawson: Looks like you got you a dreamer on your hands.

__

Gale smiles

.

****

Gale: Don't worry...I'm used to it.

__

Dawson laughs.

__

Pacey had just gotten off work and now he was at his Dad's. He had to admit...things were alot better between him and his dad....but it still felt weird to just go in the house and sit down for a family dinner.

****

John: So, Pacey, how are things going with the restaurant?

****

Pacey: Just, fine...pops.

****

John: That's good. Are you making enough money?

****

Pacey: Enough to keep me up and running.

****

Doug: Well, that's what counts.

****

Pacey: Yeah, I guess you're right.

__

A moment...then..

****

John: So, are you two going to Gale's wedding tomorrow?

****

Doug: I know I am.....I'm not sure about little bro here.

__

John looks at Pacey who is moving his fork around in his food....in thought about something.

****

John: Are you Pacey?

__

Pacey looks at him.

****

Pacey: Uh, I'm not sure yet.

****

John: Well, uh, you know that.....Joey is going to be there.

__

Pacey's face lights up.

****

Pacey: She is? When did you...

****

John: Gale called me today and told me. She said Dawson, Jen, and Jack would be there as well. You haven't seen them in a long time either.

****

Pacey: Yeah. It would be great to see them.

****

John: Then, go. You've been so busy working at the restaurant that you've forgotten about things that are important. And if I know one thing for sure....that is that you care for your friends more than anything else.

****

Pacey: That's not true, pops...I love all of you.

****

John: Yeah, but...Dawson, Joey, Jen, and Jack have all been there for you alot more than I have. They're your family.

__

Pacey stares at John.

****

Pacey: Thanks, dad.

__

John nods and begins eating again.

__

Dawson is just finishing unpacking. He looks outside and realizes he needs some fresh air. He walks downstairs and out the door.

"Daydream Believer" by Mary Beth begins to play

"Oh, I could hide, neath the wings  
Of the bluebird as she sings  
The six o'clock alarm would never ring"

Outside is beautiful....the sun is shining on the creek....just about to set. Dawson starts walking toward the dock with his head down thinking about things going on. As soon as he steps onto the dock he hears a very familiar voice.

__

"Oh, but it rings and I rise  
Wipe the sleep out of my eyes  
The shaving razors cold and it stings"

****

Voice: Hey stranger!

__

Dawson looks up. His heart skips a beat....there standing right in front of him is...Joey...his best friend....and more.

****

Dawson: Joey...

__

Joey smiles as she walks up to him. Now, they are face to face, staring into each other's eyes rekindling everything they had lost in the past five years. Finally, Joey wraps her arms around him. Dawson does the same. Joey closes her eyes as she holds on to him.

__

"Cheer up Sleepy Jean  
Oh what can it mean to a....  
Daydream believer and a...  
Homecoming queen"

****

Joey: (softly) I've missed you, Dawson.

****

Dawson: I've missed you too, Jo.

__

After a minute of holding each other Joey lets go and stares at him again.

"Oh you once thought of me  
As a white knight on a steed  
Now you know how happy  
I can be"

Joey touches Dawson's face.

****

Joey: (smiles) You look so different.

__

Dawson smiles.

****

Dawson: So do you.....but you're still beautiful.

__

Joey stares at Dawson when he says that....nothing has ever touched her more....and she didn't know if it was because of the comment....or him being the one to say it. She puts on her half smile and looks down at her feet...just like the Joey Potter we always knew and loved, did.

__

"And as our good times  
Start and end, without dollar one to spend  
But how much, baby, do we really need?"

****

Joey: You always knew how to touch my heart in a way no one else ever could.

****

Dawson: (sarcastically) Yeah, I'm good like that.

__

Joey laughs.

__

The music continues as we see Jack and Jen walking up the porch step to the Potter B&B.

****

Jen: I can't believe how different everything seems.

****

Jack: Well, some things have changed. You've been away for five years.

__

Jen looks around taking it all in. Music fades out. Suddenly, the door comes open. It's Bessie with a big smile on her face.

****

Bessie: Hey guys!

__

She rushes over and gives Jen a hug.

****

Bessie: Oh,it's been so long!

****

Jen: (smiles) I know!

__

After a minute of hugging Jen, Bessie moves onto Jack.

****

Bessie: Hey Jack! I know I see you all the time, but I just can't help myself.

__

Jack laughs. Bessie then spots little Amy, in her stroller. She gasps.

****

Bessie: Is this the little Amy I hear about all the time from Jack?

****

Jen: Yes, it is.

__

Bessie picks her up.

****

Bessie: Oh my gosh! she's the sweetest thing!!

__

Jen and jack laugh when Bessie starts baby talking to her.

****

Bessie: You're just the cutest little thing..yes you are....you a cutie patootie.

__

Bessie finally puts her down and starts leading Jen and Jack into the house.

****

Bessie: please come in! I've been waiting all day for you to arrive.

****

Jen: Oh, come on. I'm not that special.

****

Bessie: You'd be surprised.

__

Jen smiles.

****

Jack: So, where's Joey?

****

Bessie: Where do you think?

__

Jen and Jack both look at each other with a smile...knowing exactly where she was. Bessie leads them down the hallway to their rooms as "Daydream Believer" begins to play again.

"Cheer up Sleepy Jean  
Oh what can it mean to a....  
Daydream believer and a...  
Homecoming queen"

Suddenly, we're back at the docks where Dawson and Joey are sitting...just like the old days..discussing everything

they've missed in the past five years.

****

Dawson: So, how did you and Chris meet?

****

Joey: Uh, we met about two years ago at a writer's convention. He was running a booth and I just happened to love one of the books he had written....well, we started talking and uh..I guess it just went from there. Of course we're always arguing about something....but...he's a great guy.

****

Dawson: So, is it serious?

__

Joey thinks about earlier at the restaurant.

****

Joey: You know...I'm not really sure. I mean...we've lived together for a year..

****

Dawson: Then it must be kind of serious.

****

Joey: Yeah,I guess so.....we're just both trying to figure out a lot of things in our lives.

__

Dawson laughs.

****

Joey: What?!

****

Dawson: Nothing...it's just that....ten years ago...you told me you needed to go out and find yourself without me....and ten years later....you're still looking.

****

Joey: Your point?

****

Dawson: Face it Joey....your life will never be complete without me. There will always be that one thing that keeps pulling us back.

__

Joey gets caught up in the moment. She knows she has to say something to get out of it.

****

Joey: Yeah..dream on, film-stud.

__

Dawson laughs.

****

Joey: So,what about you? Any famous "Dawson Leery Loves" I should know about?

****

Dawson: Uh...no.

__

Joey pushes him.

****

Joey: You're lying.

****

Dawson: No! I'm not!

__

Joey stares at him...trying to get the truth.

****

Dawson: I swear Joey!.....My life is so caught up in the show right now....that I have no time for anyone.

__

Joey moves closer, lying her head down on his shoulder, looking up at him.

****

Joey: Not even for me?

__

Dawson stares into her eyes, remembering how he used to look into her big saucer-brown eyes and realize how much he truly loved her...and still did.

****

Dawson: Joey Potter....you're the one person I can always make time for.

****

Joey: No matter what?

****

Dawson: No matter what.

****

Joey: Yeah...I knew it.

****

Dawson: Knew what?

****

Joey: You still love me.

__

Joey smiles really big letting him know she was being sarcastic. Dawson laughs.

****

Dawson: You're such a tease.

__

Joey laughs as her and Dawson sit there looking out onto the creek.

__

"Cheer up Sleepy Jean  
Oh what can it mean to a....  
Daydream believer and a...  
Homecoming queen"

****

To Be Continued

Coming up- The gang will get together for the first time in five years.....Gale's wedding will occur....and a tragic secret will be revealed among the five friends.


	3. Part 2

****

Part 2

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters. KW is the one that owns these amazing characters.

****

Type: It's a surprise...have to read and find out!

****

Rating: PG-13,if even that.

****

Summary: The gang is back in Capeside and are about to reunite for Gale's wedding....but what seems to be happiness will all turn to heartache.

__

After a nice dinner with his dad and brother, Pacey was back at the restaurant helping out.

"If" by Dragmatic begins to play.

After shaking hands with a well known customer, he sees a beautiful vision walking through the rain, holding an umbrella over her head.. It was Joey and she was looking around at the re-built restaurant, smiling in amazement.

"If I could chase your fears  
If I could taste your tears  
If I could chase the years away  
It's the only thing I need"

Pacey couldn't believe his eyes. There was the girl that had occupied his thoughts for as long as he could remember.......walking up the ramp to the entrance. He couldn't help but smile.

"If I could know the way  
If I could change the day  
If I could chase away the things  
I never meant to do"

Joey stops one of the waiters about to serve a table full of people.

****

Joey: Excuse me. Is Pacey Witter here?

Just as she asks, someone comes up behind her, picking her up and spinning her around. Joey screams from being startled.

****

Pacey: Joey Potter, the woman I live and breathe for

.

Pacey sets her down. Joey stares at him, smiling.

****

Pacey: You got heavy.

****

Joey: Watch it, Witter!

Pacey laughs.

****

Pacey: I'm just kidding.

They stare at each other for a minute.

****

Pacey: What are you doing here? I mean..my dad told me you decided to come..but why?

****

Joey: Uh...I just needed to get away from New York for awhile. Besides, how could I pass up the chance to see my best friends?

Pacey smiles.

****

Pacey: Well, I'm glad you decided to come.

****

Joey: Me too.

****

Pacey: Attention everyone! I'd like to introduce you to the lovely Joey Potter who has returned to her childhood home, Capeside! Please make her feel welcome!

Everyone claps and Joey laughs, a little embarrassed. She starts looking around at everything.

****

Joey: Pacey, this is all yours?

****

Pacey: Mine and the banks.

Joey scans the restaurant and suddenly sees something that makes her smile. "The Creek" poster was hanging at the top of the bar. Pacey follows her gaze.

****

Pacey: Well, our boy did good. I'm proud of him

.

****

Joey: So, how do you feel about your drama-filled, teen angst life being portrayed on television every Wednesday night?

****

Pacey: It's definately weird, but...hey...it's made me realize some things that I should have at the time.

Joey looks down, thinking about what Pacey said, which was ironic to her because she had been thinking the same thing lately. How she wished she could go back to that time and change some things, but she wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to change.

****

Pacey: I have a problem though with the guy he cast to play my character! And what kind of a name is Petey?

****

Joey: What about the girl that plays me?! She really is a little to whiny..and..

****

Pacey: Actually, I think he did pretty well casting that part.

Pacey smiled letting her know he was joking. Her mouth dropped and she punched him in the arm.

****

Joey: Some things never change!

****

Pacey: It's so good to have you back!

Pacey pulls her into another hug.

****

Pacey: It's been way too long.

Joey closes her eyes for a minute, taking it all in. When she opens them, there's Dawson standing in the doorway. Joey smiles and pulls away.

****

Joey: Hey!

Pacey turns around to see who's there. He smiles when he sees it's Dawson.

****

Pacey: Hey D-man!

Dawson smiles seeing his two best friends.

****

Dawson: Hey Pacey!

Pacey walks over to Dawson, wanting to hug him, but not knowing for sure if that's the best idea, so he sticks out his hand. Dawson smiles and shakes it.

****

Dawson: How have you been?

****

Pacey: Pretty good. You?

****

Dawson: Reasonably good.

Pacey laughs. Just then, Jen and Jack run up the ramp to greet their friends. Jen rushes over to Dawson to hug him. Jack makes his way over Joey.

****

Joey: Jack!

Jacks runs over to Joey hugging her. Joey laughs.

****

Joey: Oh, it's so good to see you!

****

Jack: How has my beautiful Joey been?

****

Joey: Great! Well...except for the late hours of staying up to finish a chapter in one of my new novels.

****

Jack: I know what you mean! I'm a teacher so I have to stay up late to grade papers.

Jen jumps in Pacey's arms.

****

Pacey: Hey mama!!!!

Jen laughs and walks over to Joey.

****

Jen: Hey sweetie!

Joey sweetly smiles and hugs Jen.

****

Joey: I've missed you so much!

****

Jen: Me too!

After everyone has finished greeting everyone, Pacey starts clapping.

****

Pacey: Since this is such a joyous reunion....open bar for everyone! On the house!

Dawson, Joey, Jen, and Jack all clap and cheer, including the guests.

The gang is sitting at a large table, talking about everything they have been through.

****

Joey: Jack, do you remember when you posed nude for me that one night?

****

Jack: How could I forget?

Everyone laughs.

****

Jack: I remember you started dropping everything and so I jumped up to try and help you and my towel fell off.

****

Joey: I got a little more that I bargained for.

Dawson and Pacey laugh.

****

Jack: I think you and I were a wrong fit from the start.

****

Joey: I don't know about that..I mean...

****

Jack: No, we were. Because....if I had of stayed with you any longer..I think Dawson would have killed me, eventually, from taking away his only soulmate...right?

The room becomes silent. Dawson, Joey, and Pacey all look around at each other...feeling awkward.

****

Jack:(to himself) Okay, wrong thing to say.

****

Pacey: Hey Dawson, you remember Eve?

****

Dawson: Nope!

Of course Dawson remembered Eve, but ever since she had left, he'd wanted to forget about her.

****

Pacey: Yeah, right! We all remember Eve. If I remember correctly, she really spiced up your reputation at school when everyone caught you two making out heavily behind the movie screen.

Dawson's face turns red, remembering the incident, but he smiles. Pacey, Jen, and Jack laugh, but Joey gives a fake laugh, remembering how seeing that incident made her feel.

****

Dawson: You know, I could have lost my virginity to her so many times....why didn't I just give in? She was so hot!

Joey eyes Dawson when he says the word "hot". It wasn't like Dawson to talk like that. Had he changed more than she thought? It had been a while since they had really talked about everything.

****

Jack: She practically almost ruined all our lives. Like when she stole the SAT answers? Remember that?

****

Joey: Did we ever find out who took them from us and actually used it?

****

Pacey: I don't recall.

****

Jen: Oh, oh! I got one!....Abby!...remember her?

Jen starts laughing, but then stops when she sees everyone looking at her and not laughing at all.

****

Jen: What....is she not funny yet?

****

All: No.

Jen lets out one more little laugh.

****

Jen: Okay. No more talk of her then.

****

Dawson: Hey, Joey? What's Audrey been up to lately?

****

Joey: She's in Europe right now, touring with John Mayer and she's dating this guy who she likes to call the Anti-Pacey. He's suppose to be real sweet and cute.

****

Pacey: As opposed to the real Pacey?

Everyone laughs.

****

Pacey: And that coming from my ex-girlfriend may I say. Boy, I really do know how to pick them!

****

Joey: Hey! You dated me!

****

Pacey: My point exactly!

Joey playfully pushes him.

****

Jack: Hey, and you also dated my lovely and sweet sister Andie as I recall.

Pacey begins thinking about Andie. He smiles as he remembers the time they spent together and how she always brought out the best in him. He did think about her sometimes....in fact...lately more than ever for some reason. He couldn't quite figure it out.

****

Pacey: Yes, I did.

****

Dawson: Is she gonna be able to make the wedding?

****

Jack: Afraid not. She's in Wisconsin right now working in one of their hospitals. Apparently, it's full of patients and they needed extra help.

Joey begins looking around the place.

****

Joey: Pacey, thank you so much for re-opening this place. I never realized how much I missed it until now.

****

Pacey: Well, we wouldn't have had to re-build it if your dad hadn't of burned it down.

Everyone starts in on their "Ohh"s and Jack jabs his hand into his heart like he's stabbing himself.

****

Dawson: I couldn't write this stuff if I tried.

Jen starts laughing. You can tell she is drunk.

****

Jen: Dawson...do you remember when I de-virginized you?

Pacey, Jack, and Dawson start laughing, but Joey sits there staring at Dawson, not smiling or laughing, but remembering the time when she saw Dawson and Jen kissing in the hallway when they got back. She remembered how hurt she had been.

****

Jack: Okay, on that note...I think it's about time we get out of here.

Jen is still laughing when Jack comes over to her and lifts her up, throwing her up over his shoulder.

****

Jack: Bye everyone! We'll see you tomorrow.

****

Jen: Wait, wait!

Jack stops. Jen starts laughing again, trying to say something.

****

Jen: Hey guys, do you remember when my boyfriend knocked me up and left me to raise a baby on my own?

Everyone stares at her, not saying a word.

****

Jack: Okay, I think...

****

Jen: Wait!

Jack stops again.

****

Jen: I just wanted to let you guys know that you're the best friends anyone could ever have and I love you so much!

Everyone stares at her waiting for her to say something else. Jen laughs again.

****

Jen: That is all. Good night!

Jen slaps Jack on the butt, telling him to go. Everyone laughs.

****

Jack: I'll see you guys later.

After Jack and Jen leave, Joey gets up.

****

Joey: Well, it's been a wonderful night, but I'm pretty tired, so I'm going to go.

Dawson and Pacey get up too. As Pacey starts cleaning up, Joey walks over to Dawson.

****

Dawson: I can drive you.

****

Joey: No, it's okay. I can walk.

****

Dawson: You sure?

****

Joey: Yeah.

****

Dawson: Okay

.

Joey hugs Dawson. They both close their eyes, not wanting to let go. Joey smiles.

****

Joey: Good night, Dawson.

****

Dawson: Night, Joey.

Joey walks over to Pacey and hugs him.

****

Joey: Thanks for a lovely evening, Pace.

****

Pacey: A pleasure as always, darlin'.

Joey starts to walk out.

****

Pacey: Walk safely!

Joey laughs.

****

Joey: I will! Bye boys!

Joey leaves, leaving Dawson and Pacey there by themselves. After watching her leave, Pacey breaks the silence.

****

Pacey: She's still something isn't she?

****

Dawson: Yeah. She is

.

****

Pacey: How often did you two talk over the years?

****

Dawson: Not enough. We sent emails to one another as often as we could, but that was usually only one month a year.

****

Pacey: Wow. Out of all of us, I figured you two would be the ones who kept in touch the most.

****

Dawson: Yeah, well. We've all changed.

Pacey nods in agreement.

****

Dawson: So, what have you been up to in the past five years, Pacey?

****

Pacey: Well, the first two years, I did nothing but sit around trying to figure out what to do with my life...

Dawson laughs.

****

Pacey: Then finally, in the third year, I decided to open this place back up! So, then it took about half a year to make the plans and then a year to rebuild and now....here I am. Owner of the S.S. Icehouse! Pretty cool, huh?

Dawson shakes his head in disbelief. As he looks past Pacey, he sees "The Creek" poster hanging up at the bar.

****

Dawson: I can't believe you got this thing hanging up.

****

Pacey: Are you kidding? It's not very often that your best friend becomes one of the greatest producers and writer of a hit television series! One that he created I might add. Plus, it's got my life story in it! Well, sort of.

Dawson just stares at it, deep in thought.

****

Dawson: Pacey? Are you happy?

Pacey looks at Dawson, a little surprised at his question.

****

Pacey: Uh, yeah. I guess.

****

Dawson: I'm serious, Pacey. Are you truly happy?

Pacey has to stop and think for a minute. Think about things going on in his life at the moment and things he wished were going on.

****

Pacey: Well, honestly? No. Not really.

****

Dawson: Why?

****

Pacey: I mean...I've got the restaurant and things are going great between me and my family, but I don't know....I just feel like...like...something's missing. You know?

****

Dawson: Yeah. More than I should.

Pacey looks at Dawson.

****

Pacey: You're not happy? Dawson, you've got everything going for you. I mean...

****

Dawson: No, Pacey. I don't. Yeah, I've got the show..it's going great...and....well...that's all I got. That show is the only thing I have to hold onto right now. I don't have time for my family, friends...I don't even have time to myself.

****

Pacey: But Dawson, it's always been your dream and right now, that dream is coming true.

****

Dawson: Don't get me wrong, Pace. I couldn't be more happier that I'm actually living my dream, but.....I don't know. I just feel...

****

Pacey: Trapped?

****

Dawson: Yeah. Like there's nothing out there for me beyond this.

****

Pacey: Have you tried dating anyone?

****

Dawson: There were a few girls, but....they all ended up dumping me because I was so caught up in my work.

****

Pacey: Yeah, that works like a charm.

Dawson laughs.

****

Pacey: Well, you'll find someone D-man.

Dawson looks down.

****

Dawson: I have, Pacey.

Pacey stares at him. A little scared about who it is that he has found.

****

Pacey: Would this girl be someone I know?

Dawson looks at him not knowing for sure if he should say her name. The worried look Pacey has in his eyes makes Dawson decide not to say it.

****

Dawson: No. She's not.

Pacey suddenly feels relieved.

****

Pacey: Oh, well. Why aren't you with her?

****

Dawson: Honestly? I don't know. I thought I did, but these days, I have no idea.

****

Pacey: Well, hang in there. Everything will come around. Plus, you've got a week off! Enjoy it!

****

Dawson: I plan on it.

Pacey smiles.

****

Dawson: Well, I better get going. I'm going to try and write a little on the show...if my brain is still awake when I get home.

Pacey laughs.

****

Pacey: Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the big event!

****

Dawson: Yeah. Guess so.

****

Pacey: Aw, man. Come here.

Dawson laughs as Pacey pulls him in for a hug. It's a moment everyone has been wanting to see. Two best friends finally forgetting the past and starting anew.

****

Dawson: I'll see ya tomorrow, Pace.

****

Pacey: Bye!

Dawson leaves as Pacey starts cleaning up.

Joey, Jen, Jack, Grams, and Mike Potter are all sitting at the kitchen table as Joey tells the story of being proposed to. Bessie walks up to Jen, handing her some aspirin.

****

Bessie: Here, sweetie. This should help.

****

Jen: (smiles) Thanks, Bess.

Bessie smiles and sits down with the rest, eager to hear the rest of the story.

****

Joey: And so he got down on one knee and proposed. Everyone in the restaurant gasped

.

****

Jen: And what did you say?

****

Joey: Well, I didn't really know what to say. I mean...it was like everything inside of me just froze. You would think that after finding the ring..I would have been prepared, but...even when I found the ring..something kept telling me I wasn't ready.

****

Bessie: No, I think you're ready...I just don't think he's the one you're ready for.

****

Joey: But he's so perfect, I mean...we have alot of fun together and....if he's not the one for me...then who is?

Bessie, Mike, Jen, Jack, and Grams all look at each other, thinking of the same person. Joey notices their glances.

****

Joey: What?

****

Mike: Nothing, Joey. You'll figure it out because who ever you are meant to be with...fate will find a way of bringing you two together and when you do get together, you'll realize that he is in fact the one for you.

****

Joey: Yeah, but..I'm 25 years old, dad. How much longer am I gonna have to wait?

****

Grams: I think it's going to happen sooner than you think, my dear.

Joey stares at Grams, who is slowly getting up from her chair, wondering why she said that.

****

Grams: Well, if you don't mind, I think I'm going to retire for the night. We've got a long day ahead of us.

Grams leans down and kisses Jen on the head. Jen looks up at her and smiles. Grams exits when they hear the baby crying.

****

Jack: Don't worry. I'll tend to her.

****

Bessie: Oh, I'll come with you.

****

Jack: Okay.

Bessie and Jack leave the kitchen.

****

Mike: Well, I've got some work I need to finish up before going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning.

****

Jen: Good night, Mr.Potter.

****

Joey: (smiles) G'night, dad.

Mike kisses Joey on the cheek and leaves the room.

****

Joey: So, Jen, how is Grams doing?

****

Jen: Uh, she's doing okay. Some days she seems as healthy as ever and others, she's really tired.

****

Joey: You look like you're pretty tired yourself.

****

Jen: Oh well, it's just from tending to Amy and helping Grams out. Nothing big.

Joey stares at her, feeling a little worried. She had noticed that Jen looked a little pale too, but she didn't want to say anything.

****

Joey: Well, why don't you go get some sleep? I can tend to Amy if she needs anything.

****

Jen: No. Jack already said no one was going to take care of her but him tonight.

They laugh.

****

Joey: He loves her so much.

Jen smiles.

****

Jen: Yes, he does.

They sit in silence for a minute. Then..

****

Jen: Well,I think I'm going to take you up on that offer and head to bed.

****

Joey: Okay. I'll see you in the morning.

****

Jen: Good night, Jo

.

****

Joey: Night, Jen.

Joey watches Jen slowly make her way out of the kitchen and down the hallway. She sits there with her mind suddenly going back to what Grams said and how all of them looked at each other when she asked who was the right one for her. How did they know? Why wouldn't they tell her?.......Who were they thinking of?

Jen slowly gets in the bed and covers up. Jack is just putting Amy down.

****

Jack: She's sound asleep. Did she go partying tonight too?

Jen laughs.

Jack walks over to the bed and lays down beside her. They are facing each other. Jen smiles.

****

Jen: Remember when we used to do this when we lived together? Almost every night, we'd lie in bed together, just talking about things going on and what was on our minds.

****

Jack: Yeah. I miss that.

****

Jen: Me too.

Jack looks into her eyes trying to figure out if she wants to tell him something

.

****

Jack: Anything you want to talk about?

****

Jen: No. Why?

Jen worried Jack when she answered so quickly, but he knew she wasn't going to tell him anything if she didn't want to.

****

Jack: I was just wondering

.

****

Jen: What about you?

****

Jack: No. Nothing.

****

Jen: Have you talked to Doug lately?

****

Jack: No. Not in a while

.

****

Jen: I still don't understand why you ended things between the two of you. You made a great couple and I could tell you were happy.

****

Jack: He just wasn't ready for everything.

****

Jen: And how do you know that? He's been openly gay for seven months now.

****

Jack: But he just never really wanted to go anywhere in public together. We always had to go out of town just to be together! I didn't want that.

****

Jen: Maybe he's just scared.

****

Jack: Of what though? I mean, his dad has accepted it and especially Pacey. Everyone still cares about him.

****

Jen: Yeah, but remember when you first came out? It wasn't that easy for you either! At all, but you got through it because we all supported you! I mean, it took you a year before you started dating! Doug's only been out for seven months! You got to give him credit for that.

****

Jack: You're right, but it still doesn't help with the things that are going on right now.

****

Jen: Maybe you should call him or go to his house.

****

Jack: I'll think about it. No promises though.

****

Jen: Okay. Fine.

Jack smiles.

****

Jack: So, what about you? Been dating anyone lately?

****

Jen: Jack, you know if was dating someone, you'd know.

****

Jack: Yeah, but I just hoping maybe you had found someone.

****

Jen: I have, Jack.

Jack looks at her.

****

Jen: You. I don't need another man in my life when I've got you. And more importantly, Amy loves you. That's all that matters to me.

Jack smiles. They stare at each other, feeling the chemistry between them. Of course it's not a romantic chemistry, but for as long as they could remember, they had had this certain bond that no one else did and they loved each other.

****

Jack: You've changed the most.

Jen laughs.

****

Jack: I'm serious.

****

Jen: No. I just became a mommy and with that comes responsibility and maturity.

Jack smiles. Jen looks over at Amy's cradle, watching her sleep.

****

Jen: You know, it's an amazing feeling. Being a mom. I never knew you could love someone so much.

She begins to laugh.

****

Jen: I mean, I don't even know how to program my TiVo, yet I'm capable of taking care of a baby.

Jack smiles. They sit there in silence, watching Amy sleep....until Jack speaks.

****

Jack: I forgot to tell you, but I ran into someone the other day.

****

Jen: Oh yeah? Who?

****

Jack: Dru Valentine.

****

Jen: Dru Valentine? The Dru Valentine? The one who pretty much almost ruined senior year for all of us?

****

Jack: That's the one.

****

Jen: What's he doing back in Capeside? The way he talked, once he was gone for college, he never wanted to come back ever again.

****

Jack: Apparently he owns the Yacht Club.

Jen laughs.

****

Jen: Oh my god! I do not believe this! Why does he own the Yacht Club? He hated that place.

****

Jack: I asked him the exact same question but he never really gave me a straight answer.

****

Jen: Is he still the loser he was back then?

****

Jack: He doesn't seem to be, but who knows. We didn't talk long. He asked about you though.

****

Jen: Oh, really?

****

Jack: He wanted to know what you were up to. I'm told him you had a baby now.

****

Jen: I bet he had a smart remark to that.

****

Jack: No. He just told me to tell you congratulations.

****

Jen: Wow. I must say I'm impressed.

****

Jack: Yeah. I was too.

Jen closes her eyes. Jack stares at her for a minute. He felt like there was something Jen wasn't telling him. Something important, yet he had no idea what it could be, but he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

****

Jack: I'll let you get to sleep.

He starts to get up.

****

Jen:(sleepily) Jack?

****

Jack: Yeah?

****

Jen: Could you stay in here with me tonight?

****

Jack: Yeah. Sure.

Jack lays back down and gets under the covers. He faces Jen. She smiles, her eyes still closed.

****

Jen: Thank you.

Jack kisses her on the forehead and then closes his own eyes.

****

Jack: Goonight, Jen.

****

Jen: Night, Jack.

"In My Life" by Trina Hamlin begins to play

We see Joey rowing towards a dock. She ties it off and gets out. She smiles as she sees the house. It's Dawson's.

"I see your house  
I see your light  
I see your little chair set just right  
I look around me and take it all in  
Then I start to look again"

Joey starts walking up the lawn.

Dawson sat at his desk, in his bedroom, typing away on his laptop. He stops and begins to scan over what he just wrote. He sighs and starts erasing everything. When he's finished, he leans back in his chair and closes his eyes. He was so frustrated. Why was it so hard for him to figure out how the first season finale was going to end? Why didn't he just write what really happened? Maybe it was because he wished sometimes that things had turned out differently. That maybe if him and Joey hadn't of gotten together so quickly, things would have worked out between them. He just couldn't figure it out.

"Oh I try to find you  
See you in my life  
Try to put in my chair  
See you in my life  
Somehow it fades and dims in my sight  
Where am I gonna put you in my life"

Joey starts to climb the ladder.

He hears a noise outside that startles him. He listens for it again. (Squeak!)

Dawson gets up, closes his laptop and slowly walks to the side of the window. He lifts the laptop over his head, ready to swing at whatever comes through that window.

Suddenly, Joey comes tumbling through the window. Head first. Dawson realizes who it is and relaxes.

****

Joey: Ow!

Dawson laughs.

****

Dawson: You scared the crap out of me!

****

Joey: It's not as easy as it once was.

Joey slowly starts to get up.

****

Joey: I think I might have broken something.

She sets herself up on the bed.

****

Dawson: What are you doing here?

****

Joey: I don't know. I was at the B&B and everyone pretty much had gone to bed and I just wasn't really all that tired and...I don't know...I guess I had an impulse. I felt like going somewhere and when I set out...for some reason..I ended up here.

Dawson smiles.

****

Joey: Did you know they put a Mcdonald's on Hudson?!

Dawson laughs.

****

Joey: We are just one Old Navy away from being destroyed.

Dawson is sitting on the windowsill now, just staring at Joey, smiling. Joey looks at him.

****

Joey: Were you sleeping? Because if you were I could just...

****

Dawson: No, no! I wasn't sleeping. I...I'm glad you came here. There's still so much I want to talk to you about.

Joey nods and smiles. Dawson smiles back. Joey starts rubbing her knee.

****

Joey: Ah, that did hurt!

They both start laughing

.

It was midnight and Pacey had just finished cleaning everything up. He walks out the door and begins to lock it.

****

Voice: Have a party tonight?

Pacey turns around and sighs when he sees who it is

.

****

Pacey: Madison, what are doing here?

Madison walks up to him and touches his face. You can see her face now. She's really attractive, but older. Much older. Looks like Pacey still has a thing for older women.

****

Madison: I miss you, Pacey.

Pacey takes his hands and wraps them around her wrists, pulling her hands down.

****

Pacey: I've already told you. It's over.

****

Madison: I just don't understand.

****

Pacey: You're married! We almost got caught.....by your own husband I might add! I really don't want that to happen. It's not that much fun!

Pacey walks past her.

****

Madison: Don't you dare walk away from me!

Pacey turns back around to face her.

****

Pacey: I am not fifteen years old. I am twenty-five and I can do whatever I damn please!

Pacey starts to walk off again. Madison runs in front of him.

****

Madison: If you walk away, Pacey, I'll claim that you attacked me.

****

Pacey: Go ahead and do that, Madison and lets see who's out of the job because if you can't remember quite so well, you work for me and I know it's hard for you to find a decent job and I know you need as much money as you can get right now, but I can fire you on the spot!

Madison just stares at him, knowing what he just said was true, and he really would do it.

****

Pacey: Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to get some sleep because I have a wedding to go to tomorrow.

Pacey starts to walk off and then sighs when he remembers something.

****

Pacey: I guess I'll see you there since your husband is such a good friend of the groom, but until then....good night, Madison.

Pacey leaves and gets into his car. Madison just stands there mad as ever.

See outside of Dawson's house as we zoom in on the window, where you can see a dancing light, which tells us the TV is on.

Dawson and Joey are layed back on the bed, watching the TV screen. Dawson reaches for the remote and flips the TV off.

****

Joey: Finally! I don't have to suffer anymore.

****

Dawson: What's wrong with the movie "Cursed"? It's got a great story and it's done by a great team, Wes Craven and Kevin Williamson.

****

Joey: I decided a long time ago that I wasn't going to watch anything else written by Kevin Williamson.

****

Dawson: Why?

****

Joey: I don't know. I guess because it just seemed to me that he always starts everything off really good and then builds it up throughout the story, but then lets you down at the end.

****

Dawson: How does he let you down at the end? All of his endings end up happy.

****

Joey: Maybe happy, but unfulfilled! The endings just never really go with what started it all. So, I just refuse to watch anything of his. Why waste my time?

Dawson laughs to himself. Joey notices

.

****

Joey: What?

****

Dawson: Nothing. It's just...whenever I start to think you've changed a lot, you do something that makes me realize you're still the same ole Joey Potter, who gets persnickety all the time.

****

Joey: I did not get persnickety!

Dawson rolls his eyes.

****

Joey: I didn't!

****

Dawson: You can tell yourself whatever you want, but I know the truth!

Joey stares at him a minute and then sticks her tongue out. They sit there in silence for a minute, smiling to themselves thinking about how they're already reverting back to their old Dawson and Joey ways.

****

Joey: You know, even though I didn't really like the movie.....I'm really glad we did this tonight. You know, hang out and watch a movie. Talk about things. I didn't realize how much I missed this until tonight.

Dawson smiles.

****

Dawson: Me either.

****

Joey: Plus, I don't really get the chance to watch many movies these days. I mean I have the time, but Chris doesn't like movies all that much. He likes books.

****

Dawson: Sounds like Rebecca.

The mention of a girl's name catches Joey's attention. Completely.

****

Joey: Who's Rebecca?

****

Dawson: Oh..she's just a girl back in LA that I was...well...sort of seeing I guess.

****

Joey: So, I take it you two are no longer together?

****

Dawson: No. It's definately over.

****

Joey: What happened?

****

Dawson: Well, of course the obvious. She didn't like me being caught up so much in the show. She wanted all my attention towards her, but I told her I couldn't do that. Plus, she kind of got obsessive.

He laughs.

****

Dawson: Just my luck huh?

****

Joey: What do you mean?

Dawson sits there a minute thinking. He sighs.

****

Dawson: I'm so lonely, Jo.

Joey tries to swallow the lump that has just begun to form in her throat. She remembers hearing those exact same words being said to her on the night of Dawson's sixteenth birthday. The night she told him she loved him when she knew he couldn't hear her. Why didn't she let him hear her? She knew that's all he ever wanted to hear her say, and she wanted him to know, but for some reason, she just couldn't.

****

Dawson: All the girls that I've dated back in LA, which hasn't been many, they all dumped me. All for the same reason too. Is that the way my life is gonna be from now on? Am I ever gonna find someone, Jo? Someone I love that will love me back?

Joey sits there just staring at him. Feeling for him. Wanting to reach out to him. What she felt surprised her. Scared her. She didn't know what to make of it. A part of her wanted to tell him, "You already have and she's right here in front of you! It's me, Dawson. I'm the one that will love you back." Why did she feel that? What was going on?

****

Joey: Of course you will, Dawson.

She knew she couldn't let on what she was thinking.

****

Joey: You've just got to give it time. Everything will fall into place when it's supposed to. Besides...you're one of the good ones and you deserve all the happiness in the world.

Dawson stared at her, looking into those big brown eyes. Joey felt herself getting caught up in his gaze. She felt her heart start to beat faster. What was going on? She had to stop it before it got any further.

Joey: Well, I better get going.

She starts to get up.

****

Dawson: I'll drive you

.

Dawson gets up too and then begins to yawn.

****

Dawson: On second though, no I won't. We'll just sleep.

Joey is shocked by his idea.

****

Joey: What?!

****

Dawson: Oh come on. You know the drill. That's your side and this one's mine.

Joey just stares at him. She knew it really wasn't a good idea after all the feelings that had been building up just from sitting beside him, but sleeping? Just like old times?

Dawson smiles.

****

Dawson: There's no weird feelings, no pining away for each other...just sleep.

Joey knew if she declined, he would know something was up.

****

Joey: Well, I guess. I mean..,we are adults.

Dawson and Joey begin to fold down the covers. They both slip in.

****

Dawson: Wanna put in another movie?

****

Joey: Sure, but I get to pick it this time.

Joey smiles as she leans over Dawson to get the remote. Her hand that is placed on the other side of Dawson, on the bed, to hold herself up, accidentally slips and she starts to fall off, head first, but Dawson quickly catches her.

There they are. Face to face. Their eyes, looking straight into each other's. Joey just lays there, her heart racing, which makes her wonder if it's because of the scare she got when she almost went head first into the floor, or if it was because of the fact that she was in Dawson's arms. She wants to pull away, she wants to say something, but all her physical strength and words are weak. What happens next surprises both of them.

Joey slowly lifts up and kisses Dawson.

"Heaven" by DJ Sammy (slow version) begins to play

Dawson can't believe what's happening. Joey is kissing him. Joey Potter. The girl he had been in love with for as long as he could remember. Except now things were different. Joey wasn't that girl anymore....she was a mature woman. He wants to pull away becaue he doesn't wants things to get carried away and then them end up regretting it....but he can't.

"Oh, thinking about our younger years  
It was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more"

Next thing Joey knew, she was on her back and Dawson was on top of her. Their kisses had turned more passionately. Suddenly, they stop and they look into each other's eyes. Dawson brushes Joey's hair away from her eyes. Joey looks up at him. She knew if she didn't end things now, things would get carried away. But, for some reason, she couldn't. She liked the way she felt at this moment. It was a sense of comfort, safety, and....love. But why was she feeling these things? It didn't make sense. She had moved on with her life. But, right now she didn't care. All she cared about right now was that she wanted to be with Dawson. No one else. Joey lifts up and kisses him again.

"Baby, you're all that I want  
When I'm lying here in your arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in Heaven  
Love is all that I need  
And I'll find it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see  
We're in Heaven"

Joey starts to unbutton Dawson's shirt as he slowly begins to pull her's off. Their lips meet again and their hands begin to roam each other's bodies.

"I've been waiting for so long  
For someting to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now my dreams are coming true  
For the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you"

They break away one last time. Dawson looks at Joey asking her, "Are you sure this is what you want?" with his eyes. Slowly, a smile spreads across her face, letting him know. He smiles back. Their lips find each other's once again and Dawson slowly lays Joey back down on the bed knowing that the decision they've made will change many things, but all that mattered right now was that...they were in Heaven.

"Oh, oh, oh  
We're in Heaven."

****

FADE TO BLACK


	4. Part 3

****

Part 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters. KW is the one that owns these amazing characters.

Type: It's a surprise...have to read and find out!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The gang is back in Capeside and are about to reunite for Gale's wedding....but what seems to be happiness will all turn to heartache.

__

Fade in:

"Show Me Heaven" by Jessica Andrews begins to play.

It's a new day. The wedding day. The creek is flowing peacefully flowing as the sunlight reflects off of it. The spring birds are chirping and everything is just perfect.

"There you go, flashing fever from your eyes

Hey baby, come over here and shut them tight"

Camera shows Ext. of Dawson's house and slowly zooms in on Dawson's window.

"I'm not denying, we're flying above it all

Hold my hand, don't let me fall"

Int. of bedroom:

The beautiful sunlight is shining through the window. Dawson and Joey's clothes are seen strewn about on the floor as the camera pans over to Dawson and Joey, asleep in his bed.

"You've got such amazing grace

I've never felt this way"

Dawson is on his back with his arm around Joey, who is lying on her side with her head resting on Dawson's chest.

"Oh, show me heaven, cover me

Leave me breathless

Oh, show me heaven, please"

Joey's eyes slowly open. She blinks away her sleepiness and her eyes begin to wander around the room, trying to figure out where she is. When she realizes she is in Dawson's room, a feeling of happiness rushes through her. She has never felt so…alive. She turns her head to the left and sees Dawson, sleeping peacefully. Joey smiles and slowly lifts herself up and props her head up with her elbow. She stares at him for a minute then finally leans in to kiss him, but before her lips meet his, she stops. Joey stares at him wanting to kiss him and wake him up so he can kiss her back and make love to her once more, just like they did the morning after finally sleeping together. Yet, something stops her. Something was telling her she couldn't do this. Was it her head telling her this…or was it her heart? Joey can't figure it out, but she knows she has to leave before Dawson wakes up because she knows she'll have to give him some answers. She knows she'll have to face him sooner or later, but she just can't right now…she still needed to figure out things herself. Joey slowly eases her way out of Dawson's reach and begins to put on her clothes. After putting her shirt on, she writes out a little note that says, "See you at he wedding. Love, Joey" and places it on his pillow. She finally makes her way over to the window and starts to climb out, but before she does, she turns back to look at Dawson once more. Why was she doing this? She told herself last night that going through with this would change things, but she wouldn't regret it. So, why did she feel so scared? Why was she running away? All she knows is that she needs to get away right now.

****

Joey: (whispers) I'll see ya, Dawson.

Joey quickly climbs out the window and climbs down the ladder. She runs across the lawn, towards the dock.

Pacey walks into his bathroom and looks into the mirror to fix his tie when he hears a knock at the door. He walks out into the hallway and to the door. He opens it. It's Doug, dressed in a nice tuxedo. A big smile appears on Pacey's face.

****

Pacey: Dougie!

****

Doug: Hey Pacey. Nice to see you so cheerful today_._

Doug walks in as Pacey closes the door.

****

Pacey: Well, if I remember correctly, there is a special and happy occasion taking place today.

__

Pacey walks into the kitchen. Doug follows him.

****

Pacey: You are going, right?

****

Doug: Of course I'm going.

****

Pacey: I thought you were. Jack is going to be there.

__

A look of aggravation crosses Doug's face.

****

Doug: I'm not going because Jack is going to be there. I'm simply going for Gale. No one else.

****

Pacey: Okay. Whatever you say, Dougie.

__

Doug rolls his eyes. Pacey opens the refrigerator and gets out a bottle of water. He holds it up, asking Doug if he would like one.

****

Doug: No thanks.

__

Pacey closes the refrigerator and sits down at the dinner bar.

****

Pacey: You know, you and Jack are gonna have to talk to each other sooner or later. You can't hide from each other forever.

****

Doug: (sighs) I know. I guess I'm just waiting for him to say something first. I mean, he's the one that broke things off.

****

Pacey: Yeah, and for good reasons.

****

Doug: What is that supposed to mean?

****

Pacey: Doug, all Jack ever wanted was a good relationship with you. You're the first guy he has ever really cared about and the way you kept acting, it made it look like you didn't feel the same way.

****

Doug: But, he doesn't know how I feel.

****

Pacey: Well, then tell him.

****

Doug: I…I can't, Pacey. I'm just not ready to deal with everything that comes along with…with being gay.

__

Pacey stands up.

****

Pacey: Well, there. You see? It's not Jack that needs to make the first move. It's all up to you, big bro.

__

Pacey walks out of the kitchen leaving Doug sitting there thinking about what Pacey just said.

__

Jack and Bessie are sitting on the couch, playing with Amy when Joey walks in. Joey closes the door and falls back against it with a sigh. Bessie and Jack both look up.

****

Bessie: (smiling) And where were you all night?

__

Joey glares at her sister.

****

Joey: Just out.

****

Bessie: Yeah. Sure.

__

Joey rolls her eyes and walks into the kitchen. Bessie gets up and follows. Jack smiles, picks up Amy and follows too.

****

Bessie: Uh, Chris called.

__

Joey almost chokes on her drink when she hears Bessie say that. She had completely forgotten about Chris last night and today.

****

Joey: What?

****

Bessie: Yeah. He called to make sure you had gotten here okay.

****

Joey: What did you tell him?

****

Bessie: I told him no. Your plane crashed.

__

Joey's eyes widen.

****

Bessie: What do you think I told him, Joey?!

****

Joey: (laughs) Don't do that, Bessie!

__

Jack sits Amy up on the kitchen bar and starts to stare at Joey.

****

Joey: What?!

****

Jack: So…what happened?

__

Jen walks in. She is already dressed, wearing a medium-length, rose printed dress with her hair pulled halfway up.

****

Jen: Oh! Look who finally decided to come home!

__

She gives Joey a teasing grin. Joey smiles and laughs as she slumps down in a chair at the bar and places her head in her hands.

****

Bessie: Come on, Joey! You can't torture us like this!

****

Joey: Okay! Fine!

__

Everyone crowds around in front of her, staring and waiting for an answer.

****

Joey: I was at Dawson's.

__

Everyone's eyes widen and they all smile.

****

Bessie: And uh…what happened at Dawson's that caused you to stay all night?

****

Joey: Okay! No more! I'm ending this conversation right now, so don't even try. (pause) I need to get ready.

__

Joey leaves the three of them standing there, thinking. Jen walks over to Jack and picks Amy up.

****

Jen: Hey sweetie!

__

Bessie turns toward the sink and begins to wash some dishes. Jack walks over to Jen and kisses her on the cheek.

****

Jack: You look beautiful!

****

Jen: (smiles) Thank you.

__

Silence fills the room again as they all start thinking about what happened between Dawson and Joey.

****

Jen: Do you think, maybe…?

__

Jen and Bessie look at Jack, waiting for his opinion.

****

Jack: Oh yeah! Definitely!

__

Bessie and Jen look at each other and smile.

__

The ceremony has just ended and Gale and Stan are cutting the cake. Everyone applauds as Gale and Stand feed each other a piece of cake and kiss. Gale turns toward Dawson, who pulls her in for a hug and whispers something in her ear.

****

Dawson: I'm happy for you, mom. Dad would be too.

__

Gale looks at her son, tears filling her eyes, and smiles.

****

Gale: Thanks, sweetie.

__

Everything has died down a little as most of the guests are either relaxing under the tents or having a good time on the dance floor. Jen sneaks behind one of the tents and takes something out of her purse. It's a prescription bottle full of pills. She takes two, followed by a drink of wine.

****

Voice: You know, you shouldn't do that.

__

Jen quickly turns around when she hears the all too familiar voice. It's Dru Valentine, looking more handsome than ever.

****

Jen: (smiles) Dru Valentine. What brings you to this occasion? Did you come to bring bad luck to the bride and groom? It's your specialty.

****

Dru: (sarcastically) Ouch! That one hurt! I can tell you haven't lost your wit.

__

Jen shrugs.

****

Dru: Actually, I was invited, thank you. For your information, I've gotten to know Stan and Gale quite well over the years. Stan helps me manage the Yacht Club.

****

Jen: Yeah, Jack told me about your job. What's up with that? I thought you hated that place.

****

Dru: I hated my mother, not the club.

****

Jen: Right. (pause) So, how is the wicked one?

****

Dru: Wouldn't know. I haven't heard from her in five years.

****

Jen: I'm sorry.

****

Dru: About what? That could be the best thing that's ever happened to me.

__

Jen laughs.

****

Jen: So, what are you doing back here anyway?

****

Dru: I was looking for you and when I saw you sneak behind this tent, I decided to follow you. I didn't know you were secretly popping pills. What are they for?

****

Jen: Okay, I admit it. I'm medicating. I'm an anxiety ridden mother. They help.

****

Dru: Yeah, Jack told me you had a little one. I'd love to meet her.

****

Jen: Well, you can't right now. She's asleep.

****

Dru: I can wait. Don't want to wake her up. You look like you need a break from everything. You're not looking too good.

****

Jen: Gee, thanks.

****

Dru: No, I mean…

__

Dru laughs, a little embarrassed.

****

Dru: I meant that you just don't look like you feel well. That's all.

__

Jen smiles.

****

Jen: I know what you meant.

__

They stare at each other for a moment, feeling a little closeness between them.

****

Dru: Anyway, I was looking for you because I wanted to ask you a question.

****

Jen: And what question would that be?

__

Dru holds out his hand.

****

Dru: Would you like to dance?

__

Jen stares at his hand a few moments and then smiles.

****

Jen: You know what? I'd love to.

__

Dru smiles as Jen places her hand in his and they walk toward the dance floor.

__

Dawson is sitting in the kitchen, typing on his laptop. Gale walks in.

****

Gale: There you are! What are you doing?!

****

Dawson: I'm working!

****

Gale: No, Dawson Leery…you're hiding. I think you'd rather sit in here with the imaginary versions of your friends than go out there and talk to the real ones…

****

Dawson: Actually, I have a deadline.

****

Gale: Right. And this has nothing to do with a certain Joey Potter who climbed out your window this morning…

****

Dawson: Mom!

****

Gale: I don't wanna know anything about it, but if you're afraid to go out there and talk to her…

****

Dawson: I'm not afraid. I'm just…confused and insecure.

__

Gale's tone softens and she sits down beside Dawson.

****

Gale: Why?

****

Dawson: I don't know. Falling back completely into the past. I mean…basically right now, my whole life…is about the past. I spend every day re-living my past, watching other people act it out. (pause) The past has become my future.

__

Gale smiles at her son, shaking her head.

****

Gale: It's become you present. Your future is in the future. And that's the good news, honey. You're the writer. You get to tell the story any way you want. And if you're not happy with the script…I say you get out there, join the party, and start rewriting.

__

Dawson sighs and eyes his mother.

****

Dawson: Not bad. Your dialogue was a little clunky, but you made your point.

__

Gale pulls Dawson up out of his chair and pushes him toward the door.

__

Dru and Jen are dancing. He says something that makes her laugh.

****

Dru: You know, I don't think we've ever gotten along like this before. At least, not for this amount of time.

****

Jen: Don't push it.

__

Dru laughs.

****

Dru: Right. (pause) Do you remember the senior prom?

****

Jen: (groans) How could I forget? It was one of the most horrible nights of my life! First, I had to find out that you were my prom date.

__

Dru smiles and the memory, about to laugh.

****

Jen: Then, I decide I'm going to get wasted and jump off the boat.

****

Dru: But I saved you.

__

Jen thinks back to that night and how her and Dru ended up confessing their troubles to each other.

****

Jen: That's right. You did.

****

Dru: Oh, so you forgot that?

__

Jen laughs.

****

Jen: No, I didn't forget that.

__

Silence. Then…

****

Jen: I don't think I've ever really told you "thank you".

****

Dru: Don't worry about it. Besides, I probably would never have gotten another date if all the girls in school thought I let my prom date go overboard.

__

Jen playfully punches Dru in the shoulder.

****

Jen: Well, thanks anyway.

__

Dru smiles.

****

Dru: There's one thing I've regretted ever since that night.

****

Jen: What? The fact that you didn't get me into bed?

****

Dru: No. (pause) We didn't get to dance.

__

Jen is touched. In all her life, she had never heard Dru Valentine say anything so sweet, and the best part was he said it to her.

****

Jen: Well…I guess we're making up for that right now.

****

Dru: Yeah. I guess you're right.

__

They smile at each other. Jen lightly places her head on Dru's shoulder and closes her eyes as they continue to dance.

__

Dawson walks outside and looks around. He spots Joey, who is standing alone. He starts to walk toward her, but stops when he sees Pacey walk up to her. Dawson watches from afar for a few minutes and then turns and walks away.

__

Pacey and Joey are talking. Joey's eyes begin to wander, looking for Dawson. Pacey turns toward the dance floor and sees Dru and Jen dancing.

****

Pacey: Well, well, well! Look who seems to be having a nice time out on the dance floor.

__

Joey follows Pacey's gaze. A look of surprise appears on her face.

****

Joey: I wonder how that happened.

****

Pacey: I don't know, but they seem to be enjoying each other's company.

__

Joey watches them. A small smile appears on her face as she realizes how happy Jen seemed to be at that moment. Maybe she has finally found someone who could make her happy. Then Joey begins to wonder if it was possible that she could ever do that same.

****

Pacey: You know, I just remembered something.

****

Joey: What's that?

****

Pacey: Dancing lessons. You and I took dancing lessons.

****

Joey: That's true, we did. I have the permanently bruised toes to prove it.

****

Pacey: Well, that's only because you have freakishly long toes that are more like fingers…

****

Joey: Hey!

__

Pacey laughs.

****

Pacey: So, what do ya say we drag those finger-toes onto the dance floor and see what happens?

__

Joey smiles.

****

Joey: You're on!

__

Joey places her hand in Pacey's as they walk to the dance floor.

__

"Have a Little Faith in Me" by John Hiatt begins to play on the CD player as the band takes a break.

__

Pacey and Joey are dancing and talking. Lily, being chased by Alex, runs through the crowd of dancers. Bessie follows, trying to catch them.

****

Bessie: Alex! Lily!

__

"When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see

Just let my love throw a spark, baby

And have a little faith in me"

__

Pacey and Joey laugh at the two little ones having fun. A smile lingers on Joey's face as she begins to think back to when her and Dawson were that age, doing the exact same thing.

****

Pacey: That sure does bring back a lot of memories of growing up.

****

Joey: Yeah. I know.

****

Pacey: It's funny how life seems to repeat itself sometimes, isn't it?

__

Joey nods, not really listening to him. She is completely zoned out, thinking of Dawson. Pacey notices.

__

"When the tears you cry, are all you can believe

Just give these lovin' arms a try and baby

Have a little faith in me"

****

Pacey: Jo?

__

Joey snaps back to reality.

****

Joey: What?

__

Pacey laughs.

****

Pacey: What's going on in that little head of yours?

****

Joey: Nothing. I…I've just got a lot of my mind today.

****

Pacey: No kidding.

__

Joey ignores his comment.

****

Joey: So…what's up with you?

****

Pacey: What do you mean?

****

Joey: I know something is bothering you. So, why don't you go ahead and tell me?

__

"Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me"

****

Pacey: (lying) I have no idea what you're talking about, Jo.

****

Joey: You haven't really been acting like yourself today until you came and talked to me while ago.

****

Pacey: See? There it is. Proof that I'm a better person when I'm with you.

__

Joey gives a short nervous laugh. Dawson and Jen appear on the dance floor beside them.

****

Jen: Hey guys! Dawson won't let me lead. Let's switch.

__

Pacey and Joey nod. Joey goes to Dawson, while Pacey goes to Jen.

****

Pacey: Lead the way!

__

Pacey and Jen twirl away.

__

"When your secret heart, cannot speak so easily

Come here darlin' an from a whisper start

Have a little faith in me"

__

Dawson and Joey stare at each other. This was the first time they had been face to face since the night before.

****

Joey: Hey!

****

Dawson: (smiles) Hey.

__

They come closer together and start to dance, slowly. It's silent for a few moments, then…

****

Dawson: You left in a hurry this morning.

****

Joey: (rambling) I had to get ready. Plus, you were snoring. Plus the déjà vu factor was just…a lot to take. It was like an acid flashback…well, without the swirling colors and stuff. I mean…I guess. I've never actually taken acid…so I'm not really sure, about the colors, but…I mean metaphorically, anyway…

__

Dawson smiles.

__

"When your back's against the wall, just turn around

You will see

I will catch you, I will catch your fall

Just have a little faith in me"

****

Dawson: I'm glad you're nervous too.

****

Joey: What do you mean?

****

Dawson: You ramble when you're nervous.

****

Joey: What is this…rag on Joey Potter day?

****

Dawson: I like that you ramble when you're nervous. I like that I know that you ramble when you're nervous. (pause) And I like that I can still make you nervous.

__

They stare at each other for a charged beat.

__

"Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me"

__

Joey shakes her head and smiles self-consciously.

****

Dawson: What?

****

Joey: From rambling idiot to speechless in five seconds flat…

__

They stare at each other again.

__

"They say time, time is a friend for you and me

There is no end, all you gotta do is

Have a little faith in me"

****

Dawson: So, where do we go from here?

__

Their voices have gone to a whisper.

****

Joey: Where do you want it to go?

__

Both of them are completely caught up in the moment. Dawson tries to speak, but he can't. So, he tries something else. He slowly starts moving in to kiss her. Joey slowly closes her eyes, her lips awaiting for his to meet hers.

__

"Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me

Have a little faith in me"

__

Jen and Pacey appear again, making Dawson and Joey snap back to reality.

****

Jen: Please, take him back! He keeps stepping on my toes!

****

Pacey: Whatever! It's a conspiracy…

__

Pacey and Joey go back to dancing with each other as Dawson and Jen resume and drift away.

__

"Jealous" by Sinead O'Connor begins to play.

"You're jealous

You can't stand to see me get along without you

Like I do

You told me too"

__

Joey looks over Pacey's shoulder at Dawson and Jen. Dawson looks over at Joey. When their eyes meet, Joey quickly turns away. Joey notices Maddie staring at them intently.

****

Joey: Um…I think we have an audience…

__

Pacey notices too. He sighs of annoyance.

__

"Now you're jealous

You don't know how hard it was to be alone without you

And wanting you, like I do"

****

Joey: So, I see some things never change. Still breakin' hearts, Pace?

****

Pacey: I guess you could say that.

__

"I would have stayed if you'd wanted

Would have been willing

But you said that I treat you so badly

I can't be forgiven"

__

Joey eyes Maddie, who is staring at her evilly, seething with jealousy.

****

Joey: She's not going to hurt me is she?

****

Pacey: Wanna help me get rid of her?

****

Joey: (suspicious) How?

__

Pacey looks at Maddie to make sure she's watching, and then he dips Joey and kisses her on the lips.

__

"You're jealous

You don't know how hard it is to be a woman in love with you

When you're so cruel, and so jealous

You don't think about anybody else's feelings but your own

Are you coming home?"

__

After a moment, they break apart. Both of them are stunned, definitely feeling something. Pacey notices over Joey's shoulder, Maddie walking away and shaking her head. He turns back to Joey.

****

Pacey: Thanks.

****

Joey: (still stunned) Uh huh..

__

"I would have stayed if you'd wanted

Would have been willing

But you said I hurt you so badly

Can't be forgiven"

__

Joey has to force herself to recover. She felt every bit of that kiss…but how? How could she have feelings for Dawson one minute and then realize she still had feelings for Pacey as well? Nothing made since. Suddenly, Dawson's voice is heard from across the floor, panicked.

****

Dawson: Jen!

__

Joey and Pacey rush over to find Jen passed out on the dance floor, Dawson kneeling over her.

****

Dawson: I don't know what happened, she just…she just collapsed.

__

Grams appears, looking worried sick.

****

Grams: Jennifer! Someone find her bag. She needs her pills.

__

Dru kneels down beside her now.

****

Dru: I just saw her take two.

****

Grams: Dear Lord, this shouldn't be happening.

__

Jack runs up, looking worried.

****

Jack: What's going on?!

****

Grams: Call an ambulance. Hurry!

__

Someone takes off running toward the house.

****

Dawson: What's wrong with her?

****

Grams: For God's sake, hurry! We have to get her to a hospital! Now!

__

Grams kneels down beside Jen, frightened.

****

Jack: Why?! What's going on here?

****

Grams: She's sick.

****

Jack: What are you talking about?! She was fine…

****

Grams: She's not fine! She's sick. It's her heart.

__

Grams picks Jen's head up and lays it in her lap. She starts lightly caressing her hair.

****

Grams: My baby, Jen.

__

The gang look at each other, never being more worried in their lives.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	5. Part 4

****

Part 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters. KW is the one that owns these amazing characters.

Type: It's a surprise...have to read and find out!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The gang is back in Capeside and are about to reunite for Gale's wedding....but what seems to be happiness will all turn to heartache.

__

Fade in:

Int. of hospital:

See Jen lying on a hospital table, still unconscious. The doctors are working frantically around her, their faces worried.

Dawson, Joey, Jack, Pacey, Grams, and Dru are all waiting out in the hallway. All are silent. Stunned. Jack is holding Amy, comforting her as Dawson paces back and forth.

****

Dawson: It's been hours. What is going on in there and why won't they talk to us?

****

Grams: They're monitoring her. Her vitals have been compromised and they're waiting for her doctors in New York to confer before they let us know anything.

__

Joey kneels down in front of Grams, staring up at her.

****

Joey: What's wrong with her? You know, don't you?

__

Grams stares at Joey a second, then quickly turns her head. They all look at each other, knowing that Grams knows something. She hesitates a moment, but then decides to open up. Maybe it can help calm them…and herself.

****

Grams: It's just a small problem, really. It was always there, we just didn't know it until the pregnancy. An abnormality in her heart. That's why she fainted. But it isn't serious, I assure you. She'll be more embarrassed than anything else when she wakes up…

****

Joey: (curiously) Really?

__

Grams puts on her best smile and pats Joey on the shoulder.

****

Grams: Yes. (pause) Now, where is that doctor?

__

Grams quickly stands up, trying to avoid Joey's stare. She's freaking out inside, though she tries to hide it from everyone. Joey slowly stands up herself, still not sure.

__

Finally, a doctor approaches and takes Grams aside. As they talk, Dawson, Pacey, Joey, Jack, and Dru all sit there, worried.

****

Dru: (to Jack) Did you know anything about this?

****

Jack: No. Nothing.

****

Pacey: An abnormal heart…like a murmur or something? Is that serious?

__

The others shrug. Grams walks back over to them.

****

Grams: She's stable. She fainted from a palpitation caused by her medication. We won't know anything more until later. She's sleeping, so there's really nothing else to be done at the moment.

__

The gang all look at each other.

****

Grams: You should all go home and rest.

__

Grams notices their hesitation.

****

Grams: I know this has been very…dramatic, but please…you all should go now.

****

Dru: Will she be alright?

__

Grams holds her confidence.

****

Grams: Yes…of course. Her mother is in Europe and, well…I should probably call. Excuse me.

__

Grams' eyes betray her. She goes off to follow the doctor for more conferring. The others just stay behind, looking at each other. Weary and worried.

__

Dawson sighs and leans his forehead against the wall. Pacey puts his arm around Joey. Dru just stands there, feeling a little out of place. He never really was part of "the group".

****

Dru: So….that was some wedding reception, huh?

__

He gives a small, fake laugh, trying to cut the tension and lighten everyone up, but it's obvious he's just as worried as they are. Dawson, Joey, and Jack give him an "evil" stare. Pacey starts to laugh just a little, until Joey elbows him in the side.

__

Int. of Pacey's Car:

__

Pacey is driving, Dawson is in the passenger seat, and Joey is between them in the back, making a true, visible triangle. They are all completely silent.

****

Joey: I'm worried. This can't be good.

****

Dawson: It's gonna be fine. Right? Let's not jump to conclusions. We don't know anything yet.

****

Pacey: Exactly. Jen's young and healthy.

****

Dawson: The best thing we can do right now is be ourselves. Carry on in our usual, typical, distracting…

****

Pacey: …Sordid love triangle ways.

__

Dawson looks over at Pacey. A small smile slowly creeps across his face.

****

Dawson: Leave it to you to say the most inappropriate thing possible.

****

Pacey: Always, my friend.

__

Joey sighs.

****

Joey: That's really not funny, guys.

__

Suddenly, Joey's cell phone rings. Dawson and Pacey take note as she answers it.

****

Joey: Hello?…Oh, hey Chris…

****

Dawson: (to Pacey) And the triangle becomes a square…

__

Pacey looks over at Dawson, a little shocked.

****

Pacey: Nice one, Dawson.

__

Dawson smiles and shrugs.

****

Joey: (into phone) Yeah, uh…I'm sorry I haven't called. So many things have been happening….I think I'm going to be staying a little while longer…It's a long story, but I'll call you as soon as I can. Yeah…ok…bye.

__

Joey hangs up with a sigh. She looks to Dawson and Pacey, who quickly turns their heads to the front, obviously listening.

****

Joey: What?

__

They just sit there in silence. Joey rolls her eyes.

__

Int. of Hospital Waiting Room:

__

Jack is holding Amy as he sits beside Grams, waiting.

****

Grams: It's called peri-partum dilated cardiomyopathy. Basically, she has an enlarged heart. We think it may have been there for a while and the pregnancy just exacerbated it. We started to notice right before Amy was born, Jen was tired all the time, she had trouble breathing, an irregular heartbeat. After she was diagnosed, they said we'd know in six months whether it would get better or get worse…

****

Jack: So…then it's getting worse.

****

Grams: I didn't say that. Jen went to the doctor recently and said all the tests results were good and…

****

Jack: But then, what about today?

****

Grams: She takes medication. Beta-blockers. They help, but then sometimes her blood pressure gets so low she just…faints. They just have to keep her a day or two for observation. It's routine.

****

Jack: Yeah, maybe. (pause) But back there, you acted like this was all no big deal. It is though…isn't it? It's a very big deal…

__

Grams doesn't answer. She just looks at him, but Jack doesn't need an answer…he knows just by the way she's looking at him right now. Jack sighs, upset. Then, a nurse appears.

****

Nurse: Mrs. Ryan?

__

Grams quickly stands up.

****

Nurse: She's awake. The doctor's with her. She's asking for you…and her daughter.

__

Grams looks at the nurse…then at Jack. Jack slowly rises and hands Amy over to Grams. The nurse puts her arm around Grams' shoulder and leads her into the room.

__

Pacey drives up in Joey's driveway. Dawson is still in the passenger seat…Joey in the back. Joey slowly scoots over to the door to open it and get out.

****

Joey: Thanks, Pace.

****

Pacey: Hold on and I'll walk you to the door.

__

Pacey gets out. Joey shuts the back door and walks up to Pacey's window, which is rolled down. She looks in at Dawson.

****

Joey: Uh…I guess I'll see you tomorrow.

__

Dawson stares at her, wishing this could be a more…special moment after what happened the night before… what almost happened while they were dancing….before Jen collapsed….before they were all filled with worry. The look in Joey's eyes lets you know that she feels the same way.

****

Joey: Well…good night, Dawson.

****

Dawson: Night, Joey.

__

Pacey and Joey slowly walk up her front steps.

****

Joey: Thank you…you know…for walking me to my door.

__

Pacey smiles.

****

Pacey: Always a pleasure.

__

Joey tries to smile, but she can't. Pacey notices how worried she is and pulls her in for a hug.

****

Pacey: It's going to be okay.

****

Joey: How can you be so sure?

****

Pacey: Well…I guess I can't…but that doesn't mean we should lose hope. Right?

__

Joey shakes her head and slowly pulls away.

****

Joey: I guess I should get inside. I need to tell Bessie and my dad everything that's going on.

****

Pacey: Yeah.

__

Joey starts to open the door.

****

Pacey: Hey.

__

Joey turns around.

****

Pacey: Listen…about today….you know…with the kiss and everything…

__

Suddenly, Joey remembers. She remembers that kiss she shared with Pacey before Jen collapsed. The kiss that she kissed back in….the kiss that conjured up old feelings she once had for Pacey. But this all starts to scare her and worry her even more now.

****

Pacey: I don't want that to cause anything to come between us, okay?

****

Joey: Oh…uh…it's fine, Pace.

****

Pacey: Okay, good.

****

Joey: I mean, it was supposed to be for a joke anyway, right?

__

Joey gives one of her nervous laughs. Pacey just stares at her, a little disappointed that that was all she thought of it as.

****

Pacey: Yeah…it was…just a joke.

__

Joey starts to get caught up in the moment again, but quickly stops herself.

****

Joey: Well…good night, Pace.

****

Pacey: Night, Joey.

__

Joey smiles and walks inside the house. She falls back against the door when she shuts it and sighs. How could all of this be happening at one time?

__

Int. Hospital Waiting Room:

__

Jack is sitting in one of the chairs, waiting intently. He glances over at Jen's door…his eyes not moving from it. Suddenly, the door opens and out comes Grams, holding Amy. Jack stands up quickly. The look on Grams' face tells Jack that something isn't right. As soon as Grams reaches him, she begins to sob uncontrollably. Jack pulls her in to comfort her. He looks over at Jen's door…about to cry himself from being so worried.

__

Jack slowly opens the door to Jen's hospital room. He peeks in and sees that the room is mostly dark. Once inside, he quietly closes the door, his eyes never leaving Jen, who is lying in her hospital bed, hooked up to several machines. Jack walks over to the side of her bed, watching her. She looks so fragile and small as she sleeps. His eyes begin to water, but he tries his best to hold it all in. Jen begins to stir and her eyes slowly open. She immediately notices Jack and she smiles.

****

Jen: Hey you.

****

Jack: Hey.

__

Jen looks around the room, trying to figure out where she is.

****

Jen: It's late. What are you doing here? Don't they enforce visitation hours around here?

****

Jack: I flirted with the nurse.

__

Jack pulls one of the chairs over to the side of her bed and sits down.

****

Jack: I can be quite charming when I want to be.

****

Jen: And what will happen when she finds out you're gay?

****

Jack: It was a male nurse.

__

Jen smiles.

****

Jen: Oh. Was he cute?

__

Jack sighs. He can't stand this…this silly talk. There's too much going on…too much that he needs to know about.

****

Jack: Listen, Jen…I'd love nothing more than to engage in our patented meaningless good-humored Jack-Jen, fag-hag banter, but…first I'm sort of wondering…since we're sitting in a hospital room and you're hooked up to those machines and all…how come?

__

They stare at each other. The moment has become serious now.

****

Jack: How come you didn't tell me?

__

Jen shakes her head…tears forming in her eyes.

****

Jen: I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. Because I was worrying so much…because I thought if I pretended it wasn't there then it would all just go away. Because…I'd like our time together to be about good-humored, meaningless, fag-hag banter…because I was scared if I said it out loud, it would be true…because I was just scared. And because…because I am an idiot.

****

Jack: You are an idiot. I could've handled it. I could've helped you handle it.

****

Jen: You are gonna help me handle it, Jack. I'm gonna need you now…more than ever.

__

Jack takes her hand.

****

Jack: Anything.

****

Jen: I haven't exactly been honest about all of this…with Grams. I've kind of made it all seem better than it is. I didn't want Grams to be worried sick. I mean…she's already sick.

****

Jack: Straight up, Jen. (pause) How bad is it?

__

Jen sighs, staring up at the ceiling. She can't keep it a secret any longer.

****

Jen: Decreased left ventricular systolic function. It's a whole "blood not pumping to the heart" type thing and it's causing all sorts of problems with my lungs now. It's called Pulmonary Congestion.

****

Jack: So, what can be done about it? Surgery? Treatment?

__

Jack's voice is starting to falter. There's complete silence for a few moments.

****

Jen: I might be able to get a transplant…but I'd have to make the donor list first and they say that's the hardest part. I'd be taking a big chance if I waited for that.

****

Jack: But…you'd be okay though, right? If you had the transplant done…everything would be fine.

****

Jen: I don't know, Jack. The doctors said it would be a fifty-fifty chance…and you know me and odds.

****

Jack: Jen…you can't give up. I won't let you. We're going to get through this. You and me. Like we always do.

__

Tears start to fall down Jack's cheeks…Jen's too. Jen caresses Jack's cheek, wiping away the tears.

****

Jack: Does Grams know?

****

Jen: She's clued in now. But…she's gonna need you. You'll have to help her tell the others and please…help me. I've been trying so hard to get okay with this. But, I can't do this alone…not anymore.

__

More tears begin to fall down Jen's cheeks.

****

Jen: Because…I really don't have that big of a chance to live. It would be a miracle. And…I just need everyone I love to be here with me…every step of the way.

__

Jack kisses her hand.

__

"Say Goodnight" by Beth Nielsen Chapman begins to play.

****

Jack: I'm here, Jen. I'll do whatever you need me to do.

__

This all seems so surreal to Jack. He can't believe this is all happening.

****

Jen: Right now, I just need you to get in bed with me, and tell me about the cute nurse. Make me forget everything I just told you.

__

"Say goodnight, not goodbye

You will never leave my heart behind

Like the path of a star

I'll be anywhere you are"

__

Jack smiles through his tears. He's struggling to understand everything that's going on…searching for some kind of acceptance. He slowly crawls into the bed with Jen and puts his arms around her.

__

"In the spark that lies beneath the coals

In the secret place inside your soul

Keep my light, in your eyes

Say goodnight, not goodbye"

****

Jack: His name is Max.

__

Jen smiles.

****

Jen: I like that.

****

Jack: He's got a goatee.

****

Jen: Well…we can work with that.

__

We pull away as we see the two best friends, staring at the ceiling and smiling through their tears…wondering what will become of them….what their future holds. Will they still have each other…or will they lose each other forever?

__

Montage:

__

"Don't you fear, when you dream

Waking up is never what it seems

Like a jewel buried deep

Like a promise meant to keep"

__

Pacey is walking around The Icehouse, turning everything off. It's late. As he starts to turn the last light off, his eyes catch a glimpse of Jack walking up the docks outside. Pacey slowly makes his way over to the door, afraid of what's coming.

__

Jack is sitting on the couch with Joey, Bessie, and Mike. He just finished telling them. Joey slowly rests her head on Jack's shoulder, trying to hold in her tears. Bessie puts her arm around Jack. Mike places his head in his hands, shaking it. None of them can accept what's going on.

__

Dawson is standing in the hallway, staring straight ahead. He hangs up the phone and looks over at Gale and Lily, who are standing at the end of the hallway….waiting…fearful. They know by the look on Dawson's face.

__

Pacey is sitting alone at the bar, staring at the poster of "The Creek." The camera zooms in on the tag line: "It's the end of something simple, and the beginning of everything else." Pacey, overcome with emotion, stares at these words. He still can't accept everything. What will become of "the gang"?

__

"You are everything you want to be

So just let your heart reach out to me

I'll be right by your side

Say goodnight, not goodbye"

__

Jen and Grams are sitting on Jen's hospital bed, playing with Amy. Grams' smile hides all her fears and pain as she watches Jen laugh and cuddle Amy.

__

Dawson is slowly unpacking his suitcase. The look on his face tells you that he definitely has other things on his mind…Jen.

__

The music begins to fade as Joey climbs through Dawson's window. Dawson quickly turns around from his closet to see who it is. His facial expression shows he wasn't expecting her like this.

****

Dawson: Joey…

****

Joey: Hey.

__

Dawson knows by the worried and scared expression on Joey's face that…she knows. She hesitates a moment, but then finally speaks.

****

Joey: Are you unpacking?

****

Dawson: Yeah. To be honest with you, I wasn't planning on staying that long, but…after what's happened…

__

He pauses a moment. Both are scared to say anything about Jen. Afraid that once they say it…it will really be true. Silence fills the room again. Until…

****

Joey: Can I stay here tonight?

__

Dawson is a little surprised at first by her question. He wasn't expecting that at all…considering what happened the night before. But, after what has happened…

****

Joey: I know it might be a little awkward…after last night…but…I just…(pause) I just need to talk to someone.

__

They stare at each other. Their eyes going deep into each other's soul…like they always do…trying to read each other's thoughts. Dawson can tell that Joey wants to cry…but she's afraid to.

****

Joey: I really don't want to be alone tonight.

__

Dawson sighs. Joey stands there, vulnerable, waiting for an answer. Dawson looks back up at her.

****

Dawson: I don't want to be alone tonight either.

__

Dawson clears off his bed so they can get in it. Joey slowly lifts the cover up and slides in, just like she always use to. Dawson does the same. Joey turns on her right side and stares off into space, thinking. Dawson turns on his right side as well…so he can watch Joey. He lays there, staring at her.

__

"Say Goodnight" begins to play again.

__

"You are everything you want to be

So just let your heart reach out to me

I'll be right by your side

Say Goodnight, not goodbye"

__

All of a sudden, Joey turns around on her left side, so she is facing Dawson. They stare at each other for a minute. Joey closes her eyes and a tear falls down her cheek. Dawson puts his arms around her and pulls her in closer. She rests her head up against his chest.

****

Dawson: (whispering) It's okay…everything is going to be okay.

__

"You are everything you want to be

So just let your heart reach out to me"

__

Dawson kisses her forehead. The camera pulls away as we see the two best friends…grieving…comforting each other…and holding on…for dear life.

__

"I'll be right by your side

Say goodnight, not goodbye"

Coming up: Everyone tries to help Jen make it on the donor list. The gang begins to reminisce about old times. A new love will begin to bloom and a surprise visitor will leave one of the guys more confused than ever.


	6. Part 5

****

Part 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters. KW is the one that owns these amazing characters.

Type: It's a surprise...have to read and find out!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The gang is back in Capeside and are about to reunite for Gale's wedding....but what seems to be happiness will all turn to heartache.

__

Fade in:

Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Jack, and Grams are all standing in the visitor's waiting area. Grams is holding Amy.

****

Jack: Okay, Jen knows that all of you know, but she's asked for a couple of favors. One, you have to act as if nothing is wrong.

****

Pacey: And how are we supposed to do that?

****

Jack: (shrugs) You're gonna have to find a way.

__

They all look at each other.

****

Jack: And two…no crying.

****

Joey: I can't promise that.

****

Dawson: Who could?

****

Jack: Then you leave. It's Jen's orders.

****

Grams: You're just going to have to do the best you can, children. This is what Jennifer wants.

****

Dawson: So, do we all go in together?

****

Jack: I think it would be best if we went one at a time first. Just to ease into all of this.

__

Joey starts rubbing her forehead.

****

Joey: I can't believe this is happening.

__

Dawson starts rubbing her back to give her comfort.

****

Jack: So, who's first?

__

Dawson and Joey look at each other…then to Pacey. Pacey laughs.

****

Pacey: Send in the clown first, huh?

__

They all watch Pacey as he turns around and makes his way down the hallway to Jen's room.

__

Jen is sitting up in her hospital bed, looking out the window, when Pacey walks in. He has a big smile on his face as he walks over and presents her with a bouquet of flowers.

****

Pacey: For the beautiful young lady.

__

Jen smiles as she accepts them.

****

Jen: Thank you. They're beautiful.

__

Jen looks up at Pacey.

****

Jen: So, they sent you in first.

****

Pacey: I'm the opening act.

****

Jen: Well, you can start by wiping that fake smile off of your face.

__

The smile slowly disappears on Pacey's face. It's quiet for a few moments.

****

Jen: Say something, Pace.

****

Pacey: Well…Jack tells me you might be dying!

__

Jen can't help but chuckle. Pacey starts to laugh as well when he sees Jen laugh.

****

Pacey: But, other than that…everything is just fine!

__

Jen laughs even more.

****

Jen: Thank you.

__

Pacey smiles.

__

Dawson, Joey, Jack, and Grams are sitting down now, talking about what's to come.

****

Joey: So, if it's her heart…can't she have a transplant?

__

Grams nods.

****

Grams: The doctors are trying to get her on the donor list as we speak, but even if she does make it…you never know how long it would take to actually get the transplant.

****

Dawson: At least we've got one hope.

****

Grams: We'll have even more if we continue to pray.

****

Joey: So…now it's just a waiting game.

__

They all sit there in silence. Jack looks over at the entrance and sees Doug walking in. He's carrying a bouquet of flowers. Surprised to see him, Jack slowly gets up and walks over to him.

****

Doug: Hey.

****

Jack: Hey.

__

They stare at each other a few moments in silence.

****

Doug: Uh…I brought these for Jen.

__

Doug hands the flowers to Jack.

****

Doug: Please tell her I came by.

__

Jack nods.

****

Jack: Don't worry. I will.

****

Doug: Jack, I know this isn't exactly the right time, but…

****

Jack: Look, Doug, our problems have been trumped.

****

Doug: I just want you to know that I'm here for you.

__

Jack stares at Doug a few moments, wanting to say something back, but he can't find the right words, so he just nods, turns around, and slowly walks away. Doug watches him, hating to see him hurt so bad.

__

Pacey walks out and stands in front of the group, acting very doctor-like.

****

Pacey: (to Dawson and Joey) The patient will see you now.

__

Pacey turns back around and walks back into Jen's room. Dawson and Joey look at each other. Both are not sure if they can do this. Joey reaches over and intertwines her fingers with Dawson's. They both stand up and hesitantly make their way to Jen's room.

__

Pacey is sitting beside Jen, who is propped up. Jen is laughing about something Pacey has said when Dawson and Joey enter, both with loving smiles on their faces.

****

Dawson: Hey there.

****

Joey: How are you feeling?

__

The look of worry and sadness is all over their faces. Pacey and Jen both see it. Pacey looks at Jen, confused.

****

Pacey: What's wrong with these guys?

****

Jen: I don't know. What's wrong, guys? Someone dying or something?

__

Joey looks at Dawson, not sure of what's going on.

****

Dawson: That's not funny.

****

Pacey: Oh yes it is! It's fatally funny!

****

Jen: Yeah! I could die laughing!

__

Joey can't take this. It's too much.

****

Joey: Stop it!

__

Jen knows this is bothering both Dawson and Joey, so she stops laughing and just looks at them.

****

Jen: (now serious) It is funny, guys. It has to be. This all has to be funny or I'm going to get really angry and bitter and I don't want that.

__

Dawson and Joey know they can't participate in this morbid exchange, but they understand completely. They don't want to think about what's to come themselves. It's too hard.

__

Joey walks into the Potter B&B and throws her keys on the table. Bessie walks in.

****

Bessie: How is she?

__

Bessie pulls Joey in for a hug.

****

Joey: More brave than she'll ever know.

****

Bessie: I'm just on my way over there now. Dad's going too. Can you keep an eye on Alexander?

****

Joey: Yeah.

__

Suddenly, Joey's cell phone rings. She pulls it out of her purse and looks at the caller ID. It says: Christopher. She clicks it off and puts it back in her purse.

****

Bessie: You're avoiding.

__

Joey sits down at the table.

****

Joey: No, I'm not.

****

Bessie: You mean that wasn't Chris?

****

Joey: Oh, it was him alright. Every time it rings it's him.

****

Bessie: Oh, I get it. It's really hard to tell someone you're not going to marry them.

****

Joey: I don't know what I'm going to do.

****

Bessie: Exactly. Because, you bolted when he asked you to marry him, came back here, and you realized that you're still in love with your ex-boyfriend.

__

Joey's eyes widen. How could Bessie say that?

****

Joey: I am not still in love with my ex-boyfriend!

****

Bessie: Oh, I'm sorry. Let me rephrase that. You're still in love with your ex-boyfriends, plural.

__

Joey sighs.

****

Joey: Bessie, that's crazy!

__

The look on Joey's face tells Bessie that she's really not far from the truth. Joey is just too afraid to admit it.

****

Bessie: Fine. I'm crazy! But, crazy or not, I still think you owe it to Chris to call him up and tell him you're avoiding his calls because you're too chicken to tell him it's over.

****

Joey: I am not too chicken to tell him it's over! I'm just…I'm just not sure if it's really over.

****

Bessie: Joey, please…

__

Bessie gives Joey the "yeah right" look. Joey sighs.

****

Joey: Okay, fine! It's over! (pause) I am too chicken to call him up and tell him.

__

Bessie picks Joey's cell phone up and hands it to her.

****

Bessie: Okay. Dial the number. I'll hold your hand.

__

Bessie takes one of Joey's hands. Joey rolls her eyes and dials the number. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out as it rings. She looks up at Bessie.

****

Joey: I hate you.

__

Bessie smiles.

****

Bessie: You're welcome!

__

Jen is sitting up in the hospital bed, reading "Peter Pan" to Amy. It's just the two of them. Jen hears a knock on the door. She looks up as someone enters. It's Dru. The look on Jen's face shows that she's surprised. He's holding a balloon that has a smiley face on it and says, "Get Well Soon".

****

Dru: (smiling) Hey you.

****

Jen: Hey. Uh, what are you doing here?

****

Dru: I come here everyday on my lunch break to have the delicious cafeteria food this hospital has.

__

Jen gives him a confused look.

****

Dru: I'm kidding. In all my life, there's nothing that I hated more than hospital food. I always thought that if the sickness you had didn't kill you, the hospital food would.

__

Jen laughs.

****

Dru: Ah, there it is. That smile of yours.

__

Jen bows her head, to hide that she's blushing.

****

Dru: Oh, uh, this is for you.

__

He starts tying the balloon onto the headboard behind her.

****

Dru: I just figured that everyone would be bringing you flowers, so I thought I'd bring you something a little different. Plus, I've always thought balloons were more enjoyable because they don't die.

__

Suddenly, the moment becomes awkward and a little sad. Dru realizes what he had just said. Jen sits there in silence a few moments, looking down at Amy.

****

Dru: Jen…I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking…

****

Jen: Dru,…it's okay. Really. I know you didn't mean to.

__

Jen looks behind her at the balloon and smiles.

****

Jen: Thank you, though. It's…cute.

__

They smile at each other. The moment is more comfortable now.

****

Dru: Oh yeah, I also got this for Amy.

__

He pulls out a small teddy bear with a little t-shirt on that says, "Mommy's Little Girl", out of his back pocket, and hands it to Amy.

****

Dru: Here you go, little one.

__

Amy smiles and giggles as she reaches for the teddy bear.

****

Amy: Teddy!

__

Jen and Dru laugh at the sight.

****

Jen: She loves it.

__

Dru pulls up a chair beside the bed.

****

Dru: So, what were you doing when I came in?

****

Jen: Oh, I was just reading this book to Amy.

__

Dru picks up the book to look at it.

****

Dru: (reads) "Peter Pan".

Jen: Yeah. It's her favorite.

****

Dru: Yours too.

__

Jen looks at Dru, surprised.

****

Jen: How did you know?

__

Dru realizes what he had just said.

****

Dru: Uh…you know what? Just forget I ever said anything.

****

Jen: No. I…I want to know.

****

Dru: Okay.

__

Dru hesitates for a moment, not really wanting to tell her.

****

Dru: Uh…we were ten…and uh…it was the very first day I ever saw you. You were sitting on your front porch in the swing and I was riding by on my bike. I looked up and I saw you for the first time and I remember thinking…"Wow. What a beautiful girl."

__

A smile slowly appears on Jen's face.

****

Dru: So, I slowly came to a stop and watched you for a few minutes. I remember you were reading "Peter Pan". After that, I'd ride by on my bike everyday and every other day, you'd be reading that book.

__

Dru smiles, remembering that time.

****

Dru: I don't think I introduced myself to you until about three weeks after that.

__

He looks up at Jen, who is smiling. Her eyes are tearing up.

****

Jen: Wow. I never knew that.

****

Dru: Yeah, well…there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Which…I don't really blame you for that. I've never been honest with anyone about my life. Back in high school, that was a crazy time. I don't know why I did the things I did, but a couple of years ago, I decided I wanted to change my life. I didn't like the way my life had ended up. So, now I'm a whole new person.

****

Jen: Completely?

****

Dru: Well…not completely. I've still got my funny side.

__

Jen laughs.

****

Jen: Good. Keep that part.

__

They smile at each other.

****

Dru: So, why "Peter Pan"?

****

Jen: What do you mean?

****

Dru: Out of all the children's books, why is "Peter Pan" your favorite?

****

Jen: I guess because I always thought I was somewhat like Wendy. Her parents always expected her to be someone she wasn't. They pushed her to do things she didn't like doing. The only difference was she met a boy who took her away from all of her worries…to a land full of adventure. And he taught her how to fly. Fly free from everything.

__

Jen stares up at the ceiling, thinking.

****

Jen: I think I always thought that I would meet that certain boy someday. The boy that would take away all my worries and make me feel like I'm flying. A boy who made me feel alive.

__

Dru stares at Jen. A lot of weird feelings are rushing through him and he can't figure out what they mean. He slowly reaches his hand over to her and takes her hand in his. Jen looks down at their fingers intertwined, a little surprised, yet never feeling more comfortable and safe in her life.

****

Dru: Your time is not up yet, Jen.

__

Jen looks at him.

****

Dru: You're gonna find that guy. (pause) Who knows? He might even be right in front of you. You just don't know it yet.

__

Jen smiles.

__

Dawson and Lily are sitting on the couch in the living room. They have just finished watching a sad movie. Dawson looks over at Lily, who has tears streaming down her cheeks. Dawson smiles.

****

Dawson: So, what did you think? "Harold and Maude", it's one of my favorites.

****

Lily: I hated it!

****

Dawson: What?! Why?

****

Lily: Maude dies! You didn't tell me Maude dies!

****

Dawson: Well, yeah. She was really old.

****

Lily: I don't care. Harold loved her…and she died…and he was happy!

****

Dawson: Lily, he wasn't happy because she died. He was happy because he knew her and he knew he wasn't alone in the universe. He had a soul mate.

****

Lily: What's a soul mate?

****

Dawson: A soul mate is…well…

__

He doesn't really know how to put it into words.

****

Dawson: A soul mate is like a best friend, but more. It's the one person in this world who understands you better than anyone else. It's the person who comes along to make you a better person, which you can't depend completely on them to do that. You have to do it yourself too, but they help inspire you to do it. And once they've touched your life, they're always there. Even when they are far away…

__

His voice trails off as he stares into space. He's clearly thinking about Joey now.

****

Dawson: Even when they are gone, a soul mate is someone you carry with you forever. They are the person who knew you, accepted you, and believed in you before anyone else did…or when no one else would.

__

Dawson smiles to himself.

****

Dawson: And you'll always love them….no matter what happens. Nothing can ever take that away.

__

He looks over at Lily.

****

Dawson: Does that make sense.

****

Lily: Kind of.

__

Dawson nods. Lily keeps staring at him. Dawson notices.

****

Dawson: (laughs) What?

****

Lily: I was just wondering…how come you and Joey aren't together? You would be perfect for each other!

__

Dawson is a little surprised by her question.

****

Dawson: Uh…(nervous laugh) It's a little complicated.

****

Lily: Everything is always complicated with you and your friends.

__

Dawson shrugs.

****

Lily: So much drama!

__

Dawson laughs at her use of words.

****

Dawson: When did you become so smart?

__

Lily shrugs.

****

Lily: I read the dictionary a lot.

__

Dawson laughs. Lily gets up and starts going through a stack of DVD's. Dawson watches her, thinking about the question she had just asked him. The truth was…he had been wondering the exact same thing.

****

Lily: Oh yeah…can I have your old room? Mom said I had to ask you.

__

Dawson smiles.

****

Dawson: I'm sure we could arrange that.

__

Jen is sitting, propped up on her hospital bed. She's dressed up. Joey is by her side, helping her with her hair and make-up.

****

Joey: So, have you heard anything new?

****

Jen: Dr. Meeks came in this morning and told me that I was on the donor list now.

****

Joey: Jen, that's great!

****

Jen: Yeah, I guess. I really don't think it's going to do much good. I really don't have much longer.

****

Joey: You can't talk like that, Jen. You don't know what will happen.

__

Jen shrugs.

****

Jen: So…I heard you broke up with Chris.

****

Joey: Yeah, I did.

****

Jen: How did it go?

****

Joey: Well…it went.

__

Jen laughs.

****

Jen: That well, huh?

****

Joey: Yeah.

__

It's silent for a few moments. Then…

****

Joey: You know…I have no idea what I'm doing anymore.

__

Jen looks up at Joey, wondering what she's talking about.

****

Joey: I mean, I had this perfect relationship, with this perfect guy for two years…and then he proposes…and I run. I come back here thinking I'll find some answers, but what do I do? I sleep with my best friend, who also happens to be my ex-boyfriend, and then Pacey kisses me at the reception, who is also one of my ex-boyfriends.

****

Jen: Whoa! Back up a minute! Pacey kissed you?!

__

Joey nods.

****

Joey: It was really all supposed to be a jealousy stunt towards this woman he had been involved with, but…I think we both felt something. So, now I feel like I'm back to being sixteen years old again. I'm having to choose between Dawson and Pacey. I mean, here I thought I was all out of conflict…which I had been for years, but now…

****

Jen: Now you're full of conflict again. And now is when the choice really matters.

__

Joey looks at Jen.

****

Jen: When you were sixteen, Joey, you still had your whole future ahead of you. Whoever you chose, you knew it probably wouldn't matter in the next five years anyway. But now…now it's different. You are twenty-five now and you're ready to stop running.

****

Joey: How do you know that? I mean, I am completely comfortable with running for the rest of my life.

__

Jen laughs.

****

Jen: Joey, Joey, Joey! What am I going to do with you? You're constantly jumping in with your heart, but then jumping out with your head.

****

Joey: I know…but…I just get scared.

****

Jen: Of what?

****

Joey: Of making the wrong choice. I mean, I know which one I want to be with. I've always known. He's the same one that makes me feel alive when I'm with him and most of all…he makes me feel happy. It's just sad that it took Dawson's TV show to make me realize it. Then the fear kicks in and I start wondering if maybe he really is the right choice. I mean, I was also in love with the other one for a long time. What if all along, he really was the one for me and I just didn't know it….until years later…and by then…it will be too late.

****

Jen: I think this time when you make that choice, Joey, it will be for real this time. It won't be a mistake.

__

Joey stares at Jen.

****

Jen: It will be a choice that will last a lifetime.

__

Joey bows her head and gives one of her famous half smiles.

****

Joey: You really think so?

****

Jen: Yes. I do. (pause) It's time to stop running, Jo. It's time for you to finally be with the one you love. The one you've always loved.

__

They sit there in silence for a minute. Joey puts a necklace around Jen's neck.

****

Jen: Just for clarity's sake, I kind of feel a little out of the loop on this…but who is it that you've wanted to be with for so long? Is it Dawson…or Pacey?

__

Joey laughs. But, before she can answer, Dawson walks in.

****

Dawson: Hey. I've come to kidnap Jen. That is…if she's ready for me.

__

Dawson enters with a wheelchair. Joey looks away. Jen notices her reaction and half smiles.

****

Jen: Ready and waiting. Please, get me out of here!

__

Dawson laughs. He helps her into the wheelchair and then slowly wheels her out. Joey watches them leave, her eyes locked firmly on Dawson.

__

Dawson and Jen are outside in the hospital gardens. He's wheeling her to a certain spot.

****

Jen: Wow! It's such a beautiful day, isn't it? You can see it…how the sun effects every breathing thing. The flowers are…

****

Dawson: Okay, Mrs. Dalloway.

__

Jen laughs.

****

Jen: Your humor's coming back. Thank God.

__

Dawson puts her breaks on.

****

Dawson: Are you sure you want to do this?

****

Jen: Absolutely. I mean, I know I have a fifty percent chance of living…but that's still not enough. I need to do this. (pause) You?

****

Dawson: I am one hundred percent sure…I don't. But I don't think you're gonna let me out of it.

****

Jen: Nope. (pause) I'll make it quick.

__

Dawson moves behind the video camera he has set up in front of Jen.

****

Dawson: Let me know when you're ready.

__

Jen takes in a deep breath.

****

Jen: Turn it on. We can do this.

__

Dawson does so and nods, letting her know.

****

Jen: Hey, Amy.

__

"Angel" by Sarah McLachlan begins to play.

****

Jen: This is mommy. By the time you see this, I will be gone. And I know it sucks…for the both of us. So, being that I won't be around to thoroughly annoy you, I thought I'd give you a little list of the things I wish for you.

__

"Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay"

__

Dawson stands there, staring at her, trying his best not to tear up.

****

Jen: The obvious of course is an education…family…friends…a life full of the unexpected. And don't be afraid to make mistakes. Be sure and make a lot of them. There's no better way to learn and grow. And, let's see…

__

Jen is starting to find this difficult now. She knows that she might live…but just the thoughts of having to die and leave her baby girl behind is too much. She holds steady though.

__

"There's always one reason

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day"

****

Jen: I want you to spend a lot of time at the ocean because the ocean forces you to dream and I insist that you, my girl, be a dreamer. What else?

__

Dawson looks away for a second. He can barely stand this.

__

"I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memory seeps from my veins

Let me be empty

And weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight"

****

Jen: Oh yes…God. I've never really believed in God. In fact, I've spent a lot of time and energy trying to disprove that he even exists. Don't bother. It is my wish for you to believe in God. Because, the conclusion I've finally come to is, sweetheart,…that it just doesn't matter if God exists or not. The important thing is that you believe he does because it is that belief that will keep you warm at night when no one else does. And I want you to feel safe, always.

__

"In the arms of an angel

Fly away from here

From this dark, cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you fear"

****

Jen: And then there's love. I want you to love to the tips of your fingers. And when you find that love, wherever you find it, whoever you choose…don't run away from it. But, you don't have to chase after it either. Just be patient and it will come to you, I promise. And when you least expect it. Just remember…to love is to live.

__

"You are pulled from the wreckage

Of your silent reverie

You're in the arms of the angel

May you find some comfort here"

__

Dawson looks up from the camera as he turns it off, with Jen's words flowing through him.

__

"May you find some comfort here"

__

Pacey is visiting Jen. He's connecting a cable that's hanging from the TV, to a VCR on the bed tray below it.

****

Pacey: Now, Dawson doesn't know I borrowed this.

****

Jen: You mean stole?

__

Pacey laughs.

****

Pacey: No. I mean, borrowed! You don't steal from friends.

__

Pacey inserts the tape into the VCR and sits down on the bed with Jen.

****

Jen: When exactly did you borrow it?

****

Pacey: 1998. Right after he shot it. Do you remember when he was going through his music video phase and he stalked us all over town with his 8mm?

****

Jen: (remembering) Oh no…

__

"Hand In My Pocket" by Alanis Morissette begins to play on the video.

__

"I'm broke but I'm happy

I'm poor but I'm kind

I'm short but I'm healthy, yeah"

__

Dawson, Joey, Jen, and Pacey appear on screen, back when they were fifteen. All are caught in various poses and interactions.

__

"I'm high but I'm grounded

I'm sane but I'm overwhelmed

I'm lost but I'm hopeful, baby"

__

Jen and Pacey watch, amused. They laugh at many parts, enjoying their youth once again.

****

Jen: The passage of time is never more evident than in the bad hairdo's.

__

They laugh again.

****

Jen: God, we looked so gawky! Well…you did anyway.

__

Pacey laughs and nods.

__

"What it all comes down to

Is that everything's gonna be fine, fine, fine

I've got one hand in my pocket

And the other one is giving a high five"

__

Finally, the video ends with an image of Joey. Jen notices the way this image affects Pacey. He turns it off. Silence.

****

Jen: That seemed like another time.

****

Pacey: It was.

****

Jen: Talk to me, Pace. What's going on?

He doesn't give a response at first. Then…

****

Pacey: You wanna know the truth?

****

Jen nods.

****

Pacey: I'm so lonely, Jen. I mean…I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I keep getting myself caught up in these relationships that I know will never work. I was doing okay, but then Joey showed up and…all of those feelings I felt for her just came flooding back.

****

Jen: So, do you plan on borrowing Joey or stealing her from your best friend?

****

Pacey: We're beyond all of that. It's not like that anymore.

****

Jen: I guess what I want to say, Pace, is no matter what happens, I want the three of you to remain friends. I want all of you to stay in touch and never forget what you mean to each other and the effect you've had on each other's lives. Friendship can never be under or over estimated.

__

Jen leans back on her pillow, exhausted and having difficulty breathing. She's getting frustrated with it, angry about it. It finally passes.

****

Jen: God, I'm just so…angry! I…I hate that I might be dying! Remind me to never do it again!

__

Pacey pulls her in to comfort her.

****

Jen: That's not even funny. I'm losing my sense of humor here, Pace!

__

Jen is staring at Pacey now, crying…angry.

****

Jen: I don't want to leave my daughter! I don't want her to be alone!

__

Pacey looks her straight in the eyes.

****

Pacey: There's no chance of that. Listen, you are not going to die! You hear me?! Amy is not going to be alone…because she will have you. I promise.

****

Jen: I don't want you to be alone either, Pacey.

****

Pacey: That I can't promise.

****

Jen: You're one of the good ones, Pace. Don't worry. You're going to get your girl.

****

Pacey: Oh yeah? What's her name? Gotta number? Where is she?

__

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Jack walks in, smiling.

****

Jack: Hey, swan song. I got a surprise guest for you!

Pacey and Jen look over at the door. Andie Mcphee walks in, looking stunning, beautiful, and sexy. Definitely all grown up. Pacey's eyes flutter. He had never seen anyone so beautiful…and it was Andie…the girl he had once been head over heels in love with. Jen lights up, her mood changing instantly.

Jen: Oh my God!

****

Andie: Hey!

__

Andie rushes over and pulls Jen in for a hug.

****

Pacey: Andie?

__

Pacey can barely move. Many different feelings are rushing through him that he can't quite figure out. Feelings he hadn't felt in a long time…maybe never.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Note: The next part in this fanfic may take a while longer to post up because I have a special surprise for all the fans of this fanfic, that is being made to be put in with the next part (Part 6). I'm having someone help me make it, but I promise the wait will be worth it! I hope you've enjoyed Part 5 and I hope it won't take too long to get Part 6 done and posted with the surprise as well! Keep the feedback coming! Thanks!


	7. Part 6

****

Part 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DC characters. KW is the one that owns these amazing characters.

Type: It's a surprise...have to read and find out!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The gang is back in Capeside and are about to reunite for Gale's wedding....but what seems to be happiness will all turn to heartache.

Dawson is sitting on a bench in the hospital gardens, thinking.

Joey is walking around in the gardens, thinking herself. She has a big decision to make, but no idea how she's going to do it. She sees Dawson. At first, she hesitates to go and speak to him, but after seeing him look so sad and scared, she knows she needs to go and talk to him.

Joey slowly walks up to Dawson.

Joey: Hey.

Dawson doesn't move.

Dawson: Hey.

Joey sits down beside him.

Joey: So…how did it go?

Dawson sighs.

Dawson: Let's just say that it was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do.

Joey nods.

Dawson: Why is all of this happening, Jo? Why does it have to be Jen? I mean…she's too young! She's supposed to have her whole life ahead of her….and she's got a daughter!

Joey: I don't know why this is happening to her, but it is. I mean, why do things like this happen anyway? It's life, Dawson and we just have to deal…in the best way that we can. (pause) She might not even die, Dawson! That's what we got to look forward to. That's what is supposed to keep us going.

Dawson gets up and starts pacing around.

Dawson: I am so tired, Jo. I'm so tired of being so out of touch! I mean…when I first saw Jen the other day, my first thought was, "When did Jen have a baby?" I forgot all about that! I've forgotten about a lot of things…except you.

Joey looks up at him.

Dawson: You and me, Joey. That's the only thing that's ever made sense to me. I almost forgot that…until I saw you…and then it all came back to me. And we're not even together! Even after that night that we…that we slept together…we're still not together! We never can get it right.

Joey: Do you not watch "The Creek"? Dawson, we're together every Wednesday night at eight o'clock. You wrote a show about us.

Dawson: That's the problem. I've turned my entire life into fiction. It's not even a real life I'm living anymore.

Joey: It's real, Dawson! In the best way possible. Don't you know how lucky you are? You're a writer! You get to live life twice. (pause) And you get to make it right between us.

Dawson: But, I want the real thing.

Dawson sits down beside Joey and looks at her.

Dawson: I want you. (pause) That's all I've ever wanted.

Joey stares at him. Talk about emotions running high. Joey's head keeps telling her to move…to say something…anything to get her out of this…but she can't. Dawson and Joey start leaning in towards each other, their faces getting closer and closer. Their lips are about to meet…when Dawson's cell phone rings. They both sigh. Dawson stands up and answers it.

Dawson: Hello?…(sighs) Yes, Melanie, I know…but, I just can't right now…there's too much going on…my heart just isn't in it…

Joey watches him, disappointed yet relieved. She can't believe what almost happened. What would have happened if Dawson's cell phone hadn't of rang? Would they have talked things out? Would they make the choice to be together? She didn't know. All she knew was that a part of her wanted that kiss, but the other part of her didn't.

Dawson: Okay…fine…I'll call you as soon as I have anything…I can promise you though, it won't be soon…alright…bye.

Dawson turns back around to face Joey.

Dawson: Joey, I am so sorry…

Joey: It's okay.

Dawson sits back down beside there. They both sit there a few moments in silence, not sure of what to say or do.

Dawson: Listen, what just happened….or what almost happened…

Joey stands up quickly. She needs to get out of here.

Joey: You know what? I just remembered I have a deadline I have to get faxed to my office in New York by six o'clock. I really need to go.

Dawson: Okay.

Joey: I'll see you later. Okay?

Dawson nods. Joey puts on a fake smile.

Joey: Bye.

Joey walks away quickly. Dawson watches her leave.

Dawson: Bye, Joey.

Pacey and Andie are sitting in the hospital cafeteria, drinking coffee.

Pacey: She's been growing weaker. I'll be talking to her and she'll just drift away sometimes…for a few minutes…sometimes hours.

Andie: The arrhythmia is causing an insufficient blood flow. Her system is starting to shut down.

Pacey: She needs the transplant more than ever now, right?

Andie nods.

Andie: I spoke to her doctor. She hasn't been responding to any of the beta-blocking agents or ACE inhibitors. So, yeah, she needs that transplant now…or….

She doesn't finish her sentence. She's not able to, but both know what will happen. Pacey tries to lighten things.

Pacey: So, it looks like this world has another brilliant doctor on their hands. How is it going for you?

Andie: Oh, you know…the resident life…long hours. I never sleep. I'm a constant hamster in a wheel.

Pacey: Well, you look good.

Andie smiles.

Andie: Because I love it! Every bit of it!

Andie stares at Pacey. Her heart is beating fast. It always did when she was near Pacey. She knew a part of her was still in love with him…and always would be.

Andie: You look good too.

Pacey shrugs.

Pacey: I guess you could say I'm doing pretty good right now.

Andie: Good. I'm glad to hear it.

They stare at each other a few moments.

Andie: I always think about you, Pacey Witter, wondering what you're up to and if you're happy.

Pacey: Well, you know there is this one thing that people like to call a "phone". Maybe you should try it sometime.

Andie laughs.

Andie: I see you haven't lost your wit!

Pacey smiles.

Pacey: Yeah, well…it seems to always come out when I'm around you.

Andie: Oh really?

Pacey nods.

Andie: And what makes me so special?

Pacey: Do you really have to ask that?

Andie shrugs.

Andie: I'm just curious.

Pacey hesitates a moment before saying anything.

Pacey: Uh…well…I'm not exactly sure.

Andie: Wow…what an answer!

Pacey laughs. He stares at her a few moments.

Pacey: I've missed you, Mcphee.

Andie smiles.

Andie: Ditto.

Jen is sitting up in the hospital bed, cradling a sleeping Amy in her arms. Jen is reading over an assignment paper one of Jack's students has written. Jack is sitting in the chair next to the bed, doing the same thing.

Jen: This one is really good.

Jack takes the paper and scans over it.

Jack: You think? I've read much better ones and I think…(reads name) Cynthia is capable of much more.

Jen: I think we're all capable of much more, Jack.

Jen looks down at Amy and kisses her on her forehead.

Jen: Can you please get her and put her in her little bed over there?

Jack: Yeah.

Jack gently picks Amy up, who is still sleeping. He walks over to the little bed that's at the end of Jen's bed and slowly lays Amy down. He sees the little teddy bear in the corner.

Jack: Hey, where did she get this?

He picks it up and shows it to Jen. Jen smiles.

Jen: Oh, Dru got that for her.

Jack: Dru Valentine?

Jen nods.

Jack: Well, that was sweet of him.

Jen: Yeah. He also got me this balloon.

She points to the one behind her.

Jen: He came by twice today.

Jack sits back down.

Jack: The two of you seem to be getting pretty close.

Jen: He's different now. I mean, don't get me wrong…he still has some of his old qualities…but…I don't know, there's something about him that makes me…smile and laugh. And you know I need that more than ever right now.

Jack smiles.

Jack: I think you like him.

Jen: I do not!

Jack laughs.

Jack: Yes you do! It's written all over your face!

Jen starts to blush.

Jen: Jack…that's not even funny!

Jack: Sure it is.

Jen lightly punches him in the arm.

Jen: Stop it!

Jack laughs. Then, it becomes silent for a few moments. Jen looks over at Amy, who is still peacefully sleeping.

Jen: Jack…there's something I want you to do for me.

Jack reaches over and grabs her hand.

Jack: Anything.

Jen: You already know that when I go…I want you to have Amy.

Jack: Jen, stop talking like that. You're not going to die.

Jen: Jack…

Jack looks away. He knows that her time is running out…more quickly each day.

Jen: One request.

Jack looks at her again.

Jen: I want you to make sure that Amy fits in. I don't want her to be like me. From the moment I rolled up in that taxi cab and stepped onto the creek, I've been the outcast. I'm the one who always rocked the creek and stirred up so many problems. Everyone always had their little thing going. Dawson and Pacey have been best friends since birth…Dawson and Joey have their whole soul mate thing going…and then there's me. I've never really felt like I belong.

Jack: That's why we're "us", Jen. You and I both accepted each other when no one else would. You belong to me.

They're looking into each other's eyes now. A tear rolls down Jack's cheek.

Jack: Don't you get it? (pause) You're my soul mate.

Jen smiles as tears flow down her cheeks.

Jen: God, I love you , Jack.

Jack: I love you too.

Jack lifts up and kisses her on the forehead. They start to wipe away their tears.

Jen: Gosh…I'm surprised I'm not drained yet…from all of this crying.

They laugh. They sit there in silence a few moments, then…

Jack: So, you like Dru, huh?

Jen laughs.

Jen: Oh, shut up! If I had enough strength right now, this pillow would be creaming your face!

Jack laughs.

Two days later…

Joey is slowly walking up to the Potter B&B. She stops when she sees Pacey sitting on the porch. He stands up when he sees her.

Pacey: Hey.

Joey walks up the porch steps.

Joey: Hey.

Pacey: I was just on my way to the Icehouse and I just thought I'd stop by to see how you were holding up. Bessie told me you weren't here, so I decided to wait.

Joey smiles.

Joey: Well, I'm doing okay.

Pacey: Good.

It becomes an awkward moment. They stand there in silence a few moments, not sure of what to say. Then…

Pacey: Well, I better get going.

Joey nods. Pacey walks down the steps and starts walking toward his car when…

Joey: Hey, Pace!

Pacey turns around.

Joey: Thank you.

Pacey gives a confused look.

Joey: For thinking of me.

Pacey smiles and Joey smiles back.

Pacey: Always, Potter.

They stare at each other, feeling comfortable now. Not really wanting the moment to end.

Pacey: Well, I'll see ya.

Joey: (smiles) See ya.

Pacey walks up to his car and gets in. Joey watches him as he pulls out of the driveway, then she turns around and goes inside the house.

Jen is lying in bed, her eyes closed. She slowly opens them. She's alone. Jen slowly lifts up and places her feet on the floor. She waits for a minute, trying to regain her strength, before standing up. Finally, she slowly lifts herself off of the bed and starts toward the bathroom door. But, before she can make it, her whole body goes weak and she can't stand any longer. She almost falls to the floor when she feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and bring her back up.

Voice: Whoa! Easy there.

At first Jen doesn't recognize the voice, but the sound of it is comforting and makes her feel safe. She lets the strong arms lift her up and carry her back to the bed. After lying there a few moments with her eyes closed, Jen slowly opens them to see who her rescuer is. It's Dru, who is now sitting down in the chair beside the bed, holding Jen's hand.

Jen: (smiles) Hey stranger. I haven't seen you in a while.

Dru: I know. I…uh…I just had a few things I had to do.

They sit there a few moments in silence. Then…

Dru: What were you doing? You know you shouldn't be doing things by yourself.

Jen: I was lying here trying to get some sleep, but I started feeling sick.

Dru: Where's Jack?

Jen: He took Amy back to the B&B.

Dru: So, why didn't you call a nurse?

Jen: I hate having them help me all the time. It makes me feel helpless.

Dru: Jen, you know you can't do things on your own right now!

His voice is stern now.

Dru: You're sick! What if I hadn't of come along and saw you at that moment? I don't even want to think about what could of happened.

Jen: I'm sorry. I won't do it again.

The way Jen is looking at him, lets Dru know that she's being sincere.

Dru: I just…I don't want anything to happen to you.

Jen smiles.

Jen: Thanks for caring.

Jen closes her eyes, trying to rest. Dru stares at her a few moments. Her skin is looking paler and her lips are starting to turn blue. He knows that she's slowly slipping away. He kisses her hand and then slowly leans back in the chair so he can watch her. A few minutes pass….

Jen: Dru?

Dru leans in and takes her hand again.

Dru: I'm right here.

Jen: Can you do something for me?

Dru: Anything.

Dru notices she's having difficulty breathing. She takes in a deep breath before talking.

Jen: Will you hold me?

The way she says it and the way she looked at him, so vulnerably…it makes Dru choke up a little. It takes a few moments before he can answer her.

Dru: Sure.

Jen scoots over a little as Dru slides in beside her. He puts his arms around her as she turns over on her side and rests her head on his chest.

Jen: Jack always held me when I was sick. I don't know why, but just by being in his arms…I would somehow start feeling better right then. (pause) You seem to have the same effect on me.

Dru's eyes are starting to fill up with tears. He closes his eyes, not wanting Jen to see them. Her being in his arms felt so right. It's like they somehow just fit perfectly together. Who would have thought that would ever happen?

Dru: Jen…there's something I need to tell you.

He pauses a minute before continuing.

Dru: The reason I haven't been around for the past two days is because…I needed to figure something out…something I've never had to deal with before. This week has been the best week of my life and it's all because of you. It's hard to explain, but…at one point this week…you awakened something inside of me that I never thought someone like me could feel. Each time I wasn't with you this week, I spent every second wishing I was right here beside you. I just couldn't understand why I was feeling all of this. So, that's why I haven't been here for two days. I needed to see how strong these feelings really were and what they really mean. I finally came to a conclusion and you have to believe me when I say this…I know it will be hard…but it's the truth. (pause) I love you, Jen. I guess I always have.

He waits for her response. It never comes.

Dru: Jen?

Dru looks down at her to make sure she's okay. He realizes she's sound asleep. She hadn't heard anything he had just said. He laughs.

Dru: How typical. I pour my heart out to a girl for the very first time and she falls asleep, hearing nothing I've said.

He looks down at her again and smiles. He slowly leans down and kisses her on her forehead.

The sun is starting to go down…

Pacey is wiping off the bar at the Icehouse. A guy, the bartender, walks out of the kitchen. He looks like he's in his early twenties.

Guy: See ya tomorrow, Pacey.

Pacey: Yeah. Take it easy, man.

The guy nods. As he walks out the door, Andie walks in. Pacey doesn't see her because he has his back turned to the door.

Andie: It's closing time already?

Pacey whirls around quickly when he hears her voice. He smiles.

Pacey: Uh, yeah. We close early on Fridays.

Andie: Oh.

Pacey: So, what are you up to this evening, Andie?

Andie: Well, I decided to go for a walk and try to clear my head, plus I wanted to see the beautiful places of Capeside that I haven't seen in forever. I forgot how gorgeous it is here.

Pacey: Yeah, sure. Live here for almost twenty-five years and then tell me how gorgeous you think this place is.

Andie: Oh come on. You know you love it here.

Pacey: Well, I guess it does have it's perks.

Andie smiles.

Andie: Anyway, so I was walking around town when I realized I hadn't eaten all day. I thought I would stop by the new Icehouse I heard about…

Andie winks at him. Pacey laughs.

Andie: And see if the food really is as spectacular as I've heard it to be. But, since you're closed, I guess I'll have to go somewhere else. (pause) See ya, Pacey.

Andie turns around and starts toward the door.

Pacey: Hey, Andie!

Andie turns around.

Andie: Yes?

Pacey: The Icehouse is closed, but how would you like to join me at my place for a special dinner prepared by the Icehouse's cook himself?

Andie smiles.

Andie: I'd like that.

Pacey smiles and walks around the bar and leads Andie outside.

Jack is sitting on the edge of Jen's bed at the Potter B&B. He smiles as he watches Amy sleep in her little cradle beside the bed. Then that smile begins to fade as he continues to look at Amy, and turns into a look of sadness. Grams quietly enters. She doesn't say anything at first. She just stands there and watches Jack look at Amy. She smiles.

Grams: Is she already asleep?

Jack jumps, a little startled. He laughs.

Jack: I didn't know you were standing there.

Grams walks in the bedroom and sits down beside Jack.

Grams: I've been known to be quiet as a mouse at times.

Jack smiles. Grams looks over at Amy.

Grams: She looks just like her mother when she was that age.

Jack: Yeah, I know. I've seen pictures of Jen when she was a baby. It's unreal.

Grams looks over at Jack.

Grams: So, how are you holding up?

Jack sighs.

Jack: Some days I'm doing okay, but then other days…I can barely look at Jen without crying or feeling like I'm going to lose it.

Grams nods. Jack shakes his head.

Jack: You're so strong, Grams. You always take a bad situation and you turn it into something good. You go from day to day, praying, and it's like that's all you need…that's all you need to get through this.

I wish I could do that.

Grams: Oh dear Jack, you've got me all wrong.

Jack looks at her.

Grams: Praying is not all I need. It's the hope and faith that go along with it. (pause) But, I'll tell you a secret if you promise you won't tell anyone else.

Jack: Promise.

Grams: I cry myself to sleep every night.

Jack gives a look of surprise.

Grams: I know that doesn't sound like what a strong woman like me would do, but…it really does help. You know, Jack, it's okay to grieve. You shouldn't keep all of that anger and sadness inside of you. That's what makes you lose the faith and hope.

Jack: I'm afraid that if I start crying, I won't be able to stop. I'll fall apart completely.

Grams: Then I'll be here to catch you when you fall.

"Ready For a Fall" by PJ Olssen

Jack bows his head. After a few moments, he finally looks back up at Grams.

Jack: I'm so scared, Grams. I'm so scared that we're going to lose her.

"You sit there in my shadows

And you call it your relief

Don't be the one with bad eyes for

The things that I could see

Don't give me that"

A tear rolls down Jack's cheek.

Grams: Oh, Jack. We're all scared we're going to lose her.

Grams puts her arm around Jack and pulls him in for comfort.

"The darkness has no armor

Need protection from the air

High hopes through time passing

When I see I want you there"

They are both starting to cry now.

Jack: I love her so much.

Grams: I know. (pause) I know.

Grams and Jack hold on to one another as they cry and grieve together. Finally letting it all out.

  
  
_"I can't believe _

You're the one for me

If it was this easy to find you

I should be ready for a fall

I should be ready for a fall"

_Andie is standing out on the balcony of Pacey's apartment, admiring the view, while Pacey is preparing dinner in the kitchen. Pacey stops what he is doing for a few moments and watches Andie. A smile slowly creeps across his face. When he notices she's about to turn around, he quickly gets back to work. Andie walks back in, smiling._

**Andie**: This place is amazing, Pacey. The view is incredible!

**Pacey**: You think?

_Andie nods._

**Andie**: You've really done well for yourself, Pacey. Don't let anyone else tell you different.

**Pacey**: You know, ever since I've known you, Andie, you've been the only person I believe when you tell me something.

**Andie**: Is that so?

**Pacey**: Indeed it is.

_They smile at each other for a few moments._

**Andie**: So, what's for dinner? It smells delicious!

_Andie walks up beside, trying to see what he's doing._

**Pacey**: It's a special kind of pasta I make. I call it, "Pasta de le Pacey".

_Andie laughs._

**Andie**: (sarcastically) Very original.

_Andie starts to dip her finger into the sauce that's sitting beside the bowl of pasta._

**Pacey**: Oh no, no, no, no.! You can look, but don't touch!

**Andie**: Oh, excuse me. I didn't know.

_Pacey smiles._

**Pacey**: Well, now you do.

_They share another smile._

_Dissolve to:_

_Pacey and Andie are sitting at the dining room table, finishing up dinner._

**Andie**: Pacey, this was without a doubt, the best pasta I have ever eaten.

**Pacey**: Well, I'm glad you're pleased.

_Pacey smiles._

**Andie**: I'm so glad I didn't go to one of those way over priced restaurants where it takes forever to get your food and then when you do finally get it, it's almost cold.

_Pacey laughs._

**Andie**: What?

**Pacey**: Nothing. It's just…every time I turn around, you amaze me, Andie.

**Andie**: And how exactly do I amaze you?

_Andie leans toward him with a sly smile on her face._

**Pacey**: At times I feel like we're completely two different people than who we used to be, but then other times, you make me feel like I'm right back to being sixteen again. Which isn't such a bad thing when it's you I'm sharing the moment with.

_Andie smiles. They are silent for a moment._

**Andie**: I hate that a terrible thing had to happen to one of our closest friends in order for all of us to come together again. Things just don't feel the way they should when you keep thinking about Jen being in the hospital, waiting to see what fate lies ahead of her.

**Pacey**: You're right. Things don't feel the way they should.

_Andie gives Pacey a half smile. He can see tears starting to form in her eyes._

**Pacey**: But I think that we have to continue to do the normal things that we usually do in order to help us cope with everything. It helps all of the hurt and pain to go away…at least for the time being. (pause) I also think that that's what Jen wants us to do. All of this helps her more than it does us.

_Pacey stares at Andie a few moments, who has her head bowed now, thinking about all of this. Pacey looks down at her hand on the table and slowly reaches over to hold it. When she feels his hand cover hers, she looks up at him and smiles._

**Andie**: You amaze me too, Pacey.

_Pacey smiles. They stare at each other a few more moments._

**Pacey**: So, how about some dessert?

**Andie**: Another one of your specialties?

**Pacey**: You got it! Except this time, I'll need your help.

**Andie**: I would be honored.

_Pacey smiles._

_They both stand up with their plates and walk into the kitchen to wash them._

_"Any Lucky Penny" by Nikki Hassman begins to play._

**Andie**: Although, I must warn you, Pacey. I've never been that great of a cook.

_Pacey laughs._

**Pacey**: I'm sure you'll do fine. If not, we could always put it out in the street for all the animals.

_Andie playfully pushes him._

**Andie**: Ha ha. Very funny!

_Pacey laughs._

_Montage:_

_"Your arms are open wide_

_Waiting for me to run inside_

_I'll meet you in the clouds_

_Please you, your power to bring heaven down"_

_Pacey is smoothing out some dough as Andie stands to the side, watching. He looks over at her and motions for her to help him. She hesitates, but Pacey takes her hand and leads her over in front of him. He puts his arms under her arms and around her waist. He's looking over her shoulders and helping her spread out the dough._

_"And dream of me without tears_

_Anything it takes to wish me here_

_Oh, magic and sweet lullabies_

_Any lucky penny will do fine_

_Oh, wish me here"_

_Pacey pours some flour into a big bowl. They both start sprinkling it onto the dough. Pacey surprises Andie when he touches her nose, leaving little white dot of flour. She laughs and does the same to him._

_"And when we're face to face_

_The world just fades away_

_So take me to the place_

_It's just you and I_

_Every single night"_

_Pacey is stirring some chocolate pudding. He takes the spoon out and holds it out for Andie to taste. She mouths the words, "Oh my god!" after she tastes it, implying that it's delicious. Pacey smiles. He notices she has some chocolate on the side of her mouth and steps closer to her so he can wipe it off with his thumb. Andie laughs when he does so. Pacey smiles. Suddenly, they get lost in the moment and just stare at each other for a minute. Then, Andie gives an awkward laugh to break the silence._

_"And dream of me without tears_

_Anything it takes to wish me here_

_Oh, magic and sweet lullabies_

_Any lucky penny will do fine_

_Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

_Finally, the pie is done. Pacey takes it out of the oven and lays it on top._

**Andie**: Oh, it looks great!

_Pacey smiles and grabs the can of whip cream that was sitting to the side. He hands it to Andie. She does a trim around the edge of the pie and then a dot in the middle. She starts to hand the can back to him, but when he turns toward her, she squirts him in the face. It surprises Pacey. Andie laughs._

**Pacey**: You are so dead!

_Andie sticks her tongue out at him. Pacey turns around and opens up one of the cabinets and grabs another can of whip cream._

**Pacey**: It's payback time, Mcphee!

_Andie knows she's going to get it, so she makes a run for it. Pacey chases after her. They're both laughing now as they start running around in circles from the kitchen, to the dining room, to the living room. Pacey finally catches up to her and grabs her from behind. She screams as he pulls her back. Suddenly, he trips and falls, making both of them to fall in the floor. They're both still laughing. Right when Andie tries to get up, Pacey grabs her arms and brings her back down. They both start squirting each other with the whip cream cans. Pacey starts tickling her. She screams for mercy, but both continue to laugh._

_"And dream of me without tears_

_Anything it takes to wish me here_

_Oh, magic and sweet lullabies_

_Any lucky penny will do fine_

_Oh, wish me here"_

**Andie**: Pacey! Stop! Please!

_He finally eases off, but they continue to laugh. Pacey slowly gets up and helps Andie to her feet as well._

_"Any Lucky Penny" begins to fade._

**Andie**: Well, that was definitely a change of pace.

_Pacey laughs._

**Pacey**: Indeed it was.

_Andie looks down. Her clothes are covered in whipped cream. So is Pacey's._

**Andie**: Look at us! We're a mess!

_They both laugh._

**Andie**: Do you mind if I use your shower?

_Pacey stands there a moment, thinking of something._

**Pacey**: Actually, I have a better idea.

_Andie gives him a curious look. Pacey smiles and grabs her hand._

**Pacey**: Come on!

_He leads her out the door._

_Cut to:_

_Pacey and Andie walk into the pool area. No one is around. Pacey still has Andie's hand. She gives a nervous laugh when she sees where they are._

**Andie**: Uh, Pacey? What exactly is your idea?

_Pacey looks at her with a mischievous smile. He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and lays it on one of the patio chairs, then he takes his shoes off. Finally, he runs and jumps in the pool. When he comes back up, Andie is standing near the edge of the pool, looking down at him and shaking her head with a smile._

**Andie**: You're absolutely delusional. You know that?

**Pacey**: Why don't you come in here and join me? The water feels great!

**Andie**: I think I'll pass. The shower sounds much more appealing to me.

**Pacey**: Oh, come on Andie. I'm sure that ever since you've become a doctor, you haven't done anything close to this much fun!

**Andie**: I am not jumping in there!

_Pacey stares at her with a pleading look. She shakes her head._

**Andie**: Nope. I'm not going to do it!

**Pacey**: Fine.

_Pacey swims over to the edge she's at and looks up at her._

**Pacey**: Will you at least help me up?

_He extends his hand for her to grab. She rolls her eyes._

**Andie**: I'm not stupid, Pacey. I know how this little trick works. I'll agree to help you up and right when I grab your hand, you'll pull me in. It's not going to happen!

**Pacey**: Andie, that thought hasn't even crossed my mind. I'm being serious. I won't pull you in.

**Andie**: Promise?

**Pacey**: Promise.

_Andie hesitates a moment, but finally gives in. She takes a step closer and reaches out to grab his hand. Right when their hands take hold of one another, Pacey looks Andie straight in the face and smiles._

**Pacey**: Gotcha!

_He pulls her in too fast for her to be able to hold back. She screams. Right when she comes back up, she pounces on Pacey, dunking him under._

**Andie**: I'm going to kill you, Pacey Witter!

_Pacey comes back up, laughing._

**Andie**: You promised me!

**Pacey**: Yes, I did, but did you ever learn the trick about crossing your fingers behind your back when you're promising someone something and you don't mean it?

_Andie punches him in the arm._

**Andie**: Gosh…you jerk!

_Pacey laughs at her feistiness. Andie is still angry at him, but after a few moments of seeing Pacey just smile at her, she can't help but start smiling herself._

**Andie**: I hate you, you know that?

**Pacey**: Well, that's nothing new.

_Andie laughs. Pacey starts splashing her. In return, Andie does the same. Finally, Pacey grabs her and spins her around. Andie laughs. When he sets her down, their faces are just inches apart from each other. They stare at each other. It only lasts for few moments, but to them, it feels like a lifetime. Their faces slowly come together and their lips meet for a kiss. A kiss that they haven't shared with one another in almost ten years. They pause for a moment after the first kiss, but then instantly go in for another. It starts off sweet and delicate, but then becomes very passionate. After a few more moments, Andie breaks away._

**Andie**: Wait.

_They're both almost breathless from each other's kisses._

**Pacey**: What?…What's wrong?…

**Andie**: It's just…are you sure you want to be doing this? I mean, Pacey, I don't want us to do something stupid and…

_Pacey shuts her up by kissing her again_

**Pacey**: Andie, please don't over analyze this.

_Andie stares at him for a few moments. Pacey smiles and starts kissing her again. Andie finally gives in and starts kissing back. Their kisses are back to being very passionate and heating up even more as each second goes by. Suddenly, Pacey's cell phone starts ringing. Pacey sighs._

**Pacey**: Perfect timing.

_Andie lets out a soft laugh. Pacey slowly starts making his way over to the side to lift himself up._

**Pacey**: I'll be right back.

_Pacey lifts himself out of the pool and walks over to the patio chair to pick up his cell phone. He answers it._

**Pacey**: Hello?

_Andie slowly lifts herself up as well and starts ringing out her shirt and her hair as Pacey talks on the phone._

**Pacey**: Hey man…oh yeah, she's with me.

_Pacey looks over at Andie._

**Pacey**: Yeah, we just…uh,…stepped outside for a few minutes. (pause) What?!…oh my gosh! When?!….

_Andie steps up closer to him so she can try and hear what's going on. Pacey looks at her, his eyes wide._

**Pacey**: Yeah…we'll be right there….okay, bye.

_Pacey closes his cell phone. He doesn't say anything for a few moments._

**Andie**: Who was that, Pacey? What's going on?

_Pacey looks at her as if he's just now noticing her there._

**Pacey**: That was Jack. (pause) It's Jen.

_Andie tries to swallow the big lump that has just formed in her throat. She stands there, in fear of what Pacey is about to tell her._

**Pacey**: They found a donor.

_Andie's eyes widen._

**Andie**: What?!

_A small smile slowly appears on Pacey's face._

**Pacey**: They found a donor!

_Andie smiles and jumps into Pacey's arms._

**Andie**: Oh my gosh! Pacey, this is incredible!

**Pacey**: I know. Jack said that they are taking her back for surgery in an hour. She wants to see everyone before she goes in.

_Andie nods._

**Pacey**: So, come on. We need to get changed. I've got something you can put on.

_Pacey grabs Andie's hand and leads her out of the pool area._

_Joey walks into the kitchen and gets her a drink of water. She stands against the counter, thinking about things. Suddenly, she hears familiar voices in the living room. One being a woman's. She slowly makes her way into the living room and sees her dad sitting on the couch, watching home videos. Joey smiles when she sees her mom, Lily, on the screen. Mike notices her standing in the doorway, watching and smiling._

**Mike**: And what's your excuse for being up in the middle of the night?

_Joey laughs._

**Joey**: I couldn't sleep. (pause) I seem to have a lot of things on my mind.

**Mike**: Anything you want to talk about?

_Joey shrugs. Mike smiles and pats the empty space beside him, telling her to sit down with him. Joey smiles and slowly makes her way over and sits down beside her dad. He puts his arms around her and pulls her in. They both sit there staring at the screen, watching Lily._

**Joey**: When was this made?

**Mike**: Um…about three years before she got sick. You were about eight.

_Joey smiles._

**Joey**: She was so beautiful.

**Mike**: Yes she was. (pause) I think of her every time I look at you.

_Joey half smiles. She stares at the screen that now has Lily, Bessie, and Joey. Mike and Joey laugh at certain parts._

**Mike**: It's so unreal how much you look like her.

_Joey sits there a minute, starting to think about things going on again. Mostly about Pacey and Dawson._

**Joey**: Did you really and truly love her?

_Mike looks down at Joey, surprised by her question._

**Mike**: Of course I did.

**Joey**: But, did you know she was the one for you?

**Mike**: Well…

**Joey**: I mean, I know that there was that time when you had an affair, but for some reason I always knew you still loved mama with all of your heart.

**Mike**: I did. (pause) And yes, I knew she was the one.

**Joey**: How?

_Mike looks into Joey's eyes. He knows now why she's asking all of these questions. She needs to find out these things for herself. Mike sits there a minute trying to figure out how to tell her._

**Mike**: Well…I'm not really sure how I knew. Your mom and I had known each other since we were kids. We actually dated in high school and…god we were in love. But then things got in the way and everything got very complicated. We went our separate ways and started dating other people.

_Joey starts thinking about all of this and how familiar it seems._

**Mike**: But even though we weren't together anymore, I never could stop thinking about her. She was constantly on my mind. And well, come to find out, I was on her's too. We just never felt the same way with other people as we did with each other. Our feelings were very strong when we were together. You just can't ignore that.

_Joey half smiles again._

**Mike**: We finally got back together after realizing we couldn't live without each other and then she got pregnant with Bessie and well…it just went from there.

_Mike looks at Joey._

**Mike**: And you're right. Even though I did have that affair, that didn't stop me from loving your mother as much as I did. (pause) She was my world. My soul mate, I guess you could say.

**Joey**: Wow. I never knew you and mama had such an incredible romance. It's like no matter how bad things got or not matter what the circumstances were…you never stopped loving.

_Joey stops, realizing how familiar that sounded. She had said that before…to Dawson._

**Mike**: It's very rare to find a romance like that. (pause) You had a romance like that before, Joey.

**Joey**: I did?

**Mike**: Yes. You did.

**Joey**: And which romance would that be?

**Mike**: Oh no. You've got to figure this one out on your own.

_Joey sighs._

**Joey**: I know. It's just so hard. I love both of them so much.

_Mike smiles._

**Mike**: And one of them more than you think.

_Joey looks at Mike. Mike smiles and then slowly stands up._

**Mike**: Well, I'm off to bed…finally.

_Joey laughs._

**Mike**: You going too?

**Joey**: Uh…

_Joey looks at the TV screen._

**Joey**: Nah…I think I'm going to stay here a little while longer.

**Mike**: Okay.

_Mike starts to walk out but then stops._

**Mike**: Oh yeah. I found this.

_Mike picks up a video tape and hands it to Joey. Joey looks at it curiously._

**Joey**: What is it?

**Mike**: Well, I guess you'll have to watch and see. (pause) But I think it will give you some clarity.

_Joey smiles. She stands up and kisses him on the cheek._

**Joey**: Thanks, dad.

**Mike**: Anytime. Good night, Joey.

**Joey**: Night.

_Mike walks out of the room. Joey stands there a minute looking at the tape. She finally takes the video in the VCR out and slides the other video tape in. She sits back down on the couch and presses play. After a few moments, an image finally comes onscreen. It's Dawson and Joey when they were little. Joey smiles when she sees this. They were both so small. She remembers that everything seemed so simple then. They never knew what was in store for them. Suddenly the screen cuts to Little Dawson, Joey, and Pacey. Pacey of course is bugging Joey, who is getting really mad. All three start playing tag. Joey smiles again. But it all of a sudden hits her. These were the two boys that have been in her heart for as long as she could remember. She's been in love with both of them at one time or another…and now she has to choose. Watching this video starts to conjure up memories that Joey has shared with these two boys and hopefully this will finally help her figure out…who she's meant for._

NOTE: Since it won't let me post a link for the special video made for this scene, email me and I can send you the link for you to watch it! The video is of Joey watching the home videos and thinking back to all the times she has spent with Dawson and Pacey, good times and bad, and trying to figure out who she is meant to be with. It's a great video made by my friend, Jaime Bee. I really hope all of you will want to watch it. So, just email me and let me know and I will send you the link! Enjoy!


	8. Part 7

****

Part 7

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters of DC. They were created and are owned by Kevin Williamson, which we later found out wasn't such a good thing.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been five years and the friends have come back to Capeside for a special wedding, but what seems joyous soon turns to heartache. It's a time where things will finally come full circle, old feelings will arise, and a choice will be made that is surely to last a lifetime.

Jack and Dru are sitting in the hospital lobby, waiting for the others to arrive. Jack looks at his watch and sighs.

****

Dru: You did tell them it was urgent, right?

****

Jack: Yes, I did. (pause) But we're running out of time.

Dru looks over at Jack, who has "worry" written all over his face.

****

Dru: She's going to be okay, Jack.

Jack bows his head, thinking about what's about to take place.

****

Jack: I know she is, Dru. She's the strongest person I know. Besides, she's got to make it through this. Amy needs her. (pause) I need her.

A small smile appears on Dru's face.

****

Dru: (whispers to himself) Me too.

****

Jack: What?

Dru realizes Jack heard him.

****

Dru: Oh, uh, I just said, "I know."

Jack stares at him with a curious look. He could have sworn Dru said, "Me too."

Finally, Pacey and Andie come walking through the automatic glass doors. Jack stands up immediately and walks over to them.

****

Jack: There you are. I was beginning to worry.

****

Pacey: Sorry, man. We got here as fast as we could.

****

Jack: It's okay. Just as long as you're here.

Jack looks at Andie, whose hair is soaking wet and is wearing an oversized shirt. One that looks like Pacey's.

****

Jack: Is it raining outside?

Andie looks at him as if he's crazy, not knowing what he's talking about. Then she remembers her hair.

Andie: Oh! Uh…

She looks at Pacey for support. They both let out a nervous laugh.

Andie: Yeah. It…uh…was raining earlier and well, you know me…I couldn't get out of it fast enough and you called right after that, so…Pacey was kind enough to lend me one of his shirts.

Jack looks at Pacey as if to see if he can verify her answer. Pacey just smiles.

Pacey: What she said.

Jack knows there is something just a little awkward going on between the two of them, but he can't quite put his finger on it. Dru just stands there with a little smirk on his face. He knows exactly what's going on.

Andie: So, where's Dawson and Joey?

Jack: They should be here any minute now.

Joey is getting out of her car. She quickly shuts the door and heads toward the hospital doors. Ever since she got off the phone with Jack, her heart had been pounding. She can't believe this is happening. But even though things over the past week or so had been tragic and even very depressing at times, Joey couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face. Right before she received the phone call, all of the answers she had been looking for almost all of her life were, for the first time, completely clear. She finally knew who she was in love with. Things now seem to be falling into place and Joey has a feeling that everything is going to be okay. Jen is about to receive a new heart and Joey finally knows who her own heart belongs to. And she knows she is going to tell him the first chance she gets, but also when it felt like the right time.

Dawson is seen walking up behind Joey.

Dawson: Hey.

Joey quickly turns around when she hears his voice.

Joey: Hey.

Dawson is now caught up with her.

Dawson: Did you just get here?

Joey: Yeah. You?

Dawson nods. They start walking again. It's silent for a few moments. Then…

Dawson: It's a pretty powerful feeling isn't it?

Joey: What's that?

Dawson: Knowing one of your best friends is about to be saved.

Joey just then realizes that she actually does have that feeling. Dawson knew it before she did.

Joey: Yeah. It is.

A few moments pass. Joey starts to wonder how Dawson knew. Yes, they were best friends…but…

Joey: How did you…

Dawson looks at Joey with a curious look.

Joey: Never mind.

A small smirk appears on Dawson's face.

Finally, they're at the double glass doors.

Dawson: Ready?

Joey: Is anyone ever ready in a situation like this?

Dawson: You're right. Stupid question.

They both let out a little laugh. It becomes silent for a few moments. Then, Dawson reaches out for Joey's hand. She looks down and sees it. She smiles and takes it. They both take in a deep breath and walk in.

Jen is sitting up in her bed, admiring and playing with Amy, who is sitting in Jen's lap playing with her hair. Grams is sitting in a chair on the left side of Jen's bed, watching the bittersweet scene.

Jen: I never thought I could love anyone or anything so much. (pause) And I love this little girl right here more than life itself. (pause) It's funny how things change isn't it?

Grams: Yes. And in such a short period of time too.

Jen: I can't stand the thought of losing her. (pause) I know I shouldn't even be thinking about that, but…you have to think "what if", you know?

Grams: Jennifer, look how far you've made it already. You're the absolute strongest person I know and you can do this.

Jen: I'm strong because of you, Grams. You're my inner strength…the one that keeps me going. (pause) I've thought about everything I've done in my life since I moved here when I was fifteen and I've realized that it's because of you that I'm the person I am today.

Grams: Oh, Jennifer.

Grams smiles through her tears that are about to fall and reaches her hand out to cup Jen's cheek. Jen smiles as tears fall down her cheek too.

Just then, there's a knock at the door. Jack walks in.

Jack: Hey.

Jen quickly wipes away her tears.

Jen: Hey.

Jack notices the two of them have been crying.

Jack: I didn't interrupt anything did I?

Jen: Oh, no. You're fine.

Jack: Well, everyone's here.

Jen: Great. I was beginning to get worried.

Jack laughs.

Grams: Why don't I take Amy outside in the hallway and give all of you some privacy?

Jen: Grams, you don't have to go.

Grams: It's okay, Jennifer. I insist.

Grams picks little Amy up and walks outside the room. Jack walks out the door to tell everyone to come in. Everyone slowly enters, except Dru. Jack looks at Dru when he doesn't go in.

Jack: What's wrong?

Dru: I just don't think it would be right for me to go in there. Jen wants to see her best friends. I'm not exactly one of them.

Jack: Are you kidding me? You've done just as much for her these passed few days that any of us have. I never thought there would come a day when I said this, but you're pretty much one of us now.

Dru lets out a light laugh.

Dru: Still. I wouldn't feel right.

Jack: Are you sure?

Dru thinks about it a few moments.

Dru: Yeah. I'm sure.

Jack: Okay. I understand.

Jack pats Dru on the shoulder and walks back in the room. Grams smiles at Dru.

Grams: That was a very noble thing to do, Dru.

Dru: (sounding sad) Yeah, well…

He slowly sits down beside Grams.

Grams: But I do think that Jen will want to see you. You've really helped her get through this. I know she's very thankful for it.

Dru: Jen's a special woman. She deserves so much more. She deserves to be happy.

Grams smiles to herself. She knows that Dru has fallen for Jen.

Grams: Ah, yes. She does.

Grams looks at Dru.

Grams: And with someone who truly loves her.

Dru looks at Grams. She smiles at him.

As the gang enters the room, the look on their faces show how surprised and sad they feel when they see how much worse Jen has gotten just after six hours. Her skin is much paler and her lips are now a light shade of blue because of her lack of oxygen. Jen knows what they're thinking by their expressions.

Jen: It's okay, guys. I may look like a ghost, but I'm still the same ole' Jen.

Everyone gathers around her bed.

Jen: I had Jack ask all of you to come before I went into surgery because I wanted to speak with all of you…(pause)…tell you some things that I want you to know.

Dawson, Joey, Pacey, Andie, and Jack all glance at each other. They know this is going to be very heartbreaking, but maybe something they've been needing ever since this had happened.

Jen: Okay…where to begin.

Jen has her head bowed, trying to think of the right words. She tries to take in a deep breath. Finally, she begins.

Jen: Dawson Leery…

Dawson looks at Jen. She smiles a weak smile.

"With Love From Jen" theme begins to play.

Jen: You were the first, ya know? The first one to befriend me when I first came here. You were also the first one to really see me for who I was. You didn't judge me when I told you the truth about myself and things that had happened in New York before I came here. You looked passed all of that and still treated me like the person you thought I was. I'll always love you for that.

Dawson smiles through his tears. He never really realized how much him and Jen had actually been through together until now.

Jen shifts her gaze over to Pacey.

Jen: And you, Pacey Witter.

Pacey looks up.

Jen lets out a light laugh.

Jen: You were always really something, did you know that? I could always count on you to make me laugh. I think that goes for anyone who comes across you. (pause) We've had some pretty interesting adventures, you and me. (pause) Witch Island being only one of them.

Pacey laughs.

Jen: So, thank you for bringing life into this town.

Everyone laughs then.

Now Jen's gaze shifts to Joey.

Jen: Now, Joey.

Joey looks into Jen's eyes, waiting for what Jen has to say.

Jen: We didn't exactly hit it off from the start, you and me. In fact, I think you pretty much despised me.

Joey stares at Jen, tears about to fill her eyes, because she's starting to remember how mean she actually was to Jen when she first arrived in Capeside.

Jen: And it was all because of one person. (pause) Dawson.

Everyone glances at Joey and Dawson. Joey bows her head with a half smile.

Jen: I'm not going to say that I never loved Dawson, because I did, but in a different way than I thought. So, I want to say that I'm sorry for keeping the two of you apart when I first came here. Sometimes I think that things might have been different between the two of you if I hadn't of showed up. (pause) But you can't think about the past. You've got the future to look forward to. (pause) And there's one person in this room that has always taught us just that.

Jen looks over at Andie. Andie seems surprised.

Andie: Me?

Jen lets out a little laugh.

Jen: Yes, you. (pause) Andie, you're the one that holds us all together. The one that tells us we've got so much to live for. You help us look forward to the future. But there's one in this room that you've helped the most and I think we all know who that is.

Pacey and Andie look at each other. Andie gives a shy smile and quickly turns away, remembering what had just recently happened between them, but Pacey just keeps looking at her, remembering how much Andie had changed his life around when they were together.

Andie: Thank you, Jen. But…um…I don't really think it's all me. I mean, we've all had a certain amount of impact on each other's lives at one time or another.

Jen: You're right. Which is why I wanted all of you to know how much you've been an impact on my life. (pause) After all we've been through, I've realized that…I'm not lucky to have met all of you. Not at all.

A tear rolls down Jen's cheek.

Jen: I'm simply blessed to have all of you in my life.

The tears start to flow for everyone now.

Jen: So…thank you.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. Grams walks in.

Grams: I'm so sorry to interrupt, but…it's time, Jennifer.

Everyone looks at each other with fearful looks on their faces.

Jen: Okay. Thanks, Grams.

The gang slowly stands up and walks over to Jen to give their best wishes, hugs, and kisses. Jack is the last one. He bends down and kisses her on the forehead.

Jack: I'll see you when you get out. (pause) Love you.

Jen: I love you , too.

Jack slowly walks out. The nurses start to file in to prepare Jen for surgery. Jen takes in a deep breath as they start to roll her out. Something catches her eye. It's Amy's teddy bear that Dru gave her. Suddenly, Jen realizes that Dru wasn't in the room. Why?

Jen: (whispers) Dru…

She'll just have to wait to talk to him afterwards. If there is an "afterwards".

The nurses roll Jen out of the room and down the hall, through the double doors with a big sign that says "Surgery".

The gang is sitting in the waiting room, doing whatever they can to keep themselves occupied. Pacey looks up at the clock. It reads, "5:05 AM". He sighs. This is taking forever, or it just seems that way. Really, Jen had only been in surgery for an hour and a half. They still have quite a long time to go. Pacey slowly gets up and walks out the door and around the corner to the "Concession Area". He rubs his eyes, trying to stay awake, as he looks at all the different things he can choose from. Why did they always have to make just one choice so hard? But, that's the way all of life's choices were. You had to think long and hard or you just might make the wrong choice. Right?

Just then, Joey walks up behind him. Pacey smiles.

Pacey: Hey, Potter. Are you in need for a caffeine and snack fix too?

Joey smiles back.

Joey: Yeah. I guess you could say that.

Pacey start to fix himself some coffee.

Pacey: So, how are you holding up?

Joey: (sighs) Okay, I guess. I hate how long we're having to wait though. We all have to sit out here…waiting…waiting for her to live…waiting for her to die? I mean, how do you cope with that?

Pacey: In the best way possible. At least we've got each other to hold onto while we wait.

A small smile crosses Joey's face.

Joey: You know, Pace…you've always been the one to look at the good in everything and actually face reality.

Pacey: Even though I do, that doesn't always mean I want to. I've lost a lot of things in my life by doing that.

A sad expression crosses Pacey's face.

Joey: Well, sometimes we have to lose someone or something in order to realize what they really mean to you.

Pacey: Yeah. I guess so.

Joey stares at Pacey. She knows she needs to just tell him and get it out in the open.

Joey: Pacey…

Pacey looks at her.

Joey: Do you think we could get off the subject a little bit? (pause) I need to talk to you about something.

Pacey: Yeah, sure.

Pacey turns toward her, giving her his undivided attention.

Pacey: What's up?

Joey: Well…

She stops for a few moments, trying to find the right words to start off with.

Joey: Jen and I had a long talk the other day about some things that haven't been brought up for quite some time. (pause) And it got me thinking about them for the first time in years and I realized that I needed to make some final decisions in my life before it was too late.

Joey looks at Pacey to see if he knows what she's getting at. The look on his face tells her he does…or at least, sort of. She stops again for a few moments, trying to gain enough strength to continue.

Joey: Pacey…I've realized that you're…

Just then, Andie walks up. She stops though when she sees how deep in conversation Pacey and Joey are. But it's too late. They both notice her.

Andie: I am so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt…

Pacey: Oh…uh…it's okay, Andie.

Pacey looks at Joey to try and figure out what's going on in her head. She just stands there with her head bowed, thinking about what just about happened. She almost told him…but this obviously wasn't the right time.

Andie: But the two of you were in a deep conver…

Joey turns toward Andie and looks at her.

Joey: No…Pacey's right Andie. It's okay. (pause) I was…uh…just about to leave anyway.

She looks back at Pacey, who has confusion written on his face. What is going on with her? Joey turns back to Andie, gives her a small smile, and slowly walks away. Andie, a little curious, watches her leave while Pacey stands there just staring off into space. Andie notices this, which makes her expression turn from a curious look to a sad one. He's still in love with Joey. Or so it seemed.

Andie: Pacey?

He snaps back to reality and looks at her.

Pacey: I'm sorry…what did you say?

Andie lets out a light laugh.

Andie: I didn't really say anything. (pause) Are you okay?

Pacey: Yeah! I'm fine!

Andie: Are you sure?

Pacey: Yes!

Andie: Okay, good…because we need to talk.

Pacey: Okay. What exactly is going on in that head of yours, McPhee? Or should I even dare ask?

Andie: Ha ha. Very funny.

Pacey smiles. It becomes quiet for a few moments. Andie's face turns from happy to serious.

Andie: We need to talk about what happened at your apartment.

Pacey: (kidding) Hmm. I don't seem to remember what happened at my apartment. I guess you're gonna have to refresh my memory.

Andie: Pacey…I'm serious.

Pacey: I am too!

Andie stares at him for a few moments.

Andie: (sarcastically) Oh, you know, the usual. We just had a little food fight, which turned into food tag, then we went down to your pool where you pulled me in and…well…we kind of…had our own little make-out session.

A sly smile appears on Pacey's face.

Pacey: Oh yes. That. (pause) It's all starting to come back now.

Andie: Well, maybe it's just best that you forget it again.

Pacey's smile turns to a look of surprise and shock.

Pacey: What?! Why?

Andie: I don't know…it was just…

Pacey moves closer to her.

Pacey: It was great.

He starts to put his arms around her waist, but she backs up.

Andie: Just stop, Pacey.

It's all turned serious now. She isn't kidding and Pacey knows it.

Pacey: Andie, I don't understand what's wrong.

Andie: That kiss was wrong.

Pacey: No, it wasn't.

Andie: Yes it was!

Pacey stares at her. Andie bows her head for a few moments.

Andie: I have a confession to make, Pacey.

Pacey looks at her with wonder. What could she possibly have to confess? What was wrong?

Andie: Yes, over the years, I have thought about you Pacey…but not in a romantic way because finally after so many years of being in love with you, I found the courage to let go. Let go of us or any chance that you and I might have a future together. It was hard but I did it.

Andie slowly lifts her head back up and tear falls down her cheek.

Andie: And then I saw you. (pause) I tried not to,…God, how I tried….but…I fell in love with you all over again.

Pacey wants to reach out and just pull her in to hold her. He reaches out to touch her cheek, but she gets out of his reach.

Andie: Stop making this harder, Pacey.

Pacey: Making what harder, Andie? You're driving me crazy here.

Andie: Do you know how much, since that first day I saw you a week ago, I've wanted you to kiss me like you did or hold me the way you did tonight? (pause) It feels like forever. And you know…it felt right. You and me. Together again. I thought maybe…just maybe…it was finally our time. It was finally our second chance.

Pacey bows his head, thinking all of this through.

Andie: And then I saw you talking to Joey.

Pacey looks back up, wondering where she's going with this.

Andie: I saw the way you looked when she left. (pause) You're still in love with her.

Pacey: Andie…

Andie: Aren't you?

Pacey stands there, thinking it through.

Pacey: I…I don't know.

Andie stares at him a few moments longer, but then bows her head again as more tears start to fall. It hurt too much.

Pacey: But…I do know what happened tonight. And I do know how I felt when it did.

He walks over to her and slowly lifts her head up by her chin.

Pacey: I felt…alive. (pause) For the first time, in a long time, Andie…I felt alive. (pause) I felt like me.

Andie smiles.

Andie: Me too. (pause) But, Pacey…I'm scared.

Pacey: Of what?

Andie: I'm scared that even if we get back together and I give you my whole heart…my whole heart, Pacey…it still wouldn't be enough. Because you're still in love with Joey.

Pacey: Andie…

Andie: Pacey…I need to know. Maybe not right now, but I do need to know. What do you want? (pause) God, what I would do if you would just say "Us!", but I can't make the decision for you and it wouldn't be fair to you. You know all I've ever really wanted is for you to be happy.

Andie smiles at him through her tears. She lifts up and lightly kisses him on the cheek.

Andie: I'll be here waiting, Pacey. (pause) But not forever.

She slowly turns and walks away. Pacey watches her leave with a look of sadness. He had just went from trying to make a choice of what he wanted to drink to having to make one of the biggest choices of his life.

A few hours later:

The sun has finally come up, but it's still early morning. Outside of Dawson's house, a cab pulls up in the yard. Someone steps out, but you can only see their legs and feet. The only thing you can make out is it's a female because of the shape of their legs and the clothes they are wearing. She walks up the steps to the porch. When she reaches the door, she hesitates a moment and then knocks. The only thing you can see is the back of her head. After a few moments, Gale opens the door. The look on her face shows that she doesn't know this girl at all.

Gale: Hello. May I help you?

With the camera still facing Gale at all times, the girl speaks in a sweet and soft, yet determined voice.

Girl: Hi. I'm looking for Dawson Leery.

Gale: May I ask what the reason is?

The girl is silent for a few moments. Finally…

Girl: I just really need to speak with him. It's very important. (pause) To me, anyway.

Dawson walks up to Joey, who has fallen asleep in one of the chairs. He smiles as he watches her. The way she has herself curled up, she looks like a little girl. Dawson looks around at everyone else. They've all fallen asleep as well, except Jack and Dru who have stepped outside for some fresh air. Dawson slowly sits down in the chair beside Joey. She begins to stir when she feels him next to her. Finally, she opens her eyes and looks straight up at him.

Dawson: Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.

Joey smiles as she sets herself up.

Joey: It's okay. I wasn't sleeping that well anyway.

Dawson: You could've fooled me.

They smile at each other.

Dawson: Here. I got you some coffee.

Joey: Mmm. Thanks.

Joey takes it and slowly takes a sip. A half smile appears on her face after she tastes it.

Joey: It's just the way I like it.

Dawson: I know.

When Dawson looks at her, they both get caught up in each other's gaze. Like they always seem to do. Finally, after a few moments, Dawson looks away.

Joey: So, has there been any more news?

Dawson: No. None of the doctors or nurses have come out to tell us anything. It's driving me crazy.

Joey: I know what you mean. (pause) During the times that I actually did get a little sleep, I kept seeing Jen's face. The way she looked right before they took her back. (pause) It's sad because for some reason, I can't think of her when she looked so beautiful. When she looked like herself. And I'm so afraid that if she doesn't make it through this, that's all I'm ever going to remember about her. The way she looked right before her heart transplant.

Dawson looks at Joey. A sad smile crosses her face.

Joey: It scares me, you know? (pause) This past week has reminded me so much of when my mom was sick and her final hours alive. She looked so pale and helpless…like all of the life had been sucked out of her. (pause) She wasn't at all the mother I knew…but I just kept telling myself that she was in there somewhere. She was just waiting to be set free.

They sit there in silence for a few moments. Then…

Joey: I keep telling myself now that if Jen were to die during this, we would later on come to realize that it was for the best. (pause) She doesn't deserve to go through all of this pain.

Dawson: I've been thinking the same thing too.

Joey looks at Dawson and smiles.

Dawson: But then I start thinking about how much I would miss her.

A little sadness is seen in Joey's eyes.

Joey: Yeah. Me too.

Joey takes another sip of her coffee and then lightly places her head on Dawson's shoulder as they wait some more.

COMING UP: Pacey must decide who he truly loves. Was Andie's feeling right and it's finally time for Pacey and Andie to be happy together and have a future? Or will Pacey realize that Joey is the only one for him? Plus, Will Joey finally find the right time to tell the one she loves that...he's "the one"? Also, Dawson will finally come face to face with the girl from his past. What will his reaction be and how will the gang react when they hear what her reason is for coming? And Jen's fate will finally be revealed.

I'd love to hear all of your responses to Part 7 and what you think is going to happen! So, reply here or email me at ! Thanks!


	9. Part 8

Part 8

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own the characters of DC. They were created and are owned by Kevin Williamson, which we later found out wasn't such a good thing.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's been five years and the friends have come back to Capeside for a special wedding, but what seems joyous soon turns to heartache. It's a time where things will finally come full circle, old feelings will arise, and a choice will be made that is surely to last a lifetime.

_Jack and Dru are sitting outside, waiting._

**Dru**: So, how are you and Doug doing?

**Jack**: It's complicated.

**Dru**: How so?

**Jack**: (sighs) We're both just in different places in our lives. I'm ready for commitment and he's not.

**Dru**: Yeah, it's funny how life plays games with you like that. (pause) I wish I could give you some advice, but I think we both know my experience with relationships.

**Jack**: Oh come on, Dru. You can't tell me that you haven't been in at least one serious relationship in the past seven years.

**Dru**: Prepare to be surprised.

**Jack**: So, you've _never_ taken a chance on some girl. A girl that turned your world upside down? A girl that made your heart feel likes it's beating 100 miles per hour just thinking about her?

_Dru shakes his head._

**Dru**: You know _me_, Jack. I've never been in to the whole commitment thing. (pause) Until...

_Dru bows his head, unable to say her name. The thought terrifies him because he's never had to deal with these feelings before. Jack notices._

**Jack**: Until what?

_Dru hesitates._

**Dru**: Until this one girl came back into my life.

**Jack**: Who?

_Dru eyes Jack as if he should know. Jack can tell from the look in Dru's eyes._

**Jack**: I knew it. (pause) You're in love with Jen.

_Dru stands up._

**Dru**: In the past week, I've realized how much I care about her...how much I've _always_ cared about her.

**Jack**: Have you told her?

_Dru shakes his head._

**Dru**: Not really. I mean, I tried to the other day, but she fell asleep while I was talking. (gives a light laugh) A part of me was actually relieved. (pause) Now I can't even find the right words to say to her. (pause) I'm in love with a girl I've known almost all of my life and it scares the hell out of me.

_Jack bows his head for a moment, thinking of Jen. A sense of sadness washes over him._

**Jack**: Let's face it, Dru. We're all growing up. (pause) That scares the hell out of all of us.

_Cut to:_

_Dawson and Joey are walking back from the snack machine. Dawson says something that makes Joey laugh. All of a sudden, Dawson stops and his eyes grow wide. Joey knows something is wrong._

**Joey**: What?

_She follows his gaze to the front desk. A young woman with long legs, a slender figure, and should-length blonde hair is standing there talking to the receptionist._

**Joey**: Do you know her?

_The woman turns her head and sees Dawson. She smiles and starts walking toward Dawson and Joey._

**Woman**: Dawson! I've been looking everywhere for you.

_She hugs Dawson, who is still in shock from seeing her. Joey looks this girl up and down. She decides immediately she doesn't like her._

**Woman**: Your mom told me about your friend, Jen. I'm really sorry, Dawson. I hope everything works out.

**Dawson**: You talked to my mom?

**Woman**: I went straight to your house as soon as I arrived in Capeside. It was so great to finally meet her!

_They stand there in silence for a few moments. Dawson is still confused while Joey just doesn't know what to think of this girl that Dawson obviously has a past with and maybe even feelings for._

**Woman**: (to Joey) I'm sorry, but you are...?

_Joey starts to reply, but Dawson replies for her._

**Dawson**: Marie, this is Joey Potter. Joey, this is Marie Wilson.

**Marie**: Oh, Joey! It's so good to finally meet you! I have heard so much about you!

_Marie sticks her hand out for Joey to shake. Joey does so unwillingly._

**Joey**: (sarcastically) I'm afraid I can't say the same thing about you.

_Dawson suddenly feels like he's back to being fifteen again, meeting Jen for the first time on the docks. He could never forget how rude Joey had been to Jen._

_Joey can't take it any longer. She has to know the connection. But, Dawson said he hasn't had time for any relationships,so she must just be a good friend. She has to be._

**Joey**: I'm sorry, but...how do you and Dawson know each other?

**Dawson**: We...

**Marie**: Dawson and I were quite the item not too long ago.

**Joey**: So...you dated.

**Marie**: Almost three years. (pause) I thought he would've told you.

**Joey**: Yeah. (softly) Me too.

_Dawson glances over at Joey. He can see the anger building up inside her and it's all towards him. He had lied to her about being in a relationship before. After he did it, he regretted it, but he just figured it wasn't right to live in the past or dwell on it._

_Joey was numb. This couldn't be happening to her. All of a sudden she was back at her 19th birthday party at Worthington hearing, the day after her and Dawson finally slept together, that he had a girlfriend._

**Joey**: Excuse me.

_Joey walks away. Dawson starts to go after her, but realizes he can't just leave Marie._

**Dawson**: (sighs) What are you doing here, Marie?

**Marie**: I had to see you, Dawson. (pause) I miss you.

_Dawson lets out a light sarcastic laugh._

**Dawson**: Yeah, well you should've thought about that ten months ago before you left me.

**Marie**: Can we please go somewhere private and talk?

**Dawson**: This is about as private as you're gonna get.

_Marie nods. Dawson leads her over to a sitting area. They sit down and try to get comfortable. Silence takes over them until finally Marie speaks._

**Marie**: I want to be with you, Dawson.

_Dawson looks at Marie, dumbfounded._

**Dawson**: Excuse me?

**Marie**: I know it's been ten months since we've seen or even talked to each other, but it's given me a lot of time to think things over. (pause) I was wrong, Dawson. Yes, you _were_ constantly busy with your work and hardly ever at home, but at the end of the day, it was _me_ you came home to. _I_ was the important one to you. I miss all the times we had together and I miss talking to you. (pause) I love you, Dawson and I want to be with you.

_Dawson just stares at her._

**Marie**: Dawson, I wouldn't fly all the way across the country if this didn't mean anything to me.

**Dawson**: I know. (pause) But I can't give you an answer right now. Things are just too complicated at the moment.

**Marie**: Okay. I understand. (pause) I'm staying at the Hilton if you...

_She slowly leans over and kisses him on the cheek. She smiles and then stands up to leave._

**Marie**: See ya, Dawson.

_She walks away and Dawson watches. When did his life get so complicated? Oh yeah. When he turned fifteen. It was the end of something simple and the beginning of everything else._

_Cut to:_

_Dawson is walking down a hallway, looking for Joey. He hears a familiar voice as he passes a small waiting room._

**Voice**: So, when were you planning on telling me about her?

_Dawson stops instantly. He looks inside. Joey sitting in one of the chairs, her legs pulled up against her. A habit she always had when she was thinking or frustrated about something. Dawson slowly walks toward her._

**Dawson**: I am so sorry, Joey.

_Joey shakes her head._

**Joey**: I can't believe you! Is that all you've got? "I'm sorry"?! (pause) You know, this is the second time this has happened.

**Dawson**: But Marie and I aren't together, Joey!

**Joey**: But you were together! You could've just told me when I asked you.

**Dawson**: I didn't think it mattered. She's from my past, Joey. Why do I have to keep bringing up the past?

**Joey**: Well, she must be a pretty big part of your past if she's willing to fly all the way across the country just to tell you she's still in love with you like...like...

**Dawson**: Like me?

_Joey stares at Dawson. She knows that Dawson did fly all the way across the country to tell someone he was still in love with her. That "someone" was her. But she didn't comply because she was too scared. She's always too scared._

**Joey**: Do you still love her?

**Dawson**: I don't know.

_Joey stands up. They're just a few feet apart from each other now._

**Joey**: You don't know?! Dawson, what kind of answer is that? (pause) Are you telling me that you slept with me when you were still hung up on another woman?!

**Dawson**: It wasn't like that and you know it!

**Joey**: Oh I do?!

**Dawson**: I would never do that to you, Joey!

**Joey**: Well, it didn't stop you from doing it the night of my 19th birthday party now did it?!

**Dawson**: So we're back to this again?

**Joey**: Well you're the one that keeps sleeping with me when you're involved with someone else!

**Dawson**: I wasn't involved with Marie when you and I slept together! We've been broken up for almost a year now. (pause) And like you have room to talk. When we slept together, you had just broken up with Chris. It hadn't even been two days!

**Joey**: Oh, so now I'm a slut?!

**Dawson**: Oh my god!

_Dawson runs his fingers through his hair, showing he's frustrated. Joey stares at him, angrily. She can't believe what Dawson was calling her, but the more she thought about it, the more it sounded true. This made her angrier. Dawson can't win this argument._

**Dawson**: I never said that Joey!

**Joey**: You may not have said the exact word but that's what you meant!

**Dawson**: I'm not calling you a slut, Joey! But you know, it is kind of funny how quickly you rebound from a relationship!

**Joey**: Excuse me?

**Dawson**: It's pretty hard to tell how much you really cared for someone, Joey, when it only takes a maximum of two months after a breakup to get involved with someone else!

_Joey gives Dawson an angry but "I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about" look._

**Dawson**: After we first broke up, it took about two weeks for you to get with Jack. The second time we broke up, it wasn't long before you got with Pacey. Then about three weeks after you and Pacey broke up, you were kissing me! After you broke up with me the last time, you went straight to that Eddie guy, then Pacey again, then back to Eddie. You and Chris were together for about two years. That's a long time for you. You would think the break up would take some time, but you sleep with me just two days later. So, who's next, Jo?!

**Joey**: Yes, I've been in a lot of relationships, but they all mattered to me! It's what I wanted at the time!

**Dawson**: No, Joey! That's where you're wrong! You have no idea what you want! Or better yet, who!

_Joey is furious now. How can Dawson stand here and tell her she has no idea what she's doing? He doesn't know what's going through her head._

_Dawson and Joey raise their voices even higher and start bickering back and forth._

**Joey**: I do know who I want to be with!

**Dawson**: Well, I do too!

**Joey**: Oh really?!

**Dawson**: Yeah!

_Both yell at the same time._

**Joey**: It's Pacey! **Dawson**: It's Marie!

_Dawson and Joey just stare at each other, their eyes full of emotion. Neither one can believe what the other had just said._

_Jack comes running by and sees them in there. He quickly goes into the room._

**Jack**: Hey, guys! I've been looking everywhere for you!

_Dawson and Joey give their full attention to Jack, even though it's hard after what just happened._

**Jack**: The nurse just called and said the doc would be out to talk to us any minute now.

_Joey steps closer to Jack, worried._

**Joey**: Is she...

**Jack**: (sighs) We don't know. (pause) Grams told me to come and find you so he can talk to all of us.

**Dawson**: Then let's go.

_Dawson, Joey, and Jack rush out of the room._

_Cut to:_

_Grams, Pacey, Andie, and Dru are all sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to come out and speak to them. Grams and Andie are sitting together making small just until the doctor arrives. Dru is sitting in the floor playing with Amy._

_Pacey is sitting across the room, alone. He just sits there observing his surroundings. Seeing Dru playing with Amy like she was his own daughter makes Pacey smile. Who ever knew that sarcastic, trouble-maker Dru would end up becoming a decent father figure? Dru alone proves that things can change. People can change. Pacey was starting to realize that in so many ways. He looks over at Andie now, who's chatting away and keeping things light. That was something Andie was a master at. Looking at Andie makes Pacey remember that he has some decisions to make. The feelings he had recently developed for Andie again were indescribable. He tries to remember if he ever felt this way with Joey. He must have if he had spent the last seven years pining away for her. But what if these feelings weren't the same? What did all of this mean?_

Jack, Dawson, and Joey come walking into the room. Jack immediately walks over to Grams and sits down.

**Jack**: Has he come yet?

**Grams**: No. Not yet.

_Dawson and Joey instantly part ways. Joey sits down beside Pacey._

**Joey**: Hey.

**Pacey**: Hey. Where were you two?

**Joey**: Uh...we were just walking around. I needed the fresh air.

_Suddenly, Joey feels a rush of guilt passing over her. She shouldn't have sat beside Pacey after what had just happened. How will Dawson feel when he sees her sitting beside Pacey? She looks over at Dawson._

_Dawson sits down beside Andie._

**Andie**: Hey! We were wondering where the two of you had wondered off to.

**Dawson**: Yeah...uh...we just needed some fresh air.

**Andie**: I know what you mean. Being cooped up here in this hospital for almost ten hours straight isn't very compelling.

**Dawson**: (sighs) Far from it.

_Dawson and Andie both glance over at Pacey and Joey at the same time._

_Andie feels her stomach start tighten. She knows she shouldn't feel this way, but seeing Pacey and Joey together made her feel uneasy. All the memories of their junior year comes flooding back when she and Dawson had found out about Pacey and Joey sneaking around behind their backs. Over the years she had let the pain and anger go, but she could never let go of her love for Pacey, especially now that it had deepened._

_Dawson can't believe Joey has the nerve to sit beside Pacey. Mixed emotions are flooding through him. Has she told Pacey yet? But even if she hasn't, Dawson knows he shouldn't be mad. He had told Joey he wanted to be with Marie. It was what he wanted, wasn't it?_

**Pacey**: (to Joey) Are you okay?

**Joey**: Huh?

_Joey realizes what he's talking about._

**Joey**: Oh. Oh yeah. I'm fine.

**Pacey**: Are you sure?

_Joey looks at Pacey._

**Joey**: Pace, when I say I'm fine, I'm fine. Okay?

**Pacey**: Okay. If you say so.

_Pacey continues to stare at her. Something is wrong. He can feel it._

_Finally, the doctor walks in. Everyone immediately stands up with concerned looks on their faces. _

**Doctor**: Family and friends of Jen Lindley?

_Grams walks forward._

**Grams**: Yes. (pause) How is she? Is she okay?

_Everyone stands there unable to move._

**Doctor**: There were a few complications during the surgery.

_Joey intertwines her fingers through Pacey's. She needs someone to hold on to._

**Doctor**: We had some difficulty with getting the new heart to start working. (pause) It took a lot longer than usual, but we didn't give up. (pause) The new heart is working beautifully now and Jen is doing just fine.

_Everyone lets out a sigh of relief. They all hug each other out of happiness. Joey jumps into Pacey's arms._

**Joey**: She did it!

_Pacey laughs._

**Doctor**: She's in recovery right now and probably will be for another hour or so. After that she'll be moved back to her room. All of you can go ahead and go back to the room while you wait. (pause) Now just so you know, she's not in the clear just yet. We still have to monitor her over the next week and make sure her body isn't rejecting the new heart, but I have strong faith in her. I believe Jen will pull through just fine.

_Grams and Jack shake hands with the doctor._

**Grams**: Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me. To us.

**Jack**: Yes, thank you so much, sir!

**Doctor**: (smiles) Hey. It's what I'm here for.

_The doctor exits as the gang continues to celebrate._

TO BE CONTINUED...

COMING UP: Joey and Jen discuss who Joey wants to be with. Pacey and Doug have a brotherly talk as Doug gives Pacey some much needed advice. The gang contemplates over the decisions needed to be made. Joey reveals her true feelings to Pacey.


	10. Part 9

**Part 9**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the DC characters. KW is the one that owns these amazing characters.

**Type:** It's a surprise...have to read and find out!

**Rating:** PG-13,if even that.

**Summary:** It's five years into the future. Everyone is invited back for a joyous wedding where feelings will rise again, a tragic secret will be revealed...and a choice will be made that will last a lifetime.

_The following day..._

_Joey is sitting next to Jen's bed editing some recent material her boss had sent to her. Jen is asleep. Grams had asked Joey to stay with Jen while she and Jack went home to gather more clothes. Joey is having a hard time concentrating on her work though. The argument and declarations she had with Dawson the day before still kept running through her mind. Something doesn't feel right._

_Joey looks up when she hears Jen starting move around on the bed._

**Joey**: (smiles) Hey you.

_Jen smiles back._

**Jen**: (softly) Hey.

**Joey**: I was hoping you'd wake up for a few minutes while I was here.

_Joey stares at the "new" Jen._

**Joey**: You look wonderful! All your color is back. You're practically glowing!

_Jen lets out a light laugh._

**Jen**: I guess that's what happens when you get a new life. (pause) I've been given a second chance. So, I guess that means it's time for me to start getting my priorities straight.

_A half smile appears on Joey's face._

**Joey**: You and me both.

_Jen notices the stressed tone in Joey's voice._

**Jen**: Are you okay?

_Joey looks at Jen. This wasn't the time to put her own problems on Jen._

**Joey**: (lies) Yeah. I'm fine.

_Joey laughs it off, but Jen won't back down._

**Jen**: Joey, come on. I may have been out of it for a while, but now I'm back, better than ever, and I can still figure out when something is up.

**Joey**: Jen, really. It's nothing. Besides, you don't need all my problems dumped on you. You need to be focusing on yourself.

**Jen**: I _am _focusing on myself. And right now the only thing that's going to make me feel better is you telling me what's going on.

_Joey sits there in silence, thinking everything over._

**Jen**: Something happened between you and Dawson.

_Joey looks up._

**Jen**: Didn't it?

_Joey sighs and bows her head._

**Joey**: Sort of.

**Jen**: So...spill.

_Joey takes in a deep breath as she prepares to tell Jen the story._

**Joey**: Well...remember when you asked me to make that choice? Between Dawson and Pacey?

_Jen nods._

**Joey**: You were right. It was time for me to stop running and face reality. I needed to decide who is was that I really wanted to be with. (pause) It wasn't easy, believe me.

**Jen**: It's not supposed to be. If it was, then you and I wouldn't be sitting here having this conversation.

**Joey**: I know. (pause) I just wish it didn't have to end with someone getting hurt.

**Jen**: Life sucks like that, huh?

_Joey lets out a light laugh._

**Joey**: Yeah.

**Jen**: So...

**Joey**: So, this woman shows up out of nowhere confessing her love for Dawson.

**Jen**: What?!

**Joey**: Apparently they dated for about three years.

**Jen**: And you didn't know anything about this?

_Joey shakes her head._

**Joey**: He never mentioned her.

**Jen**: So what did he tell her?

**Joey**: I don't know exactly. I kind of bailed.

**Jen**: Have you talked to Dawson about it?

**Joey**: Yeah, I guess you could say that. Argue was more like it. (pause) We pretty much had a big argument while taking a walk down "bad" memory lane.

_Joey bows her head, remembering the unsettling conversation. Jen continues to observe Joey._

**Jen**: I hate to be the one to say this, Jo, but I think it's time you and Dawson both just leave the past behind. (pause) Especially you.

_Joey looks up._

**Joey**: What?

**Jen**: The truth is you can't really hold everything bad that has happened between the two of you against Dawson. What's done is done. You can't change the past, Joey. You can only make the most of the present and make plans for the future. (pause) Until you're able to let go of the past, you'll never resolve your true feelings for Dawson and Pacey.

_Joey slowly nods as Jen's words begin to sink in._

_Pacey walks into this apartment with some groceries. He sees Doug sitting on the couch surfing through TV channels._

**Pacey**: Hey, Dougie. No "Felicity" re-runs tonight?

**Doug**: It's on the "bad hair" season. It's scary.

_Pacey laughs._

**Pacey**: It's good to hear you joking again.

_Doug smiles._

**Doug**: You too little brother.

_Doug gets up to help Pacey start sorting through the groceries._

**Doug**: So, how's Jen?

**Pacey**: She's doing great! The doc says her new heart is working beautifully.

**Doug**: And Jack?

_Pacey stops putting the groceries away for a moment._

**Pacey**: He seems to be doing a lot better now that Jen is okay. (pause) You still need to call him.

**Doug**: (sighs) Pacey...

**Pacey**: Or at least go visit him.

_Pacey continues putting the groceries away._

**Doug**: Now is not the right time for Jack to be worrying about our relationship or whatever it is we have.

**Pacey**: But you still need to tell him how you feel.

**Doug**: Okay. Alright fine. (pause) I'll tell Jack when _you_ tell the woman you love that she's the one.

_Pacey stops again and looks at Doug._

**Pacey**: What are you talking about?

**Doug**: Oh come on, Pacey. You and I both know that there's a woman you are insanely in love with. The question is when are you going to admit it to yourself and tell her?

**Pacey**: It's not that easy.

**Doug**: But this whole thing with Jack and me_ is_?

**Pacey**: Okay, fine. You're right. It's not easy for anyone. It's just that there's two women in my life that I care about very much and I know that when I make my decision, one of them is going to get hurt.

**Doug**: You can't be sure of that, Pacey. Yes, there is a chance she will, but what if she doesn't? You're not seventeen anymore, Pacey. It's time you start thinking about yourself and what's good for you. I know that sounds selfish, but sometimes you're given the right to be selfish. This is that time

**Pacey**: Even so, that doesn't make it any easier to decide what I want.

_Doug smiles._

**Doug**: If you use your brain for once, I think you'll realize that you already know.

**Pacey**: Oh really?

**Doug**: It's not rocket science, Pacey. Anyone who really knows you could tell you who you're meant to be with. In fact, I've known ever since the day you met her.

**Pacey**: Care to clue me in?

_Doug gives a sarcastic laugh._

**Doug**: I'm a good brother, but I'm not_ that _good.

**Pacey**: Gee, thanks bro.

**Doug**: Anytime.

_Doug starts to leave._

**Doug**: I'll see you tomorrow. (pause) And don't strain your brain too much. You still need what's left of it.

**Pacey**: (sarcastically) Oh, thanks, Dougie!

_"Letting Go" by Sozzi starts to play._

_Doug leaves. Pacey just stands there thinking everything over. It is time to make the biggest decision of his life._

_Don't call me_

_Don't write_

_Don't show up in the middle of the night_

_You know that_

_We needed_

_Some time and space to breathe in_

_Dawson is sitting at his desk, trying to type an ending for "The Creek" season finale. All that's on the screen is the blinking cursor. His mind is blank or maybe it's just all the other stuff that's running through his head. Besides the show, Dawson has his own life to figure out._

_I still recall the words you said to me_

_It's what you did not say that sets me free_

_Now how can I find peace of mind when you keep coming back again?_

_It's not okay for you to play this game of seesaw with my head_

_Dru is sitting beside Jen's bed, watching her sleep. If only he could tell her how he feels. Maybe she feels the same way and they could be together for the rest of their lives. He could become Amy's father, next to Jack. Nothing would make him more proud. But then again, what is she doesn't feel the same way? Their friendship would become strained. Nothing would ever be the same again._

_Now it hurts too much_

_And it hits too hard_

_And I won't play this part_

_Dru slowly closes his eyes, giving in to sleep. After a few moments, Jen slowly opens her eyes and sees Dru. A look of love, wonder, and uncertainty appears on Jen's face as she watches Dru._

_Don't call me_

_Don't write_

_Don't show up in the middle of the night_

_You know that_

_We needed_

_Some time and space to breathe in_

_Andie is sitting at the hotel pool, dangling her feet in the water. A sad smile appears on her face as she starts thinking about what had happened between her and Pacey at his pool not too long ago. She felt safe when she was with him. It was like nothing or no one existed in the world. It was just them. Pacey and Andie. He always makes her feel this way. He lets her believe that everything is going to be okay, if only for a moment. Now she's not sure if everything is going to be okay. Jen is doign great, but it's her own love life that she's concerned about. If Pacey chooses to be with Joey, she will have to learn to let go once more._

_So now I say the things I want to say_

_Sometimes it's better letting go this way_

_I'll always know_

_Down in my soul_

_We really had so far to go_

_I've given all I had to give_

_And now it's time for me to live_

_Joey walks out on her dock and sits down, her feet dangling off the edge. She did this often in her earlier years when she had some thinking to do. This is what she needed now more than ever. Her walk around town helped her a lot. She finally found the courage to let go of the past. Now she just needed to face the present and plan for the future. To do that, she must tell the one she loves how she really feels. And she has to do it soon._

_And I won't look back_

_And I won't regret_

_Though it hurts like hell_

_Someday I will forget_

**Voice**: Mind if I join you?

_Joey quickly turns around, a little startled. It's Pacey. Joey smiles, feeling comforted by seeing a familiar face._

**Joey**: No, not at all.

_Pacey smiles and sits down beside her. They did this often when they were a couple back in high school. Now they were just two best friends enjoying each other's company._

_It's funny how we seem to end up here_

_I never thought I'd see this soul disappear_

_Pacey and Joey stare out at the creek in silence for a few moments._

**Pacey**: So, what's on your mind, Potter?

**Joey**: How do you know something's on my mind?

**Pacey**: You do remember we dated for a while right? I mean I wasn't that bad in bed was I?

_Joey laughs. _

**Joey**: Don't remind me!

**Pacey**: Ouch! Sarcasm!

_After a few moments it gets silent again. Pacey stares at Joey as she looks out at the creek, obviously thinking._

_Don't call me_

_Don't write_

_Don't show up in the middle of the night_

_You know that_

_We needed_

_Some time and space to breathe in_

**Pacey**: Seriously, Jo. What's going on in that head of yours?

**Joey**: Why don't _you _tell _me_? You're the one that's psychic.

**Pacey**: Okay. (pause) Um, you realized that you're getting fat because you're pregnant.

_Joey playfully pushes Pacey._

**Joey**: Bite me, Pacey!

**Pacey**: With pleasure.

_Joey gives Pacey an evil grin. Pacey smiles._

**Pacey**: Okay, fine. (pause) You really want me to try and guess?

_Joey glances at Pacey from the corner of her eyes._

**Pacey**: I just have this funny feeling that you're thinking about you and Dawson.

_The music gets softer._

_Joey looks at Pacey._

**Pacey**: Or something that happened between you and Dawson. (pause) I saw that look on your face today, Joey. The one you had when you and Dawson returned from that long walk of yours.

**Joey**: Let's just say that there were some things said that should've been said a long time ago.

**Pacey**: But it wasn't really what either of you wanted to hear right?

_Joey bows her head, unsure if she should tell Pacey how the conversation ended._

**Pacey**: Jo?

_Joey looks at Pacey._

**Joey**: I told Dawson that I wanted to be with you.

_Pacey just stares at Joey, dumbfounded. Those were the last words he had expected to hear._

**Pacey**: (softly) What?

_For so long, these were the words Pacey had longed to hear from Joey. She had just said she wanted to be with him. He thought nothing could ever make him happier. But, something isn't right. The words don't have the affect on him that he thought they would have. Instead of feeling incredible and alive, Pacey felt confused and regretful._

_Joey's eyes become glazed with tears that are starting to form. This gives Pacey a little hope because he realizes something._

**Pacey**: You didn't mean it. (pause) Did you?

_Joey quickly turns away and wipes away the tears that have started to fall. After a few moments of silence, Pacey speaks again._

**Pacey**: You really want to be with Dawson.

_After a few moments of bowing her head, Joey slowly nods._

_Pacey stares out at the water._

**Pacey**: Wow.

_Silence overcomes them once more, but is quickly broken when Pacey starts laughing._

_Joey looks at him as if she can't believe it._

**Joey**: What's so funny?

**Pacey**: I'm sorry. It's just...I'm having a hard time understanding something. (pause) Why in the world would you tell Dawson that you wanted to be with _me_...when you really want to be with _him_?!

**Joey**: Because i was angry, Pacey! (pause) Dawson had just said some things that were mean, uncalled for, and...and...

**Pacey**: True?

_Joey sighs._

**Joey**: Yes. (pause) But the thing is, he said he wanted to be with Marie.

**Pacey**: Who?

**Joey**: Never mind. Long story.

**Pacey**: Well, whoever Marie is, do you honestly believe he really wants to be with her? I mean come on, Joey. Dawson gets angry too and likes to throw things out like that. What makes you think he just didn't get defensive like you did?

_Joey lets out a big sigh and rests her head in her hands._

**Joey**: God, Pacey! What am I going to do? I just lied to Dawson and I may have lost him forever. I mean he's my best friend...my soulmate. (pause) He's...he's everything.

**Pacey**: You have to tell him, Jo.

_Joey looks at Pacey._

**Pacey**: You have to tell him everything you just told me.

_Joey looks back out at the water._

**Joey**: I know.

_Pacey sighs._

**Pacey**: Just like I have to tell Andie.

_Joey looks at Pacey with raised eyebrows._

_A smirk appears on Pacey's face._

**Pacey**: I know, I know. Everyone knew but me. (pause) But at least I know now. I hate that it took me so long to figure it out. I mean, now that she's back I can't imagine ever losing her again. I feel like if I lost her, I would lose a part of myself.

_Joey smiles. _

**Joey**: I'm happy for you, Pace.

**Pacey**: Thanks, Potter.

_They begin to stare out at the water once more in silence._

**Joey**: Do you think it's too late?

_Pacey looks at Joey._

**Pacey**: It's never too late, Jo.

_A sad smile appears on Joey's face. Pacey puts his arm around her and pulls her in close. They are just two souls trying to figure out where to go next and wondering if their true loves will still be there once they reach their destinations._

_And this is letting go_

_This is letting go_

_Dawson walks slowly up to a hotel door. He stands there a few moments just staring at it. He takes in a deep breath and knocks. After a few moments, the door opens. It's Marie._

**Marie**: Dawson!

_The expression on her face shows she is surprised to see him, but happy at the same time._

_Dawson smiles._

**Dawson**: Hey, Marie. (pause) We need to talk.

**Marie**: Okay. Come in.

_Dawson walks past her into the room. Marie smiles as she closes the door._

_And this is letting go_

_This is letting go_

_This is letting go_

_This is letting go_

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Coming Up**: Pacey and Joey decide to tell Andie and Dawson their true feelings, but their plans are put on hold when a shocking announcement is made.


	11. Message to Readers

Message to My Wonderful DC Readers!!

Hey everyone!

I just wanted to give you an update on this story. I am DEFINITELY going to complete it! So if you were worried about that, all fears should be pushed aside. This is my baby. It's the first major fanfic I've ever written, and the storyline content is very close to my heart. I've had the whole thing played out in my head for so long. I just have to get it written down. LOL You all have been such devoted readers, especially you Mylene (Bless you!), and I thank you so much for that! So it's my promise to you that this will be finished hopefully in the next month or two. There's seriously only like 2 chapters left to write. So I really hope you're still with me and I hope you'll find that the wait was worth it! :D I hope you continue to find interest in my stories! Thank you all for the reviews! Keep looking for an update!

Xoxo,

Lyncoln


End file.
